


Totally Platonic

by LetsgoRavendors



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beheaded Cousins, College AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, He’s an asshole, He’s just there for the drama, How Do I Tag, Parrleyn - Freeform, Six the musical - Freeform, University AU, aramour, fuck thomas, katanna, ladies in waiting, parrlyn, six - Freeform, to lovers, tw will apply but they’re not too bad, whatever word you use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsgoRavendors/pseuds/LetsgoRavendors
Summary: It all started with a completely accidental and drunken hookup during Anne and Cathy’s sophomore year. Expect two years later, their “one-time thing” has snowballed into a friends-with-benefits relationship that both feel they’ve dug themselves too deep into.Undisclosed feelings and casual sex go great together, right? They’re both fucked. Literally and figuratively.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Anne of Cleves, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine Parr & Jane Seymour, Catherine Parr/Thomas Seymour, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour, Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 171
Kudos: 229





	1. Everything is Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I get this title for Little Miss Perfect because love Taylor Louderman? What, no....
> 
> TW: implied/brief descriptions of sex, language

Anne dramatically flopped down on the bed next to Cathy, making the other girl bounce slightly on top of the mattress as she let out a weak laugh.

“I forgot how good you are at that,” Cathrine said, turning her head to meet Anne’s green eyes.

“Yeah?” The taller brunette smirked, trailing feathery kisses down Cathy’s bare shoulder. “What else am I good at?”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to fan your already huge ego. . .” Jested Parr and Anne blew a raspberry into her upper arm in protest, making Cathrine laugh again.

“That's rude! I have a normal-sized ego. You’ve deeply wounded me with your unkind words Cathy Parr.” Boleyn drew a hand to her heart as though she had been struck there, “My heart will never recover.”

That part was true, but for a different reason. Anne had fallen for Cathy during freshman year at their university and the shorter girl and, unbeknownst to it, held Anne’s heart in her hands. And sometimes it felt like she was casually tossing it around.

Cathrine stared at the other girl with a soft, amused look, finding her melodramatics entertaining.

“Right, well, I have to go before your roommate gets back, plus you have an 8 am class tomorrow and I don’t want to be responsible for you being late.” Cathy reasoned and made a move to stand up.

“Ugh, you know Cleves, she won’t be back until like 1 am,” Anne whined, trying to find an excuse.

“Well, I have to get some sleep.”

“Cath, you and I both know you don’t sleep. Your blood is like 90% caffeine by now.”

“If my blood was 90% caffeine I would be dead by now.”

“You’re such a nerd.” Anne laugh, nudging Cathy, “y’know what? Go, before you infect me with your nerdy-ness.”

“I know you’re a closeted nerd, Anne Boleyn, I’ve seen your Harry Potter and Percy Jackson book collection,” Parr said, slipping out of bed and grabbing her discarded clothes.

“Don’t look.” She sarcastically warned Anne who made a big show of covering her eyes as Cathy got dressed.

“Y’know I feel like we’ve already gotten past the awkwardness of changing in front of each other,” Boleyn commented.

“Why? Because of our friends-who-also-have-casual-sex relationship?” Cathrine asked rhetorically. 

“If you wanna be crass about it Cath, then yes.” Anne joked and Cathy sent her a fake glare.

“Put some clothes on, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I seem to recall you rushing to take my clothes off earlier.” Anne’s shit-eating smirk made Cathy blush but she grabbed the taller girl’s shirt off the floor and threw it at her. It hit its mark: right in Anne’s face.

“Rude!” Boleyn objected but Cathy made her way to the door.

“Don’t forget about our plans tomorrow.” She reminded as she walked out into the dorm hallway a shut the door.

Cathy stood there for a second outside the door, taking a few deep breaths.

“Fuck.” She muttered a curse. How the fuck did she dig herself into such a deep hole?

It was the alcohol’s fault really, that's the only explanation Cathy could come up with when she thought back to when this thing started during sophomore year. God knows sober-Cathy’s wouldn’t have to guts to do what drunk-Cathy did.

  
• • •

_  
Cathy groaned, her throbbing head waking her up as she was greeted by bright sunlight streaming in from the window._

_She hated hangovers. Though she’d never had a really bad one like this before since she didn’t drink too much. Plus, she couldn’t handle her alcohol very well, her current state being exhibit A._

_When she rolled over in her bed, she was met with a mess of dark brunette hair scattered across a pillow. Cathrine froze._

’Shit, did I drunkenly hooked up with someone?’ _Judging by her lack of clothes as well as the person’s sleeping next to her bareback, she made the educated guess that: yes, yes she had._

_Cathy pulled the sheets closer to her self-consciously as her mind buzzed with somewhat hazy thoughts. Her memory was choppy at best from last night, she was only able to conjure up flashes of strobe lights and loud music. Nothing helpful since she knew she had her friends had gone to a house party that evening._

_Who had she slept with? Was it someone she knew? Some stranger? For some reason, Cathy was hoping it was a stranger so at least they wouldn’t have to have an awkward conversation about what this meant. A random hookup seemed ten times better._

_Her questions were answered shortly as the person next to her let out a sleepy grumble and lazily rolled over to face Cathy._

_Parr had to purse lips together so she wouldn’t let out a surprised gasp when she saw Anne Fucking Boleyn’s sound asleep face across from her’s_

’Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, really Cathy? Out of all the people on campus you sleep with the person you’ve liked for two years? One of your closeted friends?! You are an idiot!’

_For a moment Cathrine considering leaving, just running away from her problems like she always did. But they were in her dorm, and even though it was terribly awkward, she didn’t want Anne to wake up alone in a dorm room naked._

_Oh god, she was naked. Luckily, the sheets covered up her chest but her bare shoulders and arms were still out._

_Cathy knew she shouldn’t be looking, but she never noticed the faint freckles that dotted Anne’s cheeks and shoulders. She guessed her makeup had always covered them up, but they were nice, dare she say adorable._

’No Cathy now is not the time for you gayness, now is the time to panic because you slept with one of your best friends!’

’Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.’ _She was so fucked. She’d be lucky if this hookup didn’t completely tear apart their friendship and they would at least be on ”I’ll make eye contact with you when walking down the hall” terms._

_Anne’s annoyed groan was what dragged Cathy back to reality. Oh shit, she was waking up._

_Panicking, Cathrine figured that her best response would be pretending to sleep. Maybe Anne would leave? After all, Cathy had gotten close to choosing that out, the only thing holding her back was being in her own dorm._

_The shorter girl shut her eyes and tried to mimic the rhythmic breathing of someone asleep._

_A moment later, she felt Anne stir, giving another tired grunt. Cathy was willing to bet she had just discovered her hangover as well. Then she felt Boleyn stiffen._

_God Cathy wanted to run away so badly. Just run away and never look back._

_After what felt like an eternity, Cathrine still hadn’t felt the mattress dip to signal that Anne had gotten up. Instead, she just seemed to be frozen, Cathy could feel her eyes burning holes into her._

_Parr attempted to maintain calm, deep breaths and a straight face, but she was starting to spiral, and acting like she was peacefully sleeping became more of an impossible challenge._

_Why hadn’t Anne left yet? She had the perfect opportunity, for all she knew Cathy was sound asleep and she would never know what happened. But no, Anne stayed sitting there, just staring at her._

_Oh god if she didn’t leave Cathy would have to “wake up” and act like she was just seeing this for the first time. Shit, she hadn’t thought this far ahead._

_She truly assumed Anne would take them out, she sure as hell would have. Because this was probably—definitely—going to ruin their friendship. Especially if Anne figured out Cathrine had feelings for her._

’Okay Parr, just do it. Open your eyes, fake shock, and deal with it from there,’ _a voice inside Cathy’s head pushed. She couldn’t believe she was about to do this._

_Copying Anne’s sleepy mumbles, Cathrine let her eyes flutter open and upon seeing Anne—who was propped up on one of her elbows—staring right back at her, gasped._

_There was an expression on her face she had rarely, if ever, seen on the Boleyn girl before. It wasn’t fear or shock, but. . . venerability._

_“Oh, my god. . .” Cathy said under her breath, though this reaction wasn’t one she really had to fake._

_“Fuck.” Anne had said in a low voice as they stared at each other, sheets held up around their bodies._

_A long, painful silence beat between the two as they simply gaped at the other, trying to remember what the hell happened that got them here._

_“. . .What do we do now?” Boleyn questioned softly, and Cathy silently cursed herself for choosing that moment to realize Anne’s morning voice was really nice._

_“What happened last night?” Cathrine rubbed her eyes and asked, knowing part of the answer, but she hoped that with Anne’s help, they could be able to piece together what had to lead them into Cathy’s bed._

_“We had sex, that’s what happened, Cath.” Anne’s tone was boarding on panicked, and still, she was trying to maintain her normal, casual tone._

_“Other than that? I don’t know.” Boleyn sighed, as she averted her eyes to stare at the bedsheet, her nails picking nervously at the fabric._

_“Anne?” Parr questioned hesitantly and the brunette hummed. “What. . . What do you wanna do?”_

_“Well, I didn’t plan on getting wasted then hooking up with one my friends, dunno ‘bout you.” For the first time that morning, Cathy felt like maybe everything hadn’t gone to complete shit because at least Anne still had her humor._

_“That wasn’t on my agenda either.”_

_“Then do we call this a mistake? A one-time thing?” Anne met her gaze and there was something in her eyes that couldn’t be hopefulness or regret. Dread, maybe?_

_No, Cathy didn’t want this to be a mistake. She didn’t want this to be a one-time thing. But she couldn’t voice those feelings to Anne without ruining everything. So she nodded her head, hoping her reluctance didn’t shine through._

_“Yeah. . . a mistake.”_

_“We were drunk anyway, it didn’t mean anything.” An arrow went through her heart. It meant something to her, but apparently not to Anne. A stupid part of her still held out hope that maybe Anne returned just a fraction of her feelings, but no. This wasn’t a Disney movie, rejection happens, and damn did it suck._

_“Hell, I can’t even remember last night.” The brunette added, rubbing her temple._

_“Yeah. . .” Cathy trailed off, her eyes on anything but Anne._

_“Cathy?” Boleyn’s concerned tone was evident in the way she spoke._

_“Hm?”_

_“We’re. . . we’re okay right?” She questioned cautiously, gesturing a hand between them._

_“Definitely. We’re okay.” It took all of Cathy’s will to muster a convincing half-smile.  
_

  
• • •  
  


In short: Cathy was fucked. What had started out as a drunken hookup had morphed into a friendship-with-benefits.

The second time it happened, they were a little tipsy, just enough liquid courage in them to push the duo to escape the party they were packed into and back to Anne’s dorm.

And that time, Cathy remember what happened. She remembered everything. Hell, those hot moments were the only thing she remembered for the next few days, and they were at fault for why she zoned out during most of her lectures for the next week.

Now, almost two years later, it had become a common occurrence. Whenever things weren’t too chaotic at school, Cathy would usually come over to Anne’s dorm since Cleves went out a lot. Occasionally Anne would come over Cathy’s place, but only when her roommate was out of town. And sometimes during those hectic academic times, they became each other’s stress relievers.

From time to time they would spend the night in the other’s dorm if they knew for sure their roommates were out, but that usually only happened around the holidays.

It wasn’t healthy really, at least not for Cathy, having a casual sex relationship with the person she was still in love with wasn’t great. But the way Cathy reasoned with herself was that is was better to have Anne in her life this way them completely out of if the truth came out.

She had gone this far, she couldn’t just stop now and suddenly hurl all of her feelings at Anne, that wouldn’t be fair to either of them. Plus, she didn’t really want to stop. Whether she had feelings for Anne or not, it was fun, and Cathy and she were closer then they had been before.

They hung out more, and it wasn’t just sex, they went out more to coffee houses to study, the university library, sometimes the shops if they had free time, to see movies, and just to hang out around town. Not to mention to Netflix marathons they had (no not Netflix & Chill, though sometimes those nights did take that turn). On top of that, they still went out with their other friends, the Queens, regularly.

So it was okay. This was fine. Everything was fine.

  
• • •

Anne let out a resounding moan as she threw her head back against the pillow, starting to come down from her high. She whimpered slightly when Cathy withdrew her fingers from her core, making the brunette feel empty all of a sudden.

Anne opened her eyes after a second, lifting her head up to peer at Cathy. The shorter girl had an unabashed look of awe on her face that made her body feel warm, and not in an aroused way—though that something she was used to feeling around Cathy—more like a bubbly warmth. A loving warmth.

A dopey smile crossed Anne’s lips before she shaped it into a smirk.

“Why are you staring at me like that? I mean, I know I look good.”

“Sorry. You’re just beautiful.” Her comment made the Boleyn girl blush.

She was accustom to receiving compliments, but those were usually drunk hollers of frat boys as she walked by or empty ones from people trying to get into her pants, so they really didn’t count. But Cathy’s compliments were different. They were so genuine and full of emotion they couldn’t be mistaken for anything other than honest. They never failed to make Anne feel like she had melted into a pile of goo.

“Aw, don’t go soft on me now, Cath, you haven’t even finished yet.” Anne resorted to her tried and true method of teasing to take her mind off of how much she loved this girl. It was a fruitless effort, though.

“Are you gonna do something about that?” Cathy hummed in a low voice that sent a lightning strike down to Anne’s core. The brunette launched herself at Cathrine, connecting their lips and pushing her down onto the bed.

Cathy’s hands immediately found their place entangled in Anne’s dark brown locks and let out a breathy moan as she felt the other girl start trailing kisses down her neck, chest, and abdomen.

They were both so fucked. Literally and figuratively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look, me updating another new story I haven’t fully completed yet. But don’t worry, like all my in-progress stories, this will get finished, I even have a few chapters already done.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it so far or it’s at least piqued your interest, this was more of an introduction chapter so it gets more interesting :)
> 
> If you do like it and want to read more, perhaps consider dropping a kudos or if a comment if you want to (no pressure at all). I do love reading your awesome comments, they make me grin like an idiot.


	2. My Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied/suggestive sex references, language

It was Saturday, which meant one thing for the group of six friends: gym day.

The tradition started in sophomore year when Anna, a member of their university’s lacrosse team, had persuaded—forced—them into coming with her to the gym every Saturday morning to exercise.

Anne, who was the most reluctant to go out of the group, was finally convinced when Cleves more or less blackmailed her, threatening to let Anne’s secret crush on Cathy slip (she lucky hadn’t found out about their friends-with-benefits thing). Boleyn was pretty sure Anna wouldn’t go that far, but she was never quite sure and decided to play it safe. God knows if Cathy found out about her feelings now, Anne would be in some deep shit.

Still, Anne participated in it begrudgingly. On more than one occasion she had nearly been late because she had ignored her alarm. So, Cleves instituted the policy that if you were late, you had to do ten extra minutes on the elliptical or treadmill. That really motivated Anne, she had a good amount of muscle on her but was never one to have the endurance for running.

That being said, somehow she had managed to be persuaded by Kitty to run next to her on the treadmill so now she was dying. God she hated running, it was just so boring. If she was running outside, she would at least have a destination, but now she was just staring at her sweaty-faced reflection in the floor-length mirror.

It also didn’t help that she was flanked by Kitty on her right and Cathy on her left, who were both excellent runners and made her look like an idiot. They did it with such ease, the two of them had barely broken a sweat.

“Someone please kill me.” Anne huffed, giving an exhausted groan. She would much rather be with Cleves, Aragon, and Jane, who were over by the resistance training,

“It’s only been, like, five minutes,” Kat added, checking her Fitbit.

“Five minutes too long.” The brunette continued to complain, quickly wiping away some of the sweat droplets on her upper lip.

“C’mon, Annie, at least do five more minutes.” Her cousin pleaded from beside her and Anne gave an exaggerated sigh.

“Fine, but you’re the one who’ll have to drag my lifeless body out of here.”

Cathy giggled next to her, which made butterflies erupt in Anne’s stomach. God she loved Cathy’s laugh, especially when something makes her silent laugh so hard, tears start falling. She loved it even more when she was the one who made her laugh like that.

After the five minutes crawled by slowly, Anne basically jumped off of the treadmill and almost ate pavement trying to adapt to standing on solid ground. Which earned her a few odd looks while Kat and Cathy burst out laughing at her.

Anne went to fill up her water bottle and met up with Jane and Aragon, who was taking a stretch break. Apparently, Cleves had gone over to talk with Kitty and Parr.

• • •

Cathy had zoned out for a second after Boleyn had walked away, her mind going back to her and Anne’s antics last night, still fresh enough in her mind to make her blush. Hell, every time it was enough to make her blush. Catherine was thankful for having a good excuse for her reddening cheeks, her working out and all.

Cleves had come over to keep them company and after ten more minutes, the two of them decided to take a water break.

“Cathy, what's that?” Kitty asked, pointing at Parr’s leg after she had walked off the trend mill.

The younger girl’s eyes immediately grew wide in realization and Cathy stared at her with confusion before looking down to her inner thigh where a dark, bruised mark could be seen poking out from her shorts—that must’ve ridden up while she was running. Her face went scarlet. She hadn’t realized Anne had left a hickey there but considering what they had done last night, it made sense.

“Ooohhh, Cathy got some action last night!” Cleves exclaimed, standing next to Kat. Catherine quickly made to pull her shorts down to cover the mark as Anne, Jane, and Aragon walked up to join the trio.

“What happened?” Jane asked, taking a sip from her water bottle.

“Cathy’s got a hickey,” Cleves said blatantly as Parr shot her warning glare—which she ignored. Then all eyes turned to Anne as she began to abruptly choke on her water.

“You alright, Annie?” Kitty asked, giving her cousin a concerned look as Anne’s face has turned red from coughing, also mixed with embarrassment since she was the one who placed the mark there. On her Cathy. Except she wasn’t her’s, no matter how many love bites she left.

“Yeah.” Anne frantically nodded her. “Just went down the wrong pipe.” Jane patted her back sympathetically as she cleared her throat again.

“Well c’mon, Cath, who’s the lucky guy or girl?” Cleves pressed on. Cathy shook her head defiantly, crossing her arms and looking anywhere but her friends. She wanted to send a disapproving glare to Anne but that would be too obvious and raise some questions she didn’t feel like answering.

“It’s none of your business.”

“Aw, c’mon now, it's just us, we won’t tell anyone,” Kat added, trying to be supportive.

“Girls, if Cathy doesn’t want to tell us who she’s with yet, we shouldn’t pressure her,” Aragon added, gaining a sheepish, thankful look from Cathy.

“Why not? Isn’t that what friends are for?” Cleves said but her hand went up in innocence when Kat lightly smacked her arm in warning. “What? I was just curious.”

For the rest of their gym visit, Anne could catch the glares Cathy wan sending her way, which wasn’t altogether serious. Anne did feel guilty for unintentionally putting Parr on the spot like that—she knew that she hated that type of attention—and also for leaving a hickey there. Though to be fair, she didn’t know anyone would be able to see it. That was one of their rules: don’t leave marks where others can see.

Still, apart of her was a little proud of it. Even if no one knew it was Anne Boleyn who’d left a mark there, she and Cathy knew, which should be enough. But Anne wanted others to know, she wanted everyone to know that they were together and Cathy was her’s.

But that's not what Catherine wanted and Anne would jump into a tank of sharks if that's what Cathy desired, so she would absolutely do this for her. Jesus, she was so whipped.

• • •

That night, Cathy more or less barged into Anne’s room—they had basically memorized their roommates’ schedules by then—and still feeling embarrassed from earlier, she decided it was time for some payback.

“I thought there was a ‘no Hickey's insight’ rule Cath,” Anne said in a faux serious tone as they laid in bed, the brunette enjoying the rough kisses Cathy trailed along her neck.

“That was before you gave me one and everyone saw in possibly the worst place.”

“You weren’t complaining last night.”

“Shut up, Boleyn.”

• • •

During the lecture they had together the next morning, Cathy couldn’t help but smirk when she saw Anne walk into class wearing an army green turtle neck sweater, knowing exactly what that fabric was covering.

Still, she couldn’t silence the thought that somehow that girl made turtle necks look sexy. Only you, Anne Boleyn. Only you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the 2nd chapter! Yay! :D 
> 
> This one is more of filler chapter but I like it, the next chapter it where gets more interesting and its one if my favorites.
> 
> I loved the comments on the last chapter, thank you all who commented, left kudos, and read! ❤️❤️


	3. Green-Eyed Gremlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - language, mentions of drinking

“Oh my fucking god,” Cleves huffed as she rolled her eyes. Anne shot her a ‘be quiet’ glare before turning back to rummage through her closet.

“Just pick some damn clothes, Bo, we’re gonna be late,” Anna emphasized by checking the time on her phone.

“Shut up, I just need to find the right top.”

“You’re wearing black jeans, everything goes with black jeans!” Her friend's exasperated tone made Anne chuckle, “and you have like ten tops max, just close your eyes and pick one, then we’ll be on our way.”

Anne was about to do just that when her eyes landed on blue fabric that stood out against the rest of her hoard of green and neutral colored shirts.

Taking it out, Boleyn realized it was one of Cathy’s shirts that she must have left behind after one of their. . . meetups. It was a stripped blue, baggy button-up shirt that Parr must’ve wore over a tank top.

A soft smile crossed Anne’s lips when she thought about Cathy. Plus, the opportunity for Parr to see Anne wearing one of her shirts was too good to pass up in the brunette’s opinion. She could already see the blush on the shorter women’s cheeks upon spotting Anne.

So, without a second thought, she threw on the top over her bra, buttoned it up, and tucked the front into her jeans.

“Alright, finally ready,” Boleyn stated, turning back to Anna who was scrolling through her phone.

“I thought you said blue wasn’t your color?” Anna remarked.

“It’s Cathy’s shirt,” Anne said before thinking, then panicked as she saw a suspicious look appear on Cleve’s face. Thinking quickly, she made up an—albeit flimsy—excuse. “I—she loaned it to me, I wanted to see how it would look.”

Cleves still didn’t look completely convinced, but luckily for Anne’s sake the subject was dropped and she shrugged. “Whatever, as long as you finally ready.”

• • •

Parties were most definitely Anne’s things. She liked the music, the socialization, and, of course, the drinks. But one thing that had made her more fond of parties was that she and Cathy would usually end the night in one of their beds.

As some saying goes, there is truth in a drunken man’s words—or, in this case, actions—which was absolutely true. Anne was also sure she had told Cathy she loved her on more than on occasions during one of those nights together, but perhaps luckily they were both too drunk to remember it.

A stupid part of her held out hope that maybe Cathy also holstered some true feelings behind her non-sober actions, but then Anne would promptly tell herself to stop daydreaming. No, Parr thought of it as just a fun, casual thing. No feelings, no strings attached, just good old’ friends-with-benefits. A girl could dream though.

Boleyn had also called it earlier when she said that Cathy would blush when saw her wearing her shirt. Even though the dimly lit party, Anne noticed her eyes widen and the faint scarlet appear on her cheeks when she spotted her.

Anne sauntered up to the shorter girl, who was standing towards the edge of the room, red solo cup in hand.

“That’s my shirt.” Catherine comment simply, her already soft voice almost lost in the loud atmosphere around them.

“Oh, do you want me to take it off?” Anne questioned, feigning innocence. Cathy gave her arm a half-hearted shove as more blush flourished on her cheeks.

“Maybe later, Annie.” A slight smirk grew on her lips that made her chest swell, as well as the grin that grew on her face.

“Promise?” Anne chuckled just as she spotted Jane and Aragon walking towards them, halting their toeing-on-flirtatious conversation. Because they weren’t flirting. They were friends. Just friends.

As the party went on, Kitty and Anna had joined the other four and casually talked, taking breaks for refills, bathroom trips, or dancing.

As more alcohol was ingested, Anne could feel herself getting more sloppy about hiding her feelings for Cathy. The stolen looks became longing stares and she hoped no one else could pick up on the heart eyes she was sending the shorter brunette.

Parr and Boleyn had stuck close during the night—as per usual—which is how Cathy ended up on the dance floor, not by her own accord, but because Anne had begged and then dragged her to go dance with her.

“You good Cath?” Anne asked, leaning forward so she could hear her through the pounding music. Boleyn could tell Catherine was starting to get overwhelmed as people crowded the floor, and the strong smell of booze and sweat weren’t helping.

“Yeah, can—can we just take a break?” Parr looked sheepishly at Anne who just smiled and nodded her head.

“I’ll get use s’more drinks and we can go out to the patio.” Cathy returned her words with a thankful smile.

“What?” Boleyn asked curiously as she saw Catherine’s brown eyes flicked down to her chest and a soft look across her face.

“Nothing, I just like that shirt on you.” Cathy hummed, reaching her hand out the correct the short-sleeve fabric on Anne’s shoulder that had folded over.

“Thanks, but blue will _always_ be your color, Cathy,” Anne said, leaning forward just enough the invade Parr’s space, but far enough away so that anyone watching wouldn’t give it a second thought. “I’ll be back with drinks.” Anne winked before she walked off into the crowd.

Cathy watched her make her way through the sea of college students and was about to head off to the corner of the room when she felt someone bump against her, making her stumble forward a bit.

“I am so sorry—are you okay?” A guy’s voice asked from behind her and Cathy turned to look at the person who collided with her. “I wasn’t looking where I was going, I’m sorry.” The man repeated, rubbing the nape of his neck nervously.

“It’s alright, no harm done.” She smiled politely.

“That’s good, I was worried for a second there. I’m Thomas.” He said, sticking out his hand.

Thomas, for all intents and purposes, was handsome. His hair was dirty blonde and he would’ve had very bright eyes if the atmosphere wasn’t so poorly lit. Cathy couldn’t help but think he looked like a frat boy at first glance.

“Catherine.” Parr took his hand and shook it, then ready to make her way to the edge of the crowd and wait for Anne. It's not that Thomas seemed like a bad person, but Cathy was an introvert at heart and the mere thought of small talk made her cringe.

“Can I get you a drink to make up for me almost knocking you down?” He questioned comedically, earn another polite smile from Cathy.

“No thanks, my friend is getting one for me.”

Thomas’s expression resembled that of a dejected puppy for a split second. Catherine had guessed he was trying to flirt with her but she was never the person to pick up people at parties. She was about to walk away when a thought struck her.

If this guy was interested in her, why shouldn’t she see where it goes? Sure, she and Anne had a friend-with-benefits thing going but, unfortunately, Cathy’s feelings were reciprocated, so what was keeping her from getting to know Thomas? He seemed nice and he was cute. Maybe this was the universe giving her a hand so she could start getting over Anne.

Not that she wanted to get over her, that is. Parr wished Anne loved her back, but she had to move on at some point, why not now?

“Do you want my number?” Cathy asked, grimacing mentally at how it sounded more like an accusation than an offer. But, luckily, Thomas didn’t take it like that as his smile came back.

“Sure! That would be great.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, “Do you mind adding it?”

“Yeah, okay.” Parr nodded, and after typing in her contact info, handed the device back.

“Thanks—“ Thomas glanced down at his phone, “Cathy.”

_Oh shit, I must’ve added that in as my name_. Force of habit, Catherine guessed. Usually, that nickname was reserved for her friends—mostly Anne—but she reasoned that she was going to get to know Thomas anyway, so it didn’t really matter.

Still, it felt a little like she was double-crossing Anne. She had given her the nickname after all and since then had pretty much coined it.

In the end, Cathy, utilizing the tried and true method of shoving down the thoughts she didn’t like, did just that in an attempt to ignore that guilty feeling bubbling in her gut.

• • •

Anne, a solo cup in each hand, made her way back to Cathy. She knew Parr would be waiting somewhere on the outskirts of the crowd but was surprised when she caught sight of Cathy’s curls in the middle of the dance floor.

A ping—okay, more like a rush—of jealousy surge through her when she saw Cathy talking to some guy who looked like he belonged to a frat. Quickly, she stuffed that feeling down, reminding herself she shouldn’t feel jealous when she had no reason to be. Alas, Cathy, and she weren’t dating.

But it didn’t stop her from marching up to the pair and standing—albeit very close—next to Cathy.

“Is this guy bothering you?” Anne asked, looking over at the shorter girl. She didn’t bother to hide her protective and boarding on harsh tone.

“Oh, no, this is Thomas. Thomas this is Anne.” Catherine introduced, and Boleyn didn’t like the fond smile she gave she said his name. That smile was usually reserved for her or whenever Kitty would show her a funny cat video on youtube. Five seconds into meeting him and she already hated this guy.

“Hey, nice to meet ya.” Thomas grinned widely, sticking out his hand.

_Seriously? Who even shakes hands anymore?_ (this was written before covid and it’s aged well. . .)

Anne glanced down at his outstretched arm before nodding curtly at him. Even if she wanted to shake his hand, she was already holding two cups, so at least now she had an excuse to be rude.

Awkwardly, Thomas retracted his arm and turned back to Cathy.

“I’ll text you later, Cathy?”

_Cathy? That’s_ my _nickname for Catherine, so why is this douche bag using it?_ Anne would be lying out of her ass of she said she didn’t feel hurt, ever since Anne had given Cathy that nickname—that started out as a teasing thing but soon it just grew on all of them—it was reserved for her and the other four girls, not some random stranger.

“Yeah, definitely.” Thomas gave Catherine a sickeningly sweet smile before walked off into the crowd.

“Who was that?” Boleyn hissed as she and Cathy made their way towards the porch.

“Thomas. I just introduced you guys, Annie.”

“And you gave him your number?” Anne asked incredulously.

“Yeah, why not? He seems nice.” Shrugged Parr, taking the cup the brunette held out to her once they were outside. It had stopped sprinkling since they had gotten there, leaving behind a humid atmosphere and the familiar smell of rain.

Anne wanted to rebuttal. To list off all the reasons why Cathy shouldn’t trust this guy, though she knew deep down there was no evidence to back that up. By all accounts, Thomas was a great guy who was probably a good fit for Cathy. She knew the real reason she wanted to fight against this was because of the jealousy bubbling up into her gut, but again, she couldn’t say anything without revealing her feelings.

So Boleyn shrugged, choosing to look out across the dark lawn like there was something of the utmost importance in the shadows cast by the street lights.

“Dunno, just don’t want you going out with some creep.”

“Who said I was going out with him?”

“You got his number, didn’t you?” The taller girl countered, taking a sip of her drink that tasted god awful, but it gave her an excuse to look away from Parr’s deep brown eyes.

Catherine pursed her lips at Anne’s statement, then turned to stare down at the dark liquid in her cup in thought. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Y’know, if you really don’t want to, you don’t have to go out with him. I’m not saying you have an obligation.” Boleyn added, trying to morph her tone from hopeful to sincere.

“I know, but I want to.” Cathy’s words were like a punch in the gut. “I mean, what’s the harm? He seems really nice and charming.”

Maybe if Anne had listened more closely, she would’ve picked up on how Parr was trying to convince herself more rather than Anne. But she didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd chapter let's go! This is one of my favorites so far, so I hope you like it too :)))
> 
> Also, just a quick psa: girls, guys, and non-bins or anyone who goes on dates, IF YOU HAVE TO TALK YOURSELF INTO THE DATE, DON’T GO. YOU'RE GUT IS TELLING YOU SOMETHING, LISTEN TO IT. YOU ARE NEVER OBLIGATED TO DO ANYTHING YOU ARENT COMFORTABLE WITH. For once, don’t be like Catherine Parr.
> 
> Thanks to all the kudos, comments, and reads I’ve gotten so far, I can’t wait to keep updating! 🎉 :DD


	4. Date-Not-A-Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: language
> 
> This was written at 2 am, I’m sorry lol

Anne and Cathy had History of Art together on Thursdays and after class, it had become a costume for them to walk back to the dorms together. On occasion, they would take a detour to the coffee shop to do homework or the library when they needed to do research.

Anne enjoyed the extra time with Parr and how it had become, one of their many, things. Like how Aragon and Jane went to this diner together every weekend, that was their thing. Or when Kitty and Anna always played video games together on Friday nights. It was something to look forward to even if it seemed small.

_And of course, he has to fucking ruin it_ , Anne thought cynically to herself as she walked out of the lecture with Cathy, only to see Thomas waiting out in the hall. He smiled at Cathy. Anne wanted to break a table over his head. Dramatic? Never.

“Hi, Tom.” Catherine greeted, heading over and Boleyn felt hesitant to follow.

As Parr turned back, she noticed Anne’s eyes held a look of hurt that Cathy could’ve sworn she saw even if it was just for a second. Then, like Boleyn realized her facade had dropped, she morphed her expression to hid the underlying pain.

“I-I forgot something, my—uh—my pencil, yes, I need to get it. See you later, Cathy.” The brunette explained quickly. She strode back into the class. Catherine watched her disappear back into the room, prepared to wait for her friend when Thomas motioned for her to follow him. It suddenly hit her that Anne had left her behind on purpose. She wanted to leave and Cathy was a little irritated it made her chest tighten as much as it did.

“Are you free Friday?” Thomas asked as they walked across the quad.

“Yeah, after 4, that’s when my last class ends.”

Thomas grinned, “Great.” They stopped walking as they reached the entrance to Catherine’s dorm and the blonde turned to her, an apprehensive look on his face.

“I hope you don’t mind me being to forward Cathy, but. . . I’d like to take you out on a date.”

Parr froze. Choosing to ignore the fact that her name just sounded plain wrong coming from his mouth, she focused on how the hell she was going to answer. Should she accept the offer? But this is what she wanted, wasn’t it, this was the endgame: go on a date with Thomas to get over Anne. Develop feelings for someone new so she wouldn’t keep mooning over Boleyn.

Well if this was what she supposedly wanted then why did it feel so wrong? Deep down Parr knew why. It was because she wanted Anne to be the one standing in front of her, asking her out on a date. She wanted Thomas’s blue eyes to become a mesmerizing emerald green. She wanted Anne.

Only before her mind even decided what she was going to do, her mouth apparently did—like she was responding how she would if Anne was the one in Thomas’s place—and the word “yes” left her lips.

Thomas’s face brightened as he smiled broadly, “does coffee sound good?”

“Coffee sounds great.”

“I’ll pick you up after your class then? Just text me the building and I’ll be waiting outside.”

“Okay, cool, I can’t wait.” Cathy smiled and the blonde nodded his head in agreement. “See you tomorrow, Tom.” And Catherine opened the door to her dorm building.

She pressed the elevator button, her heart still beating in her ears as she tried to wrap her head around what just happened. Once the elevator’s doors opened and Cathy stepped inside, there was one thing going through her mind: _what the fuck did I just get myself into?_

• • •

“How was your date?” Aragon asked as Cathy sat down at their usual dining hall table.

“What date?” Anne interjected, her attention yanked away from her phone she was engrossed in it.

“With Tom. And it wasn’t a date, we just went for coffee.”

“Coffee is a date,” Aragon added. Catherine simply sighed in response as she bit into her sandwich, though not vice was behind her actions.

“Date or not, are you going to do it again?” Kat asked excitedly, Jane and Catalina nodded.

Parr frowned as she swallowed her bite of food. Thomas was nice and the date-not-a-date went well, but she didn’t feel a connection. If anything it felt like she was just going out for coffee with a friend to catch up, but she couldn’t just give up on it, right? After all, this was her opportunity to get over Anne and who knows if she would meet someone better than Thomas.

“Probably, I guess it depends on if he asks me out again.”

“I’m sure he will, _mija_ , anyone who is lucky enough to have a chance with you would be stupid to let it go,” Catalina said, resting a sincere hand on Parr’s shoulder and Catherine smiled as much as could be convincing back.

Not that anyone noticed, but at Aragon’s words Anne stiffened. Whether she was going to accept it or not, Anne felt she had some sort of a chance with Cathy (more then she would ever know) and she just let it go. . . and she was a stupid dumbass idiot because of it.

Thankfully, before Anne seriously considering running away or just slam her head into the table, the topic changed.

“Oh!” Cathy exclaimed suddenly as she remembered a part of her conversation with Thomas. “There’s supposed to be this party at some guy’s—Nick I think—house. Nick Car—something, I forgot, but apparently he’s got a really nice house the parties are invite-only and Tom is his friend, so he was wondering if any of you wanted to come?”

“Oh, Nicholas Carew?” Catalina clarified and Cathy nodded, “I know him, he’s a family friend. He’s actually a pretty good guy.”

“That guy’s a dick,” Boleyn commented.

“Not all guys are dicks, Anne.”

“Then why do all the asshole men have them?”

“No, no, she’s got a point,” Cleves interjected and Anne high-fived her. Catalina gave an exasperated huff and rolled her eyes.

“So when is the party?”

“Tomorrow night, I think, Tom said he can get us all in if you guys want.”

Four of them collectively nodded in affirmation while, instead of giving a real answer, Anne chose to stare down at her converse like they were of the utmost importance.

“Anne?” Cathy questioned tentatively. Boleyn raised her head to meet Cathy’s gaze and the almost hurt expression in her brown eyes made the brunette want to tell her everything. Only, she couldn’t burden Cathy more. The least she could do was pretend everything was fine until it was—whenever that would be.

“Sure,” Anne said, plastering on a smile that she hoped reached her eyes. If anyone noticed it didn’t, no one said a thing, and Parr nodded with excitement.

“Great, I’ll tell Tom.” Cathy grinned and Boleyn felt her chest tighten.

• • •

Douche bag or not, Anne couldn’t deny the fact that Nicholas Carew knew how to throw a party. Parr wasn’t lying when she said his parent’s house—more like a mansion—was nice, but she had a feeling it would need some time for recovery after tonight.

Music boomed through the house and the walls vibrated with every beat, there were copious amounts of alcohol, and strobe LED lights lit up the house. Most people were either gathered in the main living area, some in the kitchen and basement, while others hung out in the less crowded hallways.

And that's where Anne currently was, watching her friends socialize and have a good time while she moped in her corner. Taking the occasional sip from her cup, she found herself glaring holes in the back of Thomas’s head as he talked with Cathy. They were laughing about something and Boleyn’s heart tightened.

She hated this feeling and wanted it to go away so badly. She hated how it physically hurt and ached deep down, farther than any ice pack or even Advil could reach. She just wanted it gone.

Figuring that the alcohol was her best shot at that—because that's definitely not a poor coping mechanism—Anne downed the rest of her drink and threw her cup in the trash.

Her eyes subconsciously flying back to Cathy, she noted that Thomas was gone, he must’ve gone to talk to other people but a part of Anne hoped they had unexpectedly broken up. One could only dream.

Then, without much thought, Boleyn headed over to Catherine, a song that Anne remembered the shorter girl liked playing over the speakers.

“May I have this dance?” Anne asked cheekily, her hand held out to Parr just to be extra.

“Absolutely.” Cathy grinned and took her hand. Boleyn twirled her clumsily, but it made Catherine laugh so Anne counted it as a win and the two of them swayed to the music closely. Well, as close as they could without making it seem intentional because the floor was pretty crowded and it definitely wasn’t because they both missed being close. Cathy missed being able to catch whiffs of Anne’s perfume and Boleyn missed Parr’s distinct fragrance of books and coffee.

As Anne glanced down to catch Parr’s eyes, she felt her heart beat faster. Cathy’s deep brown eyes stared back at her and Anne was sure all of the emotions she’d been hiding from everyone, especially Cathy, came out. The pain, emptiness, jealousy, and through all that, love. It really shouldn’t have been possible for all of those to fit into one look, but Boleyn figured it out.

Catherine opened her mouth to say something but they were interrupted once again.

“Hey, Cathy. Hey, Anne.” Thomas greeted. God, Anne wanted to punch his annoyingly perfect teeth in.

“Hey,” Parr said, but her hand hadn’t moved from where it was resting casually on Anne’s hip. Boleyn truly wouldn’t mind if it stayed there forever.

“They’re some friends I want you to meet, c’mon.” Thomas held out a hand for Cathy to take. Just in case Anne had some undiscovered telepathy, the brunette tried to tell Parr ‘, no, please don’t go with that asshole’ but, alas, she, unfortunately, didn’t have an X-gene mutation (yes, she reads X-men comics, Anne’s a closeted nerd don’t come at her).

Anne missed the conflict behind Catherine’s eyes as she took the blonde guy’s hand, leaving her hand on Boleyn’s hip just long enough for it to almost be suspicious.

“I’ll see you later, Annie,” Parr promised, giving her friend a reassuring look, but was whisked off before she could respond.

Anne bit the inside of her lip before searching for Cleves. It was either stay and sulk as she watched the girl she couldn’t have with someone else or go back to the dorm and binge watch Netflix. Guess which one she chose.

• • •

Anne unlocked the door to Anna and her’s dorm before slumping down on her bed, next to where she had tossed her phone a moment before.

“So. . .” Anne began, closing the door to their dorm and sitting next to Boleyn, “how long?”

“How long what?”

“How long have you liked Cathy.” Anne’s blood ran cold.

The brunette answered too quickly, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You’re a terrible liar.” Cleves mused, “It's obvious from the way you look at her and how you look at Thomas.”

“I don’t look at them.” Denied Anne, refusing to make eye contact with her best friend.

“Yeah, you do. You think you’re being subtle but you’re not. And it’s clear you hate Thomas because he’s close to Cathy.”

“No, I just think he’s a piece of shit in general.”

“Agreed. But Bo, you’re jealous, just admit it.” Anna said in an exasperated huff.

“What? No, I’m not.” Anne answered flatly, crossing her arms like it would be more convincing.

Cleves rolled her eyes, “You look like you want to smash a cement block over his head.”

Boleyn opened her mouth to protest but after a pause, she shut it. Cleves was right and she was sure she couldn’t win this argument.

“. . .Okay, fine. Maybe I’m a little jealous, but who cares? It doesn’t matter anyway.” Anne rationalize, running a hand through her hair and gave a sigh.

“It does matter if it’s bothering you.”

“Okay, but I can’t do anything about it so what's the point?” Her tone held a sharpness to it that Boleyn hadn’t meant to add.

Anna pursed her lips and Anne nodded slowly in affirmation

Cleves tried a different approach. “You can’t sit on this forever, Bo.”

“No, but I’m going to for as long as I can.” Anne shrugged as though it wasn’t taking a huge emotional toll on her. _I have to_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another rather boring chapter but the next ones are where it gets interesting, so yay.
> 
> I’m sorry for the late update, I’ll try to stay to schedule better but thanks for all the wonderful comments I’ve been getting, they honestly make me so happy :) and thank you to everyone who reads, leaves kudos, and even the subscribes and bookmarks 💕 y’all are awesome
> 
> Also this is not my best writing, but it’s 2 am and I also drifted off to sleep so please forgive any grammar mistakes.
> 
> (Edit: Nicholas Carew was a real person from the Tudor times that Anne actually historically thought he was a dick because he supported Catherine of Aragon’s marriage to Henry... yes I did research instead of schoolwork)


	5. How The Turn Tables...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Office reference? You bet your ass
> 
> TW: mentions of drinking.

It had been a week since Parr meet Thomas at the party and started talking. And it had been a week of Anne epically regretting ever suggesting they went.

The six of them were gathered in Aragon and Jane’s apartment—they were the only ones who didn’t live in a dorm—and enjoying a game and movie night. Drinks inevitably made their way into the night too, after all, Anna brought a freaking duffel bag filled with different types of alcohol. Anne wondered how much it weighed.

After Jane had utterly destroyed them all at UNO—seriously, she was like a fucking master and no one could understand how she got so good—they decided to play a casual game of Truth or Dare. Aragon stressed the casual part because “I don’t want another accidental fire”.

Anne was slouched back on the couch, propping her head on her knee and fiddling with a loose thread at the hem of her sweatpants. While Kitty was daring Cleves to make a prank phone call, Boleyn peered over to Cathy—who she so wasn’t stealing looks at the whole time. Parr was reading something on her phone and her stomach churned with either jealous or nausea—both—when she saw Cathy smile down at whatever she’d just seen. She and Thomas were texting. Again.

Ever since Cathy had given Thomas her number, they’d constantly been talking and Anne hated it. She felt like she was third-wheeling with someone who wasn’t even there.

“Cathy.” Anna’s voice brought both Anne and Parr back to reality and the shorter girl rested her phone facedown beside her.

“Truth or dare?”

Cathy thought for a moment, “Truth.”

“Was Thomas the one that gave you that hickey?” Catherine’s face immediately burned scarlet and Kitty gave Cleves a reprimanding, but harmless, slap on the arm.

“No you idiot, that was like a week before she even met the guy.” Anne piped in before Parr could get too flustered, glaring at her best friend who shrugged.

“I was just asking. Besides shouldn’t Cathy answer?”

Anne opened her mouth to argue only to realize Cleve’s had a point and closed it. How would Boleyn know how Cathy had gotten the hickey if she supposedly wasn’t the one that gave it to her.

“No, Tom didn’t give me that,” Catherine answered, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

“Then who did?”

“Er—Jane, truth or dare?” Cathy quickly looked at the blonde, eager for the attention to be anywhere but herself.

• • •

If Anne thought Cathy and Tom's texting was bad, then seeing them walking around campus together made Boleyn want to claw her eyes out.

It was sickening how cute they were. They’d only gone on one “date” and it was at a coffee shop, now they could be easily mistaken as a newly married couple. They were always holding hands and doing other couple-y shit and it seemed whenever Anne caught sight of them, he was always making Cathy laugh.

_That’s_ my _job_ , the brunette thought to herself bitterly. So she made an effort to avoid them. Well, really to just avoid Thomas, that guy gave her a bad feeling, but since those two were always around each other, she was unintentionally avoiding Parr as well.

If Boleyn thought no one noticed it she was dead wrong. Every time she was in the library studying and Catherine and Thomas walked in, Anne made up a flimsy excuse to leave. Every time she saw them across the quad, she would quickly veer in away from them. Every time she walked out of class with Cathy, Thomas would join them and she would pretend like she forgot something, telling them to go one without her.

And Cathy noticed. She noticed every time and it made her stomach drop because why was Anne avoiding her? Had she done something wrong?

It was an unspoken agreement between Boleyn and Parr that once Thomas entered the equation, their casual friends-with-benefits thing stopped. It made sense obviously, after all, continuing it would be more or less cheating on Thomas (even though they weren’t dating yet). But Parr didn’t think that was the reason, right? It was casual and just for fun, Anne had even said it multiple times, so why was she acting so distance?

The unpleasant thought that Boleyn only hung around her just because she was easy to sleep with made her stomach turn and she attempted quickly to shove the idea away. That wasn’t Anne, Catherine was sure of it. Still, the pestering voice in the back of her head could help but taunt: _what if?_

• • •

“Bo, get the fuck up,” Cleves said, nudging Anne’s shoulder from where Boleyn lay on her bed. It was Saturday and after Anna had dragged her—literally—to the gym, she stayed in bed the rest of the day.

“No~” She whined and Anna rolled her eyes.

“It’s just a party, you love parties.”

“I used to love parties.” Boleyn corrected and buried her head back into the pillow.

“See.” Cleves huffed to Kitty, who the german girl had called for backup the first few times Anne refused to get up.

“C’mon, it’s at Maggie’s, you love Maggie’s parties.” Kat coaxed and her cousin groaned.

“Annie, if you don’t get up Anna will drag you out of bed and you know full well she can,” Kitty warned, crossing her arms and after a beat, Anne shifted to she was facing the other two girls.

“Ugh, fine,” Boleyn grumbled. Kat cheered and Cleves looked a little less annoyed.

Not bothering to change her clothes—a hoodie and leggings—Anne trailed behind Kitty and Anna as the three of them walked to Maggie’s.

As the trio walked, Kat’s phone pinged, and a notification popped up. “Cathy texted, she can’t come tonight,” Kat explained, looking up from her phone, the blue light illuminating her face in the dusk atmosphere.

While knowing Cathy wasn’t coming didn’t make Anne breathe a sigh of relief, the fact that Thomas wouldn’t be with her—if at all—did. She just wanted a break from them being insufferably close.

A knot in her stomach tightened with something mixed with jealousy whenever she realized that Cathy looked happier with Thomas than she ever did with Anne. And Boleyn knew that if there was one thing Parr deserved it was to be happy, even if it wasn’t with her. So she would deal with it, she had to.

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. Music boomed through the house so loudly it made the walls shake and Anne guessed it would be at least thirty minutes until someone else in the neighborhood called in a noise complaint.

“Hey, guys!” Joan said, shoving back a clump of people to reach them. The three of them greeted her then Cleves caught sight of Bessie and took off into the crowd with Kat on her tail.

“Where’s your other half?” Joan questioned, peering over Anne like she expected someone to be hiding behind her. Boleyn raised an eyebrow.

“What do y’mean?”

“Cathy! Where’s Cathy? I’ve never seen you guys apart, especially during parties.” Anne was grateful for the terrible lighting as her cheeks flushed, she was hoping other people hadn’t noticed.

“She—uh—she couldn’t make it.” The brunette explained and Joan nodded understandingly.

The pair of them made their way through the crowd so Anne could get a drink and once they were settled against a wall, Joan spoke again.

“Is Cathy dating that Thomas guy?”

Anne felt the sudden urge to roll her eyes and give an exasperated sigh that was one-hundred percent an overreaction, but, instead, she chose to bite the inside of her cheek before spitting out the answer through clenched teeth.

“I don’t know.”

Joan must’ve felt she hit a sore spot, so she didn’t press on. The pair stood in silence until Maggie appeared, red solo cup in hand.

“Where’s Cathy?” The brunette turned to Anne, surveying the crowd incase she had missed the shorter girl.

“She isn’t here,” Joan added quickly and gave the other girl a pointed look Boleyn didn’t quite catch.

After a second, a look of realization and understanding passed onto Maggie’s face and she let out a soft “oh” which made Anne both annoyed and relieved. She didn’t like that people were acting like this was a big deal or that there was something else there (it was and there was totally something there, but I digress) but relieved she didn’t have to explain it again.

Anne, Maggie, and Joan talked for a little while and incrementally Boleyn excused herself to get another drink or do a lap around the party. She eventually found her way over and talked with Kat, Anna, Bessie, and Maria who spent most of their time on the dance floor. Usually, Anne would be right there with them, but right now the last thing she wanted to do was dance around surrounded by drunk people.

When she finally began to start feeling the effects of the alcohol as well as the need to pee, Anne, headed to the restroom. The first-floor restroom was locked and from the sounds coming from inside it, the brunette guessed the two people would be occupying it much longer.

So she made her way up the stairs to the second floor, slipping past two people making out in the middle of the hallway. Boleyn made a conscious effort to not look because that’s fucking awkward (either way it’s awkward). Then relieved to see this bathroom void of horny college students, Anne went inside.

She took a second to check herself in the mirror as she washed her hands, and she couldn’t help but notice the mischievous and unabashedly Anne Boleyn gleam (or as Aragon called it: her gremlin eyes) weren’t there. Anne wondered how long her facade had been down since she had to fake her signature look once Thomas entered Cathy’s life.

The brunette drew up her fake smile, though now seeing it in the mirror, it wasn’t even a little convincing. For one it didn’t reach her eyes and her lips couldn’t stay up long enough. It was like they had the weight of the world pulling them down. So, she gave up on trying to smile, letting her smirk crash the floor, and left the bathroom.

The people making out in the hallway were still there, much to Anne’s—and everyone’s—disgust. But this time she had a view from a different angle as she walked by and could decipher their faces.

Actually, mostly just the guy’s appearance: dirty blonde hair, frat boy vibes, clothes that were definitely paid for with daddy’s money. Well, it could only be one person.

_Oh shit, that could only be one person. . ._

Anne’s eyes widened as she watched Thomas shoving his tongue down some poor girl’s throat that definitely wasn’t Cathy Parr’s.

Oh, shit is right.

She felt a jumble of emotions bubble up in her chest: disbelief—but also at the same time exactly what she expected, indignation, and also empathy towards Cathy; she knew the feeling of being cheated on and how much it hurt, she wouldn’t wish that on anyone. But right now it wasn’t about her.

Without thinking, Anne bolted past the pair (not that they noticed, they were a bit preoccupied) and down the stairs. After a minute of searching through the crowd, she found Cleves and Kitty and told them she was heading home. They nodded and went back to socializing as Boleyn hurried out the door.

Somewhere along the way, she had made the unconscious decision to head towards Cathy’s dorm because she couldn’t very well just sit on this information, now could she? Was her thought process a little fogged because of the alcohol? Maybe. Maybe that was why she hadn’t considered what she was going to say until she was already knocking on Catherine Parr’s door.

“Hey, Annie.” Cathy greeted, a slightly confused but not unwelcoming smile on her face, “what’s up?”

“I’ve got something I have to tell you—well tell you what I saw,” Anne explained quickly.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, I mean yes, there is something wrong but like not like that wrong, y’know?”

“Love, how much have you had to drink?” Catherine asked, something gleaming in her eyes that the taller girl couldn’t place as the alcohol fuzzed her brain.

“I’m not drunk, Cathy, a little tipsy but not drunk,” Anne said, indignation in her tone, though her flushed pink cheeks weren’t helping her case.

“Okay, what is it?”

“Thomas, he. . .” Boleyn trailed off, cursing herself for not thinking through what she was going to say. How exactly do you tell the girl you’re in love with that her “perfect” boyfriend is cheating on her?

“What happened with Thomas?” Concern grew on Cathy’s face and Anne inwardly glowered. _Don’t feel worried for that dick, he’s the one who’s going to end up hurting you_ , The brunette thought to herself.

Apparently, Boleyn concluded that just blurting it out was the best way to break the news, so she did just that. “At the party, I—I saw him kissing another girl.”

There was a long beat of uncomfortable silence as Anne switched her gaze from Cathy’s face to literally anywhere else. Parr’s expression was wide-eyed with pure shock as she stared disbelieving at Anne—who felt like she wanted to sink into the floor.

Cathy finally spoke after a long pause, her voice low and uncomfortably level as though she couldn’t process it.

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit later then I imagined but not too bad *hair flip*
> 
> I hope y’all like it! I left you on a cliff hanger, but next chapter is where the real drama goes down so stay tuned! :D
> 
> Also I forgot to say but Thomas—though historically a brother to Jane Seymour—is not siblings with her in this one. Cause I’m lazy and I’m the author so ha...


	6. I Wish I Could Tell You Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: language, mentions of self-hatred & anger, yelling/arguing 
> 
> It’s going down y’all

“What?”

“I know, I’m so sorry, Cath, I didn’t want to be the one to tell you.”

“No, I mean what are _you_ thinking?”

Anne felt it was pretty clear what she was thinking since she _just fucking said it_ , but she couldn’t blame Cathy for being in shock.

“I wanted you to know what was going on.” Boleyn said, “You’ve got the right to know.”

Parr gaped at her for a long beat before huffing, then rubbing the bridge of her nose before she spoke.

“I can’t believe this.”

“I’m sorry—“ Anne began and she was. No matter how much she hated Thomas, she would never take triumph in something that made Catherine upset.

“No, Anne, I can’t believe _you_.”

“Wh—me?”

“Yes!” Cathy said, exasperatedly, like it was obvious. Another pause as the shorter girl thought about what to say and Anne continued to stare at her like she had three head. Had she misspoken? She had told Cathy about the _Thomas cheating_ part, right?Anne shook her head slightly as if to clear away the possibility of miscommunication before she started again.

“But Thomas—“

“Why is it so hard for you to be happy for me?” Parr stressed meeting Anne’s gaze that made her want to shrink into herself. She didn’t recognize this look Cathy was giving her and she sure as hell never wanted to receive it again.

_Don’t get angry, it’ll only get worse if you get angry too._

“Gee, I don’t know, maybe it’s the fact that guy is playing you?!” Boleyn’s voice raised. The idea of keeping her temper in check thrown out the window.

“Anne, please, just _stop_ with that. Tom is a great guy, he wouldn’t do that.”

“Don’t call him Tom!” She said exasperatedly. She regretted it as soon as the words left her lips, Cathy’s expression of indignation made that clear, though Anne wouldn’t deny she was always thinking it. That dick didn’t deserve some affection nickname, especially not from the person he was going to end up hurting.

“He doesn’t deserve that because _cheated_ on you, Cathy. He is! And he’s doing it right under your nose!” Anne let out an agitated “ugh” at her friend’s clearly not convinced expression. “I’m just trying to look out for you, so fuck me for trying to be a good friend, I guess.” The taller brunette said with a dry laugh at the end.

“‘Good friend’ my ass, you’re just looking out for yourself.” Parr bit back. Anne was about to rebuttal but Catherine spoke again.

“Is this whole thing about me stopping our casual sex thing?”

“No—“

“Then why haven’t you been around?”

That question hit Anne liked a ton of bricks. The one thing she was hoping no one had noticed (other than secretly in love with your best friend thing). Perhaps at the wrong time that ‘ _and at that moment, she knew, she had fucked up_ ’ began running on a loop in her brain.

“Because _I_ just wanted to stop being friends-with-benefits, not to stop being friends,” Cathy added the last part quietly and vulnerability laced her tone. “So forgive me if I find it convenient you just happen to come back around when you accuse Thomas of cheating.”

“I wasn’t. . . that’s not what it is. . .”

“Then _what_ Anne? Was the only reason you hung around because I was easy to sleep with?” The hurt waver in Catherine’s voice made Anne feel sick.

“Cathy—“ _it’s because I didn’t want to lose you_ , “it’s not about that.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Cathy sighed, though Anne would have to be blind, deaf, and stupid to believe that obvious lie. Parr’s eyes flicked down to the floor for a second before meeting Boleyn’s gaze again.

“Did you ever think that maybe I want a real relationship? Not just friends-with-benefits, a romantic one. One with. . . feelings.”

“Fine, I—“ _I can give you that. I love you, don’t you get it?_

“You what?”

_She doesn’t love you, don’t you dare finish that sentence_ , Anne’s brain screamed. She bit her tongue.

“. . .Don’t say _I_ didn’t warn you.”

Cathy scoffed, “real mature, Anne.”

“Oh, you wanna talk about maturity?! How about we start off with you actually believing me when I say that the guy you’re dating is cheating on you without having an ulterior motive?”

“Well, what evidence do I have to back that up?”

It was Anne’s turn to scoff as she stared incredulously at Cathy. “I’m your friend Cathy! I wouldn’t do something like that to you!”

“Really? Because you’ve been avoiding me ever since I met Thomas—and don’t even try to deny it,” Cathy added, holding a finger up at Boleyn as she opened her mouth to object. “You think I don’t notice, but I do and. . .it’s not just about Thomas either, there’s something else and I. . . _I don’t know_ what I did wrong.” Her tone sounded raw now and Anne regretted ever getting angry with her.

“ _Please_ ,” Catherine almost seemed to beg, “tell me what I did wrong.”

“Cath—you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Then _why_ , Anne? Just _please_ , what is going on?” Parr’s eyebrows were stitched together with regret and pleading and something else Anne again couldn’t quite place. It gleamed like sadness, only something deeper, in the shorter girl's chestnut eyes and Anne truly wanted to tell her everything. Only the fear of rejection is a bitch.

“It—I. . .” The taller girl trailed off and she ran a hand through her tangled hair. There was no way this ended with everything not going to shit. Either Anne admits she’s in love with Cathy, gets rejected, and they never speak again OR Anne lies to Parr, even more, Cathy gets the wrong impression, and they never talk again. Oh god. . .

Catherine pursed her lips, clearly taking Anne’s silence as her dreaded answer. “I. . . I think you should go.” Her voice was just above a whisper, but the brunette heard her loud and clear.

“No, I didn—“

“Anne,” Parr said in such an unlike-Cathy way that a shiver went down Anne’s spin. Never, in all their years of friendship—and even the grey areas of their relationship—did she ever say her name like that. Her usual calm, smooth tone that Anne could listen to ramble for hours sounded so cold and harsh, but embedded in it was hurt and almost venerability. “I think you should go.”

Boleyn stared at Cathy for a beat with a helpless expression, her heart cracking at the look in Parr’s deep brown eyes and even more as Catherine averted her gaze down to the floor. Anne missed the tears that had welled up in the shorter girl’s eyes as she left the room, closing the door unexpectedly softly, which Cathy somehow felt was worse than slamming it.

Anne made her way quickly up to her dorm, accidentally bumping into someone as she kept her eyes forward. Because maybe if she didn’t express any emotion the tears wouldn’t come. Her throat ached in that unbearable way when you have to cry, only it felt like if she actually let out a sob it would hurt more.

She did slam the door of her dorm, thankful to find it empty and she walked over to her bed.

The Boleyn Temper was something the other five knew about very well. In fact, Kitty and Jane had both inherited part of it as her cousins and it was known not to be tried with. Anne would often throw any idea of rational thought out the window and resort to being impulsive—even more, than she normally was—when she got angry, which never boded well.

As a result, Anne wanted to yell, cry, and curse all at the same time. She felt something bubble up in her blood and made simply standing still uncomfortable like her entire body was insanely tense and she just had to do something. So she did.

Boleyn kicked her wooden bed frame. Hard. She let out a curse that could’ve been from her frustration or the pain, either way, she did it again. There would definitely be some sort of bruise there tomorrow but she didn’t care at the moment.

Acting on impulse again she slammed her fist against her mattress. Boleyn found it was much more effective than kicking a bed frame as she kept doing it, letting out all the rage that seemed to be overflowing.

“Goddammit!” She shouted weakly, it sounding strained, as she continued to beat up the poor mattress. The dam broke and tears flowed down her face, a choked gasp came from her throat at the tightening pain, “God-fucking-dammit!”

Sobs racked his body as she attempted to keep them somewhat quiet. She wasn’t even sure the real reason she was breaking down, and the frustration of that only made her tears run down her cheeks faster.

It wasn’t just getting into an argument—though she hated fighting with people, especially Cathy—it was also making the mistake of yelling at Catherine, being accused of something she would never do, and not being able to tell her the truth. The one person she felt she could always be honest with was Cathy and she couldn’t even do that anymore.

_You let her down._

Boleyn slummed to the floor, the vexing feeling had disappeared, being replaced with regret and desolation. She was able to temporarily ignore the empty feeling in her chest as she cried for god knows how long. The brunette’s hand over her mouth to muffle any sound, since she would rather let people hear her shouting in outrage then sobbing.

“You’re an idiot.” Boleyn managed to get out between gasps, wiping her nose off her hoodie sleeve. Her chest heaved and the spiraling feeling of starting to hyperventilate took over, so Anne attempt to hold her breath. She tried to remember those breathing exercises she helps Kat with when her cousin had a panic attack.

_Breath in for four. . . out for seven—or was it eight?. . .out for eight—wait how long has it been?_

The brunette let a shuttering exhale from her throat in slight frustration that seemed to reverberate through her body. After trying the exercises a few more times, the world around her seemed to reel her back in. She ran a hand softly against the carpet, the smooth feeling of the rug grounding her.

Anne hiccuped again, speaking in a tone, “why do you always mess things up?”

As she rested her forehead against the knees pulled to her chest, leftover tears dampening her leggings as spoke again, this time just above a whisper.

“I always fuck things up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is a much shorter chapter the usual but I feel like it’s for a good reason since this one was . . .a lot. Anne’s got some serious self-hatred going on so there's that.
> 
> Also, there is an exercise that, as a very anxious person, I can stand by since it actually helps calm you down and regulate your fight-or-flight response, which helps a lot with anxiety. So you start by breathing in for 4 seconds, hold that breath for 7 seconds, then breathe it all out in 8 seconds. I’d recommend doing it a few times in a row at least, but I stand by it.
> 
> I hope if y’all read these notes you benefit from this, I know it’s really fucking stressful right now, especially in america, and if there's any way I can help you please let me know :)
> 
> Hope you liked this one and if you feel comfortable, drop a comment I wanna know how y’all feel about the story so far. I’d hate for things to start becoming to predictable lmao  
> (Also @Pikapals16 called what was gonna happen in the last chapter, well done lol)


	7. Back To The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a flashback chapter, I felt bad for all the heavy angst and I needed a sort of filler one so tada! Plus, I feel like I needed to add more context to Cathy and Anne’s relationship.
> 
> TW: somewhat implied sexual content, language, mentions of drinking

Anne’s pulse raced, vaguely hearing the music booming from the bathroom she and Cathy were in, her head swimming. She was almost positive all cognitive process and logical thinking had vanished from her brain when Parr’s lips meet hers and she didn’t know—nor did she care particularly, at the moment—if she would ever get it back.

The brunette was also fairly sure she heard someone knocking on the door and jiggle the locked handle, but then again she would never know because of how loudly her heart pounded in her ears and how her head felt clouded and lightheaded—from both being tipsy and making out with Cathy Parr.

Part of her felt bad for leaving those people out there waiting, but when she felt Catherine’s hand running through her tangled hair,Anne concluded that surely this was much more important than anything those college students were dealing with and pushed Parr’s back against the door more.

Their kiss got increasingly heated, Cathy’s hands still nested in Anne’s hair, occasionally pulling on it making the taller girl let out breathy sighs and moans. The noises Parr let out against Anne’s lips urged the brunette on as her hand began to explore the skin underneath Cathy’s shirt—after it had been thrown off god-knows-where in the bathroom.

Cathy jumped a little as Boleyn’s cold fingers explored her skin, but after the initial shiver ran down Parr’s spine, Boleyn’s once cool hands felt like they lit a fire underneath the skin they touched. The shorter girl’s head lulled to the other side, allowing Anne more access and she kissed down her neck, leaving behind marks of her signature red lipstick.

The taller girl’s fingers moved from running along Cathy’s torso to the hem on her jeans, beginning to fiddle with the top button before suddenly pulling back.

“Can I, uhm—should I keep going?” Boleyn questioned breathlessly, sending the other girl a cautious gaze.

Cathy, curious as to why she had stopped, was already looking at Anne and responded with a feverish nod and a hurried “yes” before connecting their lips again. That was more than enough for Boleyn and her hand continued to work at the buttons on Parr’s jeans, their lips moving just a little out of sync in their haste.

Some small—minuscule—voice in the back of her head told her that being, for all intents and purposes, kinda sober made what they were doing even less justifiable, compared to the first time when they were hella drunk. Now there was no “we were wasted” excuse and would have to come to terms that this was, in fact, something “just friends” don’t do. But that voice was just barely audible and easy to ignore, especially when Cathy moan softly as Anne slipped her tongue into her mouth, setting something off in the Boleyn girl’s brain as she tried to chase the sound just to hear it again.

Her memory was still a little foggy as to how they exactly got to having sex in a bathroom at the crowded party. It seemed like something about the flashing LED lights and alcohol made all of the events from that evening blend together. She remembered they were at one of Maggie’s parties. She remembered cheer-sing Cathy as they always did before they had a drink. She remembered watching Anna dance with Kat and talking with Jane and Catalina. And she remembered dancing with Cathy off to the side—large groups weren’t her forte.

That was when everything turned stunningly clear in her memory like those few minutes were saved on a hard drive.

The alcohol had begun to set it, Anne recognizing it by the fuzzy feeling that shot through her body as she swayed to the music with Parr. The lyrics were lost in the noise of the crowd but the bass seemed to vibrate through the walls and floors, then into Boleyn’s chest.

Maybe the reverberating beat was why she felt her heart skip as she stared at Cathy. The blue and red light in the background made her seem so ethereal. Anne was sure there were thousands of other ways to describe how perfect Catherine looked with the red light resting on her honey-colored skin, or how the shadow cast from it made the other half of her glow a teal blue, but she couldn’t seem to get her brain back to fully functional.

“What?” Parr questioned, tilting her head to the side in an adorable fashion and Boleyn felt her heart melt.

“. . .You’re so fucking beautiful.” Was all Anne could fathom, finally convincing her voice to work after gaping at the girl across from her for maybe a moment too long to not be suspicious. Cathy might’ve blushed, but the brunette couldn’t tell for sure in the light, though she could swear she saw Parr’s pupils dilated as she gazed back at Anne, the crimson light making her brown eyes looks like endless voids Anne wouldn’t mind falling into.

“And you’re gorgeous,” Parr stated, a gentle smile on her lips that couldn’t be anything less than sincere and she lifted herself on her toes to kiss Anne on the cheek. Well, that was had to be what she was aiming for, but Boleyn instinctively moved her head to the side as Parr leaned forward and her lips, instead, landed at the corner of Anne’s.

Cathy pulled away a moment later, eyes wide with apology. Anne simply stared at her, the tingling feeling the shorter girl’s lips left on her skin was still ghosting there.

“I. . .” Parr began, but ultimately trailed off getting lost in the look of Boleyn’s green eyes, which were glued on her lips. Cathy mused to herself that Anne Boleyn’s emerald eyes were like a siren song drawing in lost sailors from the sea, enchanting and impossible to resist.

A second later, Anne's lips were back on Cathy’s, only this time a proper kiss. The move was incredibly impulsive on Boleyn’s part, her body acting faster than her mind as she wanted to chase the feeling of kissing Cathy again.

“I’m sorry.” Anne breathed, ending the kiss as spontaneously as it had started, “I’m so sorry—“

But her apology was quickly cut short as Cathy, yet again, connected their lips. Only this time it was decisive and filled with more urgency as the pair both melded into the embrace.

When they pulled away a moment later, their faces only inches apart, the dark, hooded look that was mirrored in both their clouded eyes spoke louder than words. Silently, they agreed to head up the stairs, away from any watchful eyes. The miracle of how no one they knew saw them making out would remain a mystery, but a happy one at that.

Finally, after trying many doors that were either locked or lead to a room full of people, the pair found a vacant bathroom which they hastily rushed into, Anne effectively closing the door by push Cathy up against it. Parr, in one of the last fully formed thoughts Boleyn hadn’t made disappear, blindly felt around for the doorknob and clicking the lock. After that, Anne began kissing down her neck and her mind turned to tv static.

Which lead back to where they had left off: hooking up in a completely platonic way, even though both of them knew it was utter bullshit, but neither could find it in themselves to give a damn at the moment.

• • •

“Hey, where did you guys go?” Anna asked curiously as Cathy and Anne reached the bottom of the stairs where the other four were grouped. Boleyn ran a hand through her hair once again because if it was still messy—it was, but shh—at least now she had an alibi and Catherine caught herself praying she hadn’t missed any of Anne’s red lipstick marks on her neck.

“Oh, um—we, we went upstairs,” Anne responded, still a little breathless like her lungs were remembering how to take in oxygen again. Parr nodded maybe a bit too vigorously in agreement.

“Why?”

“Er, the party—it was getting too crowded for me,” Cathy interjected before Anne could make up another flimsy excuse. This seemed to somewhat appease the others, even though Anna still looked suspicious. But, nonetheless, Cleves turned back to Aragon who resumed her story that Anne assumed was about something boring.

The pair breathed a sigh of relief as the others went back to doing their own thing, the feeling of getting away with it only made more adrenaline pump through their veins as they headed away from the group.

Only when they were out of earshot from their friends did Anne speak again, “so. . .”

“That was—“ Anne and Cathy started at the same time, cutting themselves off with a nervous laugh. Catherine gestured to the other girl for her to go first.

Anne rubbed the nape of her neck as she spoke, “I was just gonna say that that was an—uhm, it was just an impulsive, at the moment kinda thing, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course, definitely,” Parr affirmed, maybe a little too quickly, “it was just the adrenaline from the party mixed with the alcohol, nothing else.”

Their conversation continued rather hurriedly because god forbid there was a moment's hesitation before they spoke, then the other would be able to see right through the facade. Both were grateful for the lighting that hide their reddening cheeks.

“Exactly.”

“Just a one-time thing.”

“Except for that other time.”

“Oh, yeah, true, so a—uhm—two-time thing?”

“Yeah definitely.” Anne nodded quickly, giving Cathy an awkward thumbs up.

That was such a lie though.

Just a few months later they fell into bed again, only this time it was after playing a few rounds of a drinking game with the other girls. Something about the liquid courage coursing through Anne’s body accompanied by an adrenaline high made the brunette kiss Cathy with more resolution and passion as they laid back in bed, both of them still panting slightly.

Something about the way Catherine looked at her when they separated, with pure adoration and awe made Boleyn whisper out the words “I love you.”

And something about the way, this time, Cathy didn’t listen to the voice in the back of her head telling to shove her true feelings down made her respond, “. . . I love you too.”

And it wasn’t just the alcohol talking.

But it still doesn’t change the fact that they don’t remember in the morning.

  
• • •

The next morning Anne gave a sleepy groan as she rolled over in bed, hazily opening her eyes that had to adjust to the sunlight filling the room. She jolted in surprise upon seeing a person in bed next to her, but her shoulders relaxed when they realized it was Cathy.

Oh shit, it was Cathy.

Her shoulder’s tensed again, sitting up slightly and she stared at a sound asleep Catherine Parr, who seemed so peaceful, no sleep-deprived, caffeine-addicted look in her eye. The brunette hated the idea of robbing Cathy of sleep any college student needed so she took the opportunity to study Parr face—in a totally not weird way—just in case she might have missed a small detail the numerous past times. Whenever she was with Cathy, Boleyn found herself trailing her eyes along with the familiar facial features from their years of knowing each other—when Parr wasn’t looking though she had been caught staring a few more times then she should’ve.

They had already toed the line between friendship and. . . whatever it was when they hooked up the first time, but at least there was alcohol to take the—pretend—blame. Only now, the second time definitely wasn’t an accident and from what Anne remembered about last night, the third time wasn’t either.

Much like the next morning after getting drunk, there were gals in her memory. Anne could piece together what lead up to Cathy and her going back to her dorm and flashes of memory after that, but it felt like a large part of it was missing. Boleyn cringed inwardly and hoped she hadn’t said or done anything too reckless (like oh, I don’t know, admit her feelings?) and if she unfortunately did, that Cathy also didn’t remember.

Luckily for Anne, before she could get too inside her own head, Parr stirred. The curl haired girl opened her eyes with the same sleepy fashion Boleyn had. Her hazy eyes, but still a rich, deep brown nonetheless, focused on the brunette, squinting slightly in the sunlit dorm room.

“Hey.” Anne greeted softly, laying her head back on the pillow. Cathy seemed to go through the same roller coaster of emotions Boleyn had gone through when she woke up and the taller girl couldn’t help but be a little amused.

“Hey,” Parr replied, uncertainty lacing her tone. Still, even in their current situation, Anne always had a strange talent of somehow putting her at ease.

Boleyn decided it was best to simply address the elephant in the room, “so. . . it happened again.”

“Yup,” Cathy said, popping the “p”, her eyes glancing down to the bedsheets instead of Anne’s eyes.

“Are you okay?” Boleyn questioned, “like, with what’s going on?”

“I’m assuming you mean the sex part and not about our crumbling economy, so in that case, yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.” Cathy nodded. And she meant it, while it probably wasn’t the best situation for her feelings involving Anne, she certainly didn’t regret it. Not even a little bit. “You?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

A beat of strangely not-as-awkward-as-they-both-anticipated silence past, then Cathy spoke, finally meeting her gaze. “Anne?” The brunette hummed tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, “what are we?”

“Well, I think we’re still friends.” Parr nodded in agreement and Boleyn continued thoughtfully—or was it more hesitantly? “Who has also hooked up three times—which I enjoyed, don’t know about you.” She added the last part rather bashfully, but luckily Cathy chuckled.

“So did I.” Another beat.

“And, er—stop me if I say anything wrong but. . . If we’re still friends after that and we both liked it then. . .” Anne’s eyebrows scrunched together as she chose her words carefully and the small action made Parr’s chest flutter, “. . . Because it didn’t change anything I—uhm, I don’t really see any harm in keeping it going?”

“Keep it going?”

“Yeah, like, keep doing this. Hooking up, I mean, but nothing serious, y’know?” Anne elaborated, “you don’t have to, obviously, and neither do I. ‘Cause if we do this, we both have to agree and be cool with it and we can always stop any time.”

“Right, of course.” Cathy nodded, “it would just be something casual and fun. That way we can still be friends?”

“Yeah, agreed.” Boleyn shook her head in affirmation, trying to force down the goofy beam that threatened to break on her lips.

“So, uhm, what do we call—“ The shorter girl gestured and hand between them, “—this.”

“Fuck-buddies?” Parr grimaced at the poor word choice and Anne laughed.

“I wouldn’t phrase it like that, but. . .” Cathy joined in with the brunette’s giggles, “friend-with-benefits would be the most accurate way to put it.”

“Friends-with-benefits it is then. But I’m gonna call us fuck-buddies just to annoy you.”

“I know.” Cathy gave her a lopsided smile, giving a soft laugh through her nose.

“Any ground rules you wanna add fuck-buddy?” Parr rolled her eyes in faux annoyance but Anne gave her that damn smirk and her chest fluttered again, suddenly not even being able to feign irritation.

Catherine’s mouth moved faster than her brain and she asked, “falling in love is out of the question, right?” It was in a joking manner, of course—but also not really. Would she be upset if Anne was open to falling in love with her? Not a goddamn bit. In fact, she was rooting for it.

Boleyn’s expression faltered, her amused smirk dipping, but luckily fixing it before Cathy could notice and hoped the disappointment in her tone didn’t shine through as she responded.

“Right.” Anne held out her hand for Parr so they could shake on it, “Rule one, no falling in love.”

That was two years ago, and both of them had utterly smashed that rule to bits, still unbeknownst to the other somehow. I guess it is true was they say: love turns people into fucking idiots. Usually only figuratively, but in this case, a little bit literally too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, fashionably late, and yes, I realize this is kinda angsty in itself and kinda half-assed, but I felt like it had to be added. 
> 
> Also, if y’all have any ideas or prompts for future chapters, feel free to comment or dm me on tumblr (it's the same username @letsgoravendors) and I’ll try to add it in.
> 
> Have a great day, I love all you awesome people ❤️❤️❤️


	8. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: language

Cathy stared blankly at the door Anne had gone through just a moment ago. She immediately wanted to go after her but that would only lead to more fighting, more of what Catherine didn’t want to deal with. Besides, Boleyn wouldn’t listen to an apology anyway and Cathy was inclined to agree with that. After what she had just accused Anne of, she sure as hell wouldn’t consider forgiveness.

The brunette gave a shuttering huff, running her hands through her curls and sitting down on her mattress.

She shouldn’t have said that she shouldn’t have said any of that. She shouldn’t have even started the argument because she knew she was wrong. Deep down Cathy knew full well Anne would never stoop that low if the look on the other girl’s face when Catherine accused her wasn’t enough evidence, the fact that Boleyn was one of the most genuine and honest people Cathy had ever meet certainly cemented that.

Parr hadn’t even realized she had grabbed her phone until the glowing blue light of the screen brought her back to her sense, her thumb hovering over Thomas’s contact icon.

_You trust him, so why are you calling him?_ Cathy frowned at the voice in the back of her head. _You think Anne is right. You think Thomas is cheating on you because you would take Anne’s word over Thomas’s any day._

“Shut up.” Parr muttered, rubbing her temple as she stared down at the ‘call’ button in confliction. She trusted Anne, but Thomas wouldn’t do that, right? He would never cheat.

She pressed the ‘call’ button.

Cathy bit her lip, her leg anxiously bouncing up and down as the other line rung. After the sixth ring, Thomas’s end crackled.

“Hey, babe, what’s up?” Maybe she had gotten too in her head or finally out of it when she noticed Thomas’s usual cheery tone sounded fake.

“I was just calling to uh—ask what you’re doing.”

“I’m in my dorm.” He answered shortly, which should’ve set off louder alarm bells than it did. She also could’ve sworn she heard the dull thumping of music on the other end of the line.

“Is that music?”

“Oh, yeah, our neighbors are having a party,” Thomas replied smoothly. “Wait. Do you not trust me? What are you accusing me of?”

“No, I’m not—“

“Cathy, what have I done to make you think I would _lie_ to you?”

Parr corrected herself quickly, “I—nothing, Tom, I was just wondering where you were.”

“Just trust me, babe. You have no reason not to, right?”

_Yes, you do._

“Right. Sorry, Tom, I just wanted to check-in.”

“It’s okay, Cathy. How about we go out this weekend?”

“Sounds great.”

Maybe part of her believed him because staying with the guy that was going to end up hurting her is what she deserved after how she treated Anne.

• • •

Anna knew something was off with her roommate the moment she stepped through the door. Anne, instead of greeting her in her usual hyper way or immediately telling her about something crazy she’d witnessed, the brunette sat on her bed, eyes glued to her computer screen. Her gaze was fixed but obviously unfocused, lost deep in thought. She wore an oversized hoodie, the hood pulled up and most of her body was buried in a cocoon on blankets.

“Hey, Bo,” Cleves said, slightly confused. No answer, Boleyn just keep staring at her computer. “Bo? Hey, Boleyn.” Still nothing.

Anne marched over to the edge of Anne’s bed a closed the laptop, finally gaining Anne’s attention as her eyes shot up to her roommate incredulously.

“Hey!”

“Oh thank god, I thought you were dead for a second.” Cleves breathed, hoping the joke would get Boleyn to perk up but instead she did the opposite. Anne laid her head back on the pillow in defeat, not bothering to open her laptop again, her eyes staring at nothing across the room.

“What’s wrong?” Cleves’s asked, concerned for her best friend since she’d never acted so dejected. Anne opened her mouth to speak after a beat, but Anna quickly added, as if she could read her mind, “And don’t you dare say ‘nothing’ because I know it sure as hell isn’t nothing.”

“I. . .” Anne opened her mouth and closed it again, trying to find the right words. “I don’t really feel like talking about it.”

Anne nodded slowly, accepting that when Anne wanted to talk about it, she would.

“I’m here when you need me, Bo.” It was Boleyn’s turn to nod and Cleves let her lips curl up in a small comforting smile before heading over to her side of the room.

Unfortunately, Anne’s demeanor didn’t change throughout the week, though she did eventually leave her dorm. But leaving the sanctuary of her dorm meant there was an actual chance she would run into Cathy, who the brunette had been avidly avoiding.

Whenever the six of them sat in a cafeteria, Anne rarely engaged in the other’s conversations, besides a silent head nod and a solitary “yeah” or “no.” Instead, she opted to look down at her phone, aimlessly scrolling through things that she wasn’t paying attention to nor cared about, but it beat having to face Parr.

Anne wanted to avoid Cathy. She wanted to avoid any conversations or confrontations about what happened. She wanted to avoid Cathy because every time she looked at her, she was reminded of how she had messed up. And most of all, Boleyn wanted to avoid her because she definitely didn’t hate her as much as she should. Not even a little bit, not even at all. Simply put, that scared her. All the things Cathy accused her of, and she didn’t want to yell or argue with her, in fact, she didn’t really even blame her, she just wanted her friend back.

Not to say that Anne’s initial reaction wasn’t anger or distaste, it was, but that feeling only lasted a day or two. Eventually, it faded away to guilt and almost loneliness because like it or not, she missed Cathy. Friends-with-benefits or not, she wanted her back.

Their friends around them weren’t blind either. In fact, you would half to be blind—or apparently Anne Boleyn—to miss the regretful looks Cathy sent Anne whenever they were in the same room together. It seemed like Parr was always almost ready to say something to the Boleyn girl, but talked herself out of it every time.

As the group of them gathered in Jane and Aragon’s dorm, par Anne and Cathy, they finally stated the obvious.

Cleves spoke first after a minute of sitting in awkward silence, “So, are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?”

“The fact that Jane has a TikTok account?” Kitty raised her head from where it was resting on her hand.

“No. . . but, we’ll circle back to that—I’m talking about Anne and Cathy.”

“Yeah, why are they acting so weird? They haven’t flirted once in the past week, it's almost as annoying as them actually flirting.” Catalina huffed in the second part. As much as it was painful seeing those two oblivious idiots obviously in love with each other but doing absolutely nothing, seeing them not talk at all was worse.

“Agreed. But Anne hasn’t told me or Kat anything, has Cathy mentioned it?” Anna asked, looking between the other three. They shook their heads.

“Do you think they got into a fight?”

“Anne was upset around the time this all started, maybe they had a bad argument.”

“Yeah, but what about?”

Cleves shrugged, “Dunno, but Anne obviously hates Thomas,”

“Ugh, he’s such a dick.”

Aragon breathed a sigh of relief, “oh, thank god I’m not the only one who thinks that.”

“I just get bad vibes from him,” Kitty added, the others chimed in agreement.

“The vibes are never wrong.”

“Exactly—but do you think we should maybe talk to them about it?”

Jane quickly added, “That’s not how it works, they have to talk to each other voluntarily, we can’t force them.”

“Since when is that a rule?” Cleves interjected.

“Since you locked Jane and I in a closet to admit our feelings towards each other,” Catalina commented dryly, though the vice in her voice was obviously fake.

“And that worked!”

“We had already been dating for two months at that point!”

“Really? You guys aren’t big on the whole PDA thing are you?” Anna said with a raised eyebrow.

Jane spoke up again before Catalina could fire back a response, “besides the point, we should at least encourage them to talk to each other, I really miss them.”

Aragon took Jane’s hand in a comforting manner, “me too”

“It’s just not the same without them.” Kitty agreed and Cleves nodded in solidarity.

“Yeah. . . And y’know if you did stuff like that—“ Anne gestured to Aragon and Jane’s interlocked hands, “—I wouldn’t have locked you two in a closet.”

“Come on!” Jane and Catalina said in unison and Cleves put her hands up in ‘just saying’ fashion.

“Oh!” Kitty piped in, her eyes flashing excitedly, “maybe _we_ should lock Anne and Cathy in a closet!”

“No!”

• • •

Watching the rain pour down on the campus, Cathy cursed herself for not checking the weather that morning and forgetting an umbrella or jacket. Her Art History class had just ended and she watched a similar reaction in all her classmates when they realized they would be making a rainy walk back to their dorms.

Though it seemed like the universe had it especially out of Cathy—and she couldn’t blame it—since she had to make the long trek to the library which was all the way across campus. Not to mention that her books and laptop would get absolutely ruined in the downpour so she didn’t have a choice other than stay where she was until the rain passed.

“Where ya headed?” A voice said from beside her, making Cathy jolt in surprise until she realized it was Anne. The brunette was holding an umbrella over her head and looking out over the campus as a few students made a run for cover.

“The library,” Parr replied simply, her awkwardness taking over.

“Well, we better start walking then,” Anne said, taking a few steps forward, rain immediately hitting the top of the umbrella as she left the cover of the building. The taller girl looked back at Cathy as she stood still under the awning. “You comin’, Cathy?”

There was a small glimmer of gremlin amusement in Anne’s eyes that she had missed so, so much and Parr felt her lips fly up in a soft smile. For a moment it was like nothing had ever happened. For a second everything was normal.

“Yeah.” Cathy quickly jogged underneath the umbrella and the pair began walking.

It felt like some sort of analogy that now Cathy and Anne were under the same umbrella, the tension between them—much like the rain—couldn’t reach them. And yes, maybe part of it was because standing this close to Anne again after being apart for too long made that fluttery feeling in her chest come back and it was like the past week didn’t matter.

“Since when do you carry an umbrella?” Cathy questioned curiously, Anne wasn’t really the type to come prepared for the weather since Parr had seen her wear flip-flops in the snow and a hoodie in when it was 90 degrees.

“Oh, I’m trying to be bougie, is it working?” Boleyn jested and Parr laughed.

“Oh yeah, _totally_.”

Anne sent her a look of faux offense, “y’know, it would be a _shame_ if I just _happen_ to start sprinting right about now and leave you behind in the rain.”

Parr opened her mouth with pretend indignation. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Anne countered with a raised eyebrow.

Their banter continued so naturally, Cathy hadn’t even realized they reached the library until Anne stopped walking. For once, Cathy wished the library was farther away. She paused for a moment before walking under the awning of the library because this was it, this was her chance just to get everything off her chest and apologize. It was up to Anne to decide if she wanted to forgive her, but Cathy owed her a real apology.

Only as she stepped out from the umbrella, the spell seemed to break and as a few raindrops hit her, so did all the fears. What if Anne didn’t forgive her? What if they got into an even worse fight? What if Anne figured out Cathy’s feelings for her but she doesn’t return them? What if everything goes to even worse shit than it already was?

“Thank you,” Catherine said—grimacing inwards as she chickened out again—finally looking up at Anne since she had stepped out of the umbrella only to find green eyes already on her, only they quickly flicked down. Cathy wondered how long Boleyn had been staring.

“‘Course.” Anne smiled at her softly. She then opened her mouth and took a breath to say something, but after a moment the brunette must’ve decided against it as simply said “Always, Cath.”

The two stood still for a second longer before Anne gave her a polite wave and began to walk away. Cathy wished her feet had cooperated with her mind when she wanted to chase after her.

• • •

Cathy stuffed her books back into her bag before hoisting the sack over her shoulders and heading out of the library building, seeing that luckily it had stopped raining. Checking her phone, she realized she’d gotten out earlier than expected and had another hour of free time before having to start homework. The idea of getting her work out of the way sooner was tempting, but the prospect of going to the nicer café on campus to take a break eventually won her over.

The shop closest to her dorm was fine, only it was always so crowded because of its placement in the middle of campus with heavy foot traffic as sleep-deprived students got their coffee.But the one near the library—which also happen to be the one on the other side of campus because that was her luck—was usually much more empty and had comfier reading chairs, so whenever she had the opportunity to visit when it wasn’t too out of her way was taken advantage of.

In the morning, Parr would normally get coffee at the café (because. . . duh) but when she would go occasionally in the afternoon, Anne would always be she got something not too heavily caffeinated since “your blood is already 96% caffeine”, and even though Boleyn wasn’t here, Catherine felt an obligation to keep the promise that she wouldn’t over-caffeinated her brain (more than it already was).

At the thought of Anne and her amusing, but good intended actions, Cathy smiled. Actually, she hadn’t even realized the soft smile on her lips until she remembered what happened almost a week ago and the grin dropped off her face. Catherine scolded herself for even smiling at a memory of Anne after how she had treated her, it felt wrong somehow, that she was smiling at the person she made upset.

Cathy cursed herself for not apologizing to Boleyn when she had the chance—multiple chances actually. Why couldn’t she just bite back her pride and fucking say sorry? Perhaps because that would be admitting everything was a lie. After all those mistakes and strife, she still didn’t have feelings for Thomas, Thomas still cheated on her, and she still loved Anne. She didn’t want to accept that, not after all that shit. Even if she knew it was right, she desperately wanted at least part of it to be wrong, then maybe all the time and effort she put into evidently _absolutely nothing_ wasn’t a total waste.

Cathy shook off the thoughts she refused to accept out of her head as she opened the door to the coffee shop, the entry bell dinging in a comforting and cheerful way. There were a few people already in line, so she took her place at the back, taking the time to look around the café.

A few students took up some of the tables, some with their laptops in front of them, and the others were either on their phones or talking with friends. Just as Catherine was about to turn her head up to the menu board above the counter, something caught her eye. Blonde hair.

Her eyes flicked back to the person, confirming it wasn’t just her imagination playing unfortunate tricks on her. Nope, it really was Thomas, and just as she considered going over to say “hi”, she saw that there also really was another girl sitting across from him.

Cathy’s stomach dropped like a block of cement.

The girl and Thomas were obviously flirting, if their looks and demeanor weren’t enough evidence, their holding hands across the table was. Parr supposed she could reason her way out of this, make up some flimsy bullshit excuse that perhaps this mysterious stranger she had never meet was just Thomas’s close friend and nothing more. Fucking bullshit. She wasn’t going to do that anymore.

Instead, she turned on her heel and left. Just left. Out the door, bell dinging, just left without a word.

As if confirming the fact Catherine truly had no feelings for Thomas, she realized seeing him with that woman didn’t break her heart, make her want to cry, or make her feel sick, it simply wasn’t her concern. Instead, her mind immediately flew to Anne because _oh shit shit shit shit shit shitty shit shit_ she _royally_ fucked up.

Her legs seemingly developed a mind of their own as she only realized she’d been walking when she stopped in front of the door of the person she needed to talk to. Hastily, Parr knocked on the door and thankfully it opened a moment later.

Cathy spoke in a quick and panicked voice, “I fucked up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is a cheating, gaslighting bitch I vote to throw him off a fucking cliff.
> 
> A little bit late again, so sorry about that but I should have more time to write because of Thanksgiving break so that’ll be good yay!
> 
> And ha, I told you there was aramour in this... was it like the bare minimum. Yes, but I’m trying to fit everything in so katanna and aramour will be background ships, but there nonetheless.
> 
> I absolutely love all the comments and dms I’ve been getting lately, they make me so unbelievably happy I love all you amazing humans ❤️❤️


	9. Mending Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *in a terrible Scottish accent* “mend the bonds torn by pride.” Yes my chapter title is a Brave reference, fight me.
> 
> TW: language

“I fucked up.”

Catalina gave Cathy a confused yet worried look as she stepped aside for the girl to come in.

“Oh, hi Cathy, what brings you here?” Jane asked from the couch, her head tilted slightly as she saw Catherine’s clearly panicked demeanor.

“ _Mija_ , what happened?” Aragon asked, putting a hesitant hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“I fucked up, I really fucked up—oh god, it’s all my fault—“ The brunette began to spiral, Lina’s hand being the only thing that was grounding her as the older girl guide her to sit in a chair. “Everything is just—I can’t believe I did all of this, why did I—god, I’m such an idiot.”

“Slow down, Cathy, it’s okay,” Jane said softly, moving over so that she could put a hand on Parr’s arms, rubbing it comfortingly. “Just take a deep breath.” Cathy nodded slowly, taking in a quick breathe of air as more thoughts swirled in her brains, then let it out in the shutter. “Good, now just please tell us what happened.”

Catherine nodded, her hands rubbing along the fabric of her leggings anxiously. “I saw Thomas cheating on me, he was with some girl at a coffee shop—I just left, I didn’t know what to do.”

Aragon looked as if she didn’t care that murder was illegal and Jane’s face was covered with sympathy and consultation—but no incredulous expression, Cathy noted.

“Oh, Cathy,” Jane said, pulling the short woman into a hug, which Cathy accepted but was quick to point out that that wasn’t what was bothering her.

“No—well, I mean, that sucks, I guess, but now I know that Anne was right.”

Catalina held up her hands for a moment to stop Parr, “okay, wait, does this have anything to do with you and Anne not talking?”

“You noticed that?”

“ _Oh Dios mío_ —yes, Cathy, we all knew something was wrong.” Aragon huffed a little, but any real aggravation wasn’t present. Jane nodded from beside her.

“Oh.” Parr said softly, her mouth stuck in an ‘o’ shape.

“Cathy, could you please start from the beginning?”

“Yeah,” Catherine affirmed, staring down at her hands for a moment to try and somewhat piece together all her jumbled thoughts. “It was about a week ago when Anne went to a party, I was studying that night but she showed up outside my dorm a little tipsy and said that she saw Thomas kissing some other girl. I didn’t believe her—well, actually, I didn’t want to believe her but deep down I. . . I knew something wasn’t right. But instead, we got into an argument, and I. . . I accused her of lying for her—uh, own benefit and she got hurt and frustrated—rightfully so because none of that is true obviously, and then I told her to get out. And she did.” Catherine took another deep breath. It was the first time she had recalled the events of that night out loud—or to anyone for that matter. Part of her—all of her—was scared to look up and see her friend’s reactions, but she knew she had to.

Catalina’s eyebrows were raised in her ‘that was stupid’ kind of way, which was usually saved for whenever Anne tried some reckless stunt, but even then it was a little amused, but now Cathy felt herself shrink under it. Jane’s look was softer, but it was also clear she was thinking more or less the same thing.

Parr cleared her throat since all three of them knew she wasn’t done explaining herself. “So. . . since then we haven’t been talking. I knew I was wrong even while we were arguing but I just—I couldn’t fucking apologize for some reason because I guess. . . I guess I didn’t know what would happen next, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go, I didn’t mean for everything to get fucked up I just. . .” Catherine took a long pause as she searched for a way to translate what she was feeling into words. “I guess I thought dating Thomas would start to fix all my shit.”

“What shit? Ok, backtrack, please just tell us what’s going on with Thomas.”

“. . . I don’t love him. I didn’t even really like him, especially not now.”

“I know, Cathy,” Aragon said in a solemn tone.

Parr’s head shot up, giving the Spaniard a disbelieving look. Catalina simply nodded.

“It was written all over your face. You wanted to like him, but you just didn’t and that’s okay.”

“I really messed up with Anne.” Catherine sighed after a minute, her mind going back to the only thing that mattered.

“Cathy, it will be okay, I’m sure Anne will understand—“

“No, you don’t get it.” Cathy huffed a little melodramatically, though she didn’t care. “I just—everything has just gone to absolute shit over the past week and it’s all because of me and I don’t know how to fix it.” She said the last part quietly. Defeated. Parr ran a hand through her curls like that would bring her the wisdom she needed to solve this whole thing.

“Cathy.” Jane’s voice broke through her thoughts and Catherine nodded. “You need to tell us everything. And I mean _everything_ , okay?

“Everything. Everything, yeah okay, everything. . . that’s cool.” Cathy muttered to herself under her breathe in some form of a lame pep talk.

“Okay, everything. . . so, you know Sophomore year, right?” The curly-haired girl began nervously, Jane and Catalina nodded. Cathy took a deep breath—to relax and yes maybe to stall—then spoke, words falling out of her mouth before she could second guess herself. “Anne and I got drunk and hooked up at a party then said it was just a one-time thing until we hooked up again at another party, this time kinda sober so technically it counted but we agreed it was just a spur-of-the-moment thing, but then it happened again like a month later so we agreed that “hey, we should just have a friends-with-benefits relationship” because I guess that’s what you do when your fucking in love with your best friend a—oh shit.” Cathy, after her quick ramble, put a hand over her mouth in a useless attempt to stop the words from reaching her friends. Too late. The damage was definitely already done.

Jane and Aragon’s mouths both hung open as they gaped at Cathy—who felt like she wanted nothing more than to just sprint out of the room. Just out the door, it doesn’t matter where, as long as she’s away from the awkwardness and maybe she could try to outrun all her other problems. But she promptly reminded herself that she was an adult now, adults shouldn’t run away from their problems and instead stand their ground and fix them. Being an adult sucked ass.

Jane cleared her throat first, “I—uhm—you should keep going, there’s er—there’s more isn't there?” Her tone was a little dreading like she didn’t want to hear all the ways Parr had to blow everything to shit, but if they were going to help Cathy, they needed to know it all.

Catherine nodded, before starting again. “I—uh—I don’t really know when it exactly started but I think I realized it a little bit before we hooked up and I. . . I never told her—obviously. I never told anyone actually, this is the first time I’ve said it to other people. I guess I thought that maybe it would just go _away_ , or if I never said it out loud. . . that it would somehow be less real. That I wouldn’t have the face the fact that I love Anne because that. . . that’s so scary to me. I think I’ve loved boyfriends and girlfriends I’ve dated before, but Anne felt. . . I don’t know how to explain it, it was just different with her. Everything felt natural and right and I didn’t realize the feelings until it was too late.

“During our fight—I accused her that she lied in saying Thomas cheated because she was upset I stopped our friends-with-benefits thing now that I was with him. And I—“ Cathy’s voice cracked slightly, she hadn’t even noticed she’d been tearing up, though it was more out of frustration than sadness. “I called her a bad friend and selfish and that she didn’t want me to be happy—which obviously isn’t true. Anne is. . . she’s the best person I know and she deserves more than me. Then what I put her through and how shitty I must’ve made her feel.” A few silent tears rolled down her face as Catherine stare holes in the floor. She reprimanded herself for even daring to cry and get upset about it after how she treated Anne, she should be the last person feeling sorry for herself.

Cathy finished her explanation softly, but somehow full of more self-loathing than anything else, “and I couldn’t even _fucking apologize_ to her when I had the chance.”

“ _Mija_ ,” Aragon said simply and Cathy had almost forgotten there were other people in the room. The brunette didn't look up, but she felt the cushion dip next to her as Catalina sat by her side, putting a hand on top of hers that rested on her thigh.

“Don’t bother telling me I’m an awful person, I already know that.” Cathy felt Lina’s arms wrap around her in a hug, which she immediately melted into.

“You are not an awful person. Quite the opposite, actually. Making a bad decision doesn’t make you a bad person, Cathy.”

“And the only thing that matters is what you do now. Now you have to do the right thing.” Jane added, giving Parr’s arm a reassuring squeeze and the younger girl managed a weak, thankful smile before it dropped off her face.

“I just want her back.” Cathy said hoarsely as her throat tightened again, “I don’t care if she returns my feelings, I just don’t want things to stay like this.”

“Then I think you know the first thing you have to do is apologize and explain yourself.” The blonde’s words weren’t anything new to Catherine, it was what she had been telling herself since Anne shut the door a week ago. That’s actually all she seemed to think about, but it’s easier said than done when your apology might hint to the other person you’re in love with them so. . .

“I know. But I don’t know what to say. How much do I tell her? And what happens if I tell her everything and she doesn’t feel the same and doesn’t want anything to do with me? Or what if she doesn’t forgive me at all—oh god, what if she slams the door in my face? I guess I would deserve it a—“

“Cathy,” Jane said, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop Catherine’s spiraling ramble. “You at least have to try. After that, it’s up for Anne to decide and you can’t control that, so please just focus on what you _can_ control.”

“And, for the record, think she will forgive you,” Catalina added, a reassuring expression on her face. Cathy’s gaze flew up to her’s in daring optimism.

“You think so?” Jane and Aragon nodded.

“Anne couldn’t hate you if she tried, just like with you.” Parr smiled a little at the older brunette’s comment. It was true, no matter what Anne could possibly do, Catherine couldn’t imagine a world where she hated her. It might actually be physically impossible, but Cathy was pretty sure that theory wouldn’t have to be tested.

Jane finally brought up the question Cathy especially didn’t feel like answering, “so. . . if you love Anne, why did you date Thomas?”

“. . .I suppose I thought that maybe if I developed feelings for someone else it would help me get over Anne.” Catherine explained, and quickly added, “which sounds stupid now, but it seemed like a good idea then.”

“Do you still want to get over Anne?” Cathy opened her mouth to respond but promptly closed it. She had never really stopped to think about if she really wanted to get over Anne, it was more like she felt the obligation to get over her because being in love with your best friend is a terrible idea, ask any media source ever.

_No, you don’t. This is real. You can’t just let it go_.

“I don’t think I do. . .”

• • •

Cathy left Jane and Catalina’s apartment with a new spring in her step. Well, actually it was more like a nervous—boarding-on-dreading—but simultaneously hopeful spring, but it was all the same, right? She was more encouraged after talking with her friends, yet there was that ever-present shred of doubt in the back of her mind that made her want to bail out again. But she wouldn’t, not this time.

The walk to Anne’s dorm was quicker than it usually felt and the brunette wondered if that was better or worse. She would get to talk to Boleyn sooner yes, but she was able to run through what she was going to say a few times and by the time Cathy knocked on her door, that rehearsal seemed to disappear.

After what felt like an excruciatingly long beat—which could’ve only been a most a few seconds—the door opened. Anne stood there in her usual casual staying-in clothes, a baggy t-shirt, sweatpants, but this time her tangled dark brown hair was out of its messy bun and cascaded down her shoulders. Catherine forgot how much Anne could make her speechless.

Evidently unable to form words herself, Parr watched Anne’s facial expression for a cue as her expressions faltered between a series of emotions, apparently unsure of which one was appropriate for the situation. Hopefulness, prepared rejection or dread, a bit of sadness, but also happiness at seeing Cathy again. She eventually decided on unsure curiosity.

“What’s up?” The taller girl questioned, shifting her weight back-and-forth between her feet like she did when she was nervous.

“. . . You were right,” Cathy replied simply, her voice still a little raw, but it was clear as to what she was referring to: Thomas.

A look of apologetic realization hit Anne, “I’m sorry, Cath. . .” Her tone made it clear that being right was the last thing she wanted.

“No, you shouldn’t be, I’m sorry, it’s my fault. I’m so sorry, Anne, I should’ve believed you.”

“It’s not your fault he’s a dick.”

“Yeah but I should’ve taken your word for it. Anne, I am so sorry about what I said, it was terrible and I’m such an awful person and I totally get it if you want to go back to ignoring each other I just. . . I didn’t want to leave it like I did. I know you would never do anything like that and I was. . . I don’t even know what I was thinking but this was all my fault, I’m so sorry.”

There was a long beat as the taller girl stared at her. Cathy’s heart dropped as some prickled at her throat. Yes, Anne has every right to reject her apology, but that was obviously the exact opposite of what Catherine was hoping for. She might think she doesn't deserve Boleyn’s forgiveness but she sure as hell wanted it. Maybe even needed it.

Parr cleared her throat, praying that when she spoke her voice didn’t betray her and crack. “I’m just. . . I’ll go—“

Her speech was cut off as Anne enveloped her in a tight hug. Cathy stood, frozen in surprise, for only a millisecond before wrapped her arms around Boleyn’s neck, standing up on her tiptoes just to match her height. She closed her eyes, a sense of relief washing over her as everything swirling around in her head the past weeks—fears, worries, anxieties—all disappeared with Boleyn’s warm body pressed against her’s. Everything about it was familiar, the way their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, the way she could feel Anne’s heartbeat against her chest, the way everything about Anne felt undeniably right.

“I missed you,” Anne spoke softly. Cathy could feel her talk from where her face was pressed into her shoulder and her tone was nothing but sincere as she tightened her arms around Cathy’s waist like she was trying to make up for how far apart they’d been.

“I missed you too,” Cathy replied above a whisper. She gave a soft, shuttering breathe but this time because she knew it was going to be alright. Everything was going to be okay. She nuzzled her head into Anne’s long brunette hair, the smell of the other girl’s shampoo made a wave of calm wash over her.

“C’mon, let's go inside.” Anne’s voice brought the short girl back down to Earth and she nodded. Although instead of Anne letting go, she just shuffled slowly backward inside, Cathy mirroring her shuffling and she laughed when Boleyn closed the door clumsily with her foot.

Catherine broke the silence a moment later, “Even when I said it, I knew it obviously wasn’t true, but the reason I accused you of only telling me about Thomas for personal gain was because I thought you were mad at me for stopping our friends-with-benefits thing. . . I jumped to the worst possible conclusion that you were only my friend by of that without even taking a second to actually think about it, and I’m so sorry because I know you would never do anything like that—and I’m sorry I called you a terrible friend and said you didn’t want me to be happy, that was so unbelievably wrong. I’m sorry for everything because you’re the closest friend I have and I love you and you didn’t deserve that bullshit. You deserve a good friend whose worth it and I promise I will be that to you.” Cathy’s heart jumped a little as she said the ‘I love you’ part. Even though they said it to each other in passing multiple times, Anne would never know how much weight those words carried. “So I’m really, _really_ sorry.” Her voice cracked a little as her eyes teared up a little more, recalling her past, extremely regretted actions.

“I forgive you, Cathy, even if it wasn’t your fault. You were just going off of what you knew, and I was being a bad friend because I avoided you and made you think it was somehow your fault. I said and did some shitty stuff too, so I’m sorry.”

“You’re a really great person, y’know that,” Parr said, laughing a little bit watery, but it was still happy.

“Well, you’re my favorite person.” Anne might as well have just proposed because Cathy melted just the same. She was glad they were hugging so her blushing cheeks were hidden in the crook of Boleyn’s neck.

“Cathy?”

“Mhm.”

Anne, much to Cathy’s disappointment, pulled away from the hug just enough so that they were face to face. “I owe you an explanation too. About why I wasn’t around.”

Catherine nodded and the pair sat down side by side on Boleyn’s bed. That was the one thing missing from Cathy’s understanding, why Anne avoided her like the plague. Well, she knew it had something to do with how she hated Thomas, but there was something else under that Parr couldn’t figure out.

Anne took a deep breath before she spoke like she was trying to pull up the nerve to explain everything. Cathy figured that Anne felt the same level of pridefulness when recalling the way she acted.

“The reason I was avoiding you before was because I didn't want to see you with Thomas. I knew he was going to be a dick and getting in the middle of those things never ends well and I didn’t want to see you hurt if something happened. Which was obviously the exact opposite of what I should’ve done, I should’ve been a good friend and been there for you because it shouldn’t have ever been about me, but I made it. . . like you said, you’re the closest person in my life and I—I was trying to protect myself more then protecting you ‘cause it hurts me to see you hurt. I care about you, Cath. So much. . . And I guess I figured that if I wasn’t there when something happened with him, it wouldn’t be as bad, but I realized—too late—that if I did that, I was the one hurting you. I was the one that hurt you.” Boleyn’s voice cracked on the last sentence and she had to take a moment and clear her throat, laughing dryly as a tear dropped down her cheek, though Cathy’s thumb caught it faster than Anne’s sleeve. The brunette’s gaze met Cathy’s, her green eyes swimming with a jumble of emotions, but something that looked suspiciously like adoration made her chest feel fuzzy. “Nothing I could do now would make it better and From now on I’m going to be the person you deserve, but I’m sorry Cathy. I’m so goddamn sorry.”

Cathy didn’t waste a second more to wrap the other girl up in a tight hug, which was returned immediately. “You’re here now. That’s all that matters.” _You’re all that matters_. “We’re both going to be better.” She felt Anne nodded into her shoulder.

They dropped their embrace a moment later, though Parr’s hands still rested on Anne’s arms on Boleyn’s on her forearms. The taller girl raised a jokingly challenging eyebrow and Cathy knew everything was back to normal. “I bet I can be better faster than you.”

“We are not making this a competition.”

“You just know you’ll lose.” Anne retorted. Catherine laughed.

“I missed you.” The curly-haired girl smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair that hung in Boleyn’s face behind her ear.

“I missed you too.”

The pair found themselves sat together on Anne’s bed two hours later, the pizza they had ordered already finished and the only thing that was left was the empty pizza box Anne had insisted could fit in the tiny trash bin after all. (“You just have to persuade it, is all,” Anne said, trying again to bend the box only for it to spring back again. “Why don’t you just walk down the hall to the trash can?” Cathy pointed out and Boleyn gave her an incredulous look. “ _All_ the way down the hall, Cathy? No that's absurd.” And it was the same women who just quoted Severus Snape from A Very Potter Musical suggesting not even a moment later that they simply set the pizza box on fire and let it burn.)

Now Netflix was playing in the background as the two girl's had eventually drifted closer, Cathy leaning against Anne, who had her arm loosely around her shoulder.

While Catherine’s attention was fully whatever episode of Friends was on, but Anne’s mind was off-planet. The Boleyn girl wanted to tell Cathy how she felt, she truly did, and she really should’ve but she didn’t. She held back on spilling it all out to Parr because that damned voice in the back of her scream to _‘just stay safe for tonight. You have her back, there’s no point in risking or ruining that. You’ll tell her another time, but play it safe down for now. You just got Cathy back, don’t mess it up again.’_

And Anne listened because. . . well because she always listened. And someday she was sure she would build up the courage not to follow its orders, but not today. Today she was just going to enjoy these moments with Cathy that she’d missed so much and try and experience something normal for a change. Just for a little bit, just enough so that if things didn’t go well, at least she had these moments to look back on fondly.

But all of her worries melted away when Cathy gave a tired mumble, turning to bury herself more into Boleyn, and god Anne loved this girl.

“Sleepy?” Anne asked softly, Parr gave a hum in affirmation, which the taller gurl chuckled at. “C’mere.” Anne shut the laptop and laid it on the floor before laying down on her mattress, motioning for Cathy to follow suit. She did and a second later Cathy was cozied up next to Anne, the other girl’s arm, again, wrapped loosely but protectively around her, Parr’s head tucked under Boleyn’s chin on her chest.

“Comfy?” Anne asked, pulling a blanket over them. Cathy nodded.

Catherine couldn’t stop the natural smile that grew on her face as Anne began to absentmindedly play with her hair. Being with Anne felt like. . . like coming home. It felt right and she hadn’t realized how much of Anne was her home until she’d been away for too long. Cathy loved Anne Boleyn. Simultaneously, she was scared of how much she loved her, but being with the brunette made her feel safe and as long as she was with Anne, Parr’s love would trump her fear.

“You still have trouble falling asleep?” Anne broke the silence in a sleepy tone and Cathy wondered how long she’s been awake lost in her thoughts. She nodded into Boleyn’s chest a second later. For the past few weeks sleep felt like a battle Catherine was constantly losing and she had a sneaking suspicion—that was absolutely true—it was because of what happened with Anne. But now something told her she would finally have a restful night's sleep snuggled next to Boleyn. For the first time in a long while she felt at peace.

“Just relax, okay? I got you.” Boleyn comforted, her fingers beginning to trace lazy shapes and patterns on Cathy’s lower back. Parr felt herself let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, melting more in Anne’s embrace.

_I know_ , Cathy thought to herself, _I know you’ve always got me._

• • •

“Shh, Kat, Anne’s. . . sleeping. . .” Cleves trialed off after Kat opened the door to the dorm, only getting a few steps inside before the light from the hallway made it clear Boleyn wasn’t the only one in bed. The girlfriends exchanged a quick look of confusion before Anna stepped forward and turned on the bedside lamp, it only dimply lighting up the room, but it was enough to make out who it was.

They breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing that it was Cathy cuddled next to Anne, both sound asleep. Kat let out a soft “aw” and Anna smiled.

“Come on, _Liebling_ , we’ll go back to your dorm.” Anna offered in a whisper and Kitty nodded, taking Cleves’s hand before halting.

“Wait,” Kitty said in a hushed tone, tiptoeing closer to Anne’s bed and getting out her phone. There was just enough light for her to snap a clear picture of Anne and Cathy snuggled up. “I’m texting it to the chat.”

Anna nodded in understanding and a moment later she saw the text Kitty sent to the group chat with herself, Jane, and Catalina. It was the picture of Parr and Boleyn cuddled together with the caption ‘parrlyn is gonna be okay :)’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this is only like a day late from when I lasted updated, I count that as a win. Sorry it’s late tho, this one was hard to write cause of all the dialogue and I edited most of it halfway through, it was a roller coaster guys.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it. I know I’ve been taking your feelings and running them over with a few buses the last few chapters but things are getting better. This story has a happy ending so even if you’re not fully comforted by this chapter, just know it’s gonna be fine.
> 
> I love you guys, thank you for your wonderful comments and all the kudos, I was not expecting any of it, so thank you :)))
> 
> Also, I did not read this through some there might be some weird writing and grammar errors in there, my bad. (Idk why i added the pizza box part, I'm very tired...)


	10. The World Falls Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the title a Dear Even Hanson or an Orpheus and Eurydice myth reference? Just you wait (damn how did I get a Hamilton reference in there? I’m such a nerd)
> 
> TW: language

The first thing Cathy did the next morning was text Thomas that they were done since confrontation wasn’t exactly what she wanted to deal with at the moment, especially not after being treated like shit. Anne, however, did offer to go give him a few choice words.

(“All I’m saying is; it would be a shame if he just. . . _happen_ to be hit by a car.” Boleyn said casually, pretending to check her nails as the six of them sat in the dining hall. Cathy chuckled a little but shook her head.

“I don’t really feel like dealing with a lawsuit.”

Anne replied with a mischievous gleam in her eyes and raised an eyebrow, “I never said there would be witnesses.”

Jane was quick to interject, “okay, no! While I agree that Thomas deserves it—“ The blonde girl held her hand up to stop Anne from interrupting, “there will be no manslaughter or maiming of any kind, alright?”

Boleyn pouted but sighed a second later, giving a reluctant “fine.”)

Cathy obviously made an effort to avoid Thomas at all costs, she broke up with him over text for a reason and she wasn’t exactly ecstatic to run into him—which was bound to happen since they went to the same university. Even though she was going to bump into him at some point, she would prefer it to not be right after she ended things.

Having Anne back made it so much better though. It was nice to see how seamlessly Anne was able to replace stuff Cathy usually did with Thomas, and simultaneously make it better. Going to the coffee shop with her felt like a plus to her day and not something that kept her from other work. It was, again, something she _got_ to do and not something she _had_ to. Perhaps that was one of the main red flags Cathy should’ve paid attention to when dating Thomas.

Parr enjoyed walking across campus again and instead of insisting on the shortest distance back to her dorm the library, she now chose a detoured route with Anne walking beside her. Café breaks became longer and more entertaining and studying at the library wasn’t an added chore on top of her school work.

Part of Catherine was even glad she found out Thomas was cheating because that was apparently the kick in the ass she needed to patch things up with Anne. She wondered where she would be or what bullshit excuse she would be giving herself right now to stay with Thomas if she hadn’t gone to that café—well, scratch that, she didn’t want to even think about that. And now she really didn’t have to because she had Anne back. They were back to normal now. Everything was okay.

She really had missed Anne so much and that empty feeling in her chest while they weren’t talking was finally filled again. Cathy hadn’t even realized some of the stuff that seem so routine with Boleyn, but once she wasn’t there it became obvious.

Like how Anne would share an ear bud with her whenever they studied or during their early morning walks to call since Boleyn knew Cathy didn’t feel like talking until caffeine was in her system. She missed listening to Anne’s weird playlists that ranged from musical theatre to hard rock, most of the time with bands Cathy hadn’t even heard of and despite all her teasing about the other girls music taste, in reality she loved it and walking to class without that suddenly felt uncomfortably silent.

And like when they sat in the library or café studying together and there was the comforting clicking of Anne’s laptop keys, without it Catherine felt like she couldn’t fully focus.

Or simply having the feeling of someone beside her and while Cathy wasn’t usually comfortable with people in her space, with Anne it was different. Boleyn rarely had a sense for personal space, so whenever she was with her, Catherine could always depend on Anne being close to her in some way. When they sat together in the library or dining hall, Anne liked to be angled towards Parr and rest her foot on the bottom side bar of the chair (Cleves and Kitty always joked that it was because Anne was stereotypical bisexual and couldn’t sit in chairs right. Cathy was inclined to agree with them). Or how she would sit close enough to Cathy that their shoulders would rest together and usually Anne would be fiddling with some Cathy wore, her favorite seemed to be the thin silver chain bracelet with a little lock pendent; if they were just relaxing, Anne would absentmindedly play with Parr’s curly hair. And without those little things, Cathy never noticed how much she liked having Anne close to her or how lonely it was not being with her

And that was just to name a few things that Cathy missed, some of them Catherine wasn’t even sure she could put into words, but in the end it came down to one simple thing: not being with Anne felt wrong in so many ways.

• • •

With December approaching and the temperatures dropping rapidly, the six friends found themselves choosing to stay in for movie and game nights instead of walking around town. Which is where they found themselves tonight, snuggled up in Catalina and Jane’s dorm watching ‘The Princess Bride’, the aforementioned couple were together on one end of the couch, Kat and Anne were sat in an arm chair, Kitty on Cleve’s lap, and Anne and Cathy were on the other side of the sofa.

Cathy found herself trying to hide a soft smile as she watched Anne drift in and out of sleep for part of the movie, her head eventually falling on Parr’s shoulder before a particularly loud sound from the film jolted her awake. Part of Cathy wished they had chosen a silent film so she could relish longer in the feel on Anne snuggled against her.

About an hour later after the movie ended, a random show was playing in the background while Kitty and Anna stood together in the kitchen. Kat glanced over from the microwave where their popcorn was cooking to the others in the living room. Jane and Aragon were snuggled under a blanket together, watching the show and occasionally turning to talk. Anne and Cathy were on the couch also cuddled under a blanket. Anne’s phone was between them as she was apparently showing Cathy something and a moment later they burst into laughter, Parr turning her head in Boleyn’s chest as she giggled. And while Cathy missed the way Anne watched her with a soft look of pure adoration, Kat and Cleves did not.

“Oh my god—they’re just so clueless.” Kitty huffed, rolling her eyes, “I really think we should just lock them in a room together until one of them confesses.”

Anna laughed, raising an eyebrow. “I think they would end up doing much more then confessing.” Her girlfriend’s implications weren’t lost of Kat as laughed too.

“Well at least they would stop staring at each other like helpless love-struck idiots.”

“I think they’re going to do that either way, _Kätzchen_.” Cleves mused, turning back to the pair who had somehow drifted closer together.

“I give them ‘till the end of the week, then I’m locking them in a closet.”

“That’s fair.” Anna smiled, pressing a kiss on Kitty’s lips just as the microwave beeped.

• • •

Kat, Anna, and Anne sat relaxing the latter’s dorm, making the best of a free Sunday afternoon by playing video games. Though it all came to a halt when Kat suddenly paused Mario Cart out of the blue and turned to Anne.

“So. . .” Kat started, raising a knowing eyebrow at her cousin, who began to nervous fidget with the hem of her jeans—she didn’t like where this was going, “how long have you been in love with Cathy, huh?” Anne paled and her throat went dry.

The Boleyn girl’s mouth hung open for a second too long for any excuse she could come up with to be convincing and after another beat she decided to turn to Cleves, giving her a disbelieving look, “you told her?!”

Anna put her hands up in innocence as Kitty butted in, “Annie, she didn’t say anything, you just aren’t subtle.”

Anne, a slightly offended pout on her face, replied with a grumbled “I’m subtle. . .”

“No! You aren’t!” Kitty said exasperatedly. Anna shook her head from where she sat next to her girlfriend.

“Bo, c’mon, please? You can tell us, and it’ll stay between us only.” Cleves tried again, Kat agreed from beside her.

“We’re your family, we won’t judge you.” Anne nodded slowly, hyping herself up to speak, then took a breathe, followed by a long pause, then finally spoke.

“Okay well. . . during Sophomore year, Cathy and I—we, er—we hooked up.” Anne began, making an effort to look anywhere but the two women in front of her. Though sparing them a quick glance, Kat looked understandably surprised while Anna just had her eyebrows raised, it seemed like she had been half expecting it. “And they we hooked up again. And again. And then agreed that we should just become friends-with-benefits. It was kinda my fault it all started because I suggested it ‘cause. . .” Boleyn chuckled a little dryly, “I just didn’t want to lose her.”

“So you thought having casual sex would fix that?”

“In retrospect, it wasn't the _best_ way to handle it—“

“No shit.” Cleves muttered. Anne shot her a glare, which the german girl ignored.

“As I was saying—“ the statement clearly aimed at Anna, “it just kinda became a thing after that. I think I finally realized I loved her like a month into the whole thing but I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to risk it. And it actually was still going on until about a month go when everything, well, y’know—went to shit.” Anne grimaced at the memory.

“So you just. . . kept it to yourself. . . for _two years_?” Kat began slowly as she still tried to wrap her head around it.

“. . .You’re a fucking idiot.” Anna deadpanned and Anne jerked her head towards the girl.

“Hey! You said this was a judgment free zone!”

“Well we weren’t exactly expecting that level of dumbassary—“

“Yes, I know, I’m a professional idiot, can we get back to you helping me?”

“No, wait, wait, wait—so it was _you_ who gave Cathy that hickey?!” Anne asked, eyes wide with surprise and realization.

“That obviously wasn’t the point of my story—but yes.”

Cleves’s arms shot up in victory, “I knew it!”

Kat giggled, nudging Anna’s arm teasingly, “No you didn’t.”

“I had my suspicions.” Cleves defended and Kitty rolled her eyes playfully at her girlfriend before turning back to Anne.

“Okay, but I’m still confused about what happened with you guys when you weren’t talking? But you don’t have to tell us if it’s really private.”

“No, it’s okay, we’ve worked past it and I’m definitely trying to be better—“ Anna’s laugh cut her off.

“Oh my god, you’re a simp, Bo!”

“What? No I’m not—“

“You kinda are.” Kitty added with a sheepish shrug and Anne shot her cousin a betrayed look, the younger girl just tried to hide her giggle in return.

“Shut up guys and let me tell my story!” The two other girls nodded in agreement, Kat making a zipping motion over her closed mouth.

“So it was all going fine until Cathy met that fucking asshole at that stupid party and they started dating. Our friends-with-benefits things stopped obviously, but I started avoiding Cathy because Thomas was always with her and seeing them together. . . I. . . I don’t know it just made my physically hurt, and I hated it. I wish I hadn’t though because then I fucked everything up—Cathy thought I was avoiding her and was just in it for sex and then everything else spiraled because I couldn’t tell her my true feelings and it. . . it all just got really messed up.”

“Oh god, Annie, I’m so sorry.” Kat said, her eyes wide with sympathy, “I didn’t even know—“

But Anne shook her head, an assuring look on her face, “it’s alright, Kitty, I swear. Everything is back to normal” and she added good naturedly, “and I don’t plan on fucking it up again any time soon.” Kat seemed to relax a little at the comment and nodded.

“I’m glad everything is okay with you and Cathy.” Anna said, “but. . . do you think you’re going to tell her that you love her?”

Anne’s stomached dropped at the question, which she had been trying to keep from running on a loop in her brain. Though even after thinking about it so much, she didn’t really have an answer. “I really don’t know. . . I think I’m going to play it safe for a while until everything gets back to normal, but,” Boleyn laughed wryly, “knowing me I’ll probably let it accidentally slip.”

“You _do_ have a big mouth,” Cleves added jokingly and Anne hit her over the head indignantly with a pillow.

• • •

It was only around five o’clock when Cathy and Anne left the library after a study session—making their way back to Anne’s dorm since it was closer and it was freezing outside—but the sun was already setting, leaving the cloudy sky a deep, dark blue. As Boleyn held the door open for Parr with an extravagant bow, they realized it was beginning to snow. Well, it had been snowing on a off for the past few days, enough for there to be more the a dusting on the ground and with the weather report forecasting freezing temperatures for the next week, it wasn’t going anywhere.

Catherine, with all her dislike for the cold, found herself smiling at the sight. Could it also be because seeing Anne—who loved winter—grinning broadly as she looked up towards the heavens, the reflection of snowflakes dancing in her green eyes made her brain feel a bit fuzzy? No, of course not. It just made Cathy’s stomach jump and chest flutter, and the urge to pull the other girl into a kiss was stronger then ever, thats all.

“How are you not cold?” Cathy giggled, watching her friend wearing just a dark green hoodie, jeans, and her wore white converse that were in desperate need of cleaning.

Anne looked at her with amusement in her eyes and shrugged, before giving Cathy and once over and laughing herself, “I’m surprised you _are_ cold with all of that.” She was, of course, referring to the puffy winter coat, hat, gloves, and scarf Cathy had dawned.

Parr mimicked Anne’s shrug and Boleyn grinned.

“Here, I’m a human furnace.” The taller girl then wrapped her arms around the other girl in a tight hug. Cathy melted into the embrace because Anne wasn’t wrong about being a walking furnace and she was never one to turn down one of Boleyn’s hugs. Cathy did shriek a second later when Anne nuzzled her face into parr’s neck, her freezing nose against her skin making Parr jump.

“Anne Boleyn!” Catherine reprimanded as Anne pulled away, doubled over in laughter, though there was no actual anger in her voice.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist.” Boleyn explained, taking a deep breathe to recover from her fit of giggles. Catherine playfully glared at the other girl, frowning in the same fashion and Anne gave her a lopsided, but apologetic, smile. The taller brunette offered out her hand in an truce and Cathy, who squinted at Boleyn with fake suspicious, nevertheless took it a moment later. And even through her gloves, Cathy could feel how cold Anne’s fingers were.

Catherine gasped, almost disapprovingly, “oh my god, Annie, you’re hands are freezing!”

“They’re always cold.” Anne retorted, a little amused, but didn’t pull away when Parr put their intertwined hands into her coat pocket. Instead, she seemed to lean into Cathy as they continued walking and Catherine wasn’t going to say ‘no’ to the extra body heat.

She would’ve liked to have a talk with the idiot who designed the campus and give them a piece of her mind for making her trek that far in the cold, but ultimately Anne made it worth it. As they walked a little more, night seemed to arrive faster then Cathy remembered in late November and the street lamps around the university grounds flickered on. Then, Anne stopped abruptly, making Parr lurch forward a bit with their hands still entangled inside her pocket before she moved to stand next to the taller girl.

Catherine was about to ask what was wrong, only when she looked up to face Anne, her words caught in her throat. Anne was staring off at one of the street lamps, it’s pink orange glow illuminating the flurries of snow, making them seem to almost burn gold. Just as Anne seemed mesmerized with the falling snow, Cathy was mesmerized watching the reflection of the pink-orange glowing flakes in the other girl’s eyes.

She watched as Anne’s breathe swirled up into the air, more pronounced against the every darkening sky and she watched as more snowflakes nested themselves in Boleyn’s tangled brunette locks, sparkling white standing out against dark hair. Catherine couldn’t take her eyes off the somehow even more ethereal women in front of her.

“What?” Anne broke Parr’s trance, trying and failing to hide a somewhat knowing smirk on her lips, her eyebrow raised.

“Er—nothing.” Cathy shook her head, simultaneously trying to shake the imagine of Anne looking even more like a goddamn goddess with snowflakes in her hair. Though that provided fruitless since the woman was standing next to her. The blush on her cheeks could easily be attributed to the cold and she hoped thats what Anne assumed as the two girls fell into a beat of comfortable silence.

Cathy missed comfortable silences. They always felt awkward with Thomas, like there needed to be words filling the air, but with Anne—like many other things, Cathy was starting to realize—it was different. A lot of their words were unsaid because. . . well because they could be. Cathy could read Boleyn like a book (accept for like the one key aspect about her being fucking in love with you...) and vice-versa so it never felt truly silent.

Plus, she quite liked the quiet with Anne—it being a side to the chaotic gremlin a lot of people didn’t get to see. When they were in their dorms relaxing Parr found it amusing and adorable how Boleyn would talk to herself, muttering comments to no one, laughing quietly to herself when she found something funny, or humming a nameless tune under her breathe. Catherine would usually find things like that annoying, but with Anne it was endearing and something she had been accustom to. She never realized how much she missed it until she and Boleyn were apart for a few weeks, but now Parr rejoiced in having her best friend back.

“I love it when it snows,” Anne commented a few moments later, gazing around at the serene atmosphere, her voice low like she didn’t want disrupt the tranquility. Cathy simply turned her head towards her, brown eyes meeting green to show she was listening. “It’s always so quiet and peaceful. It’s like everything stops and. . . everything's just right for a minute.”

A gentle smile played on Anne’s lips, looking once more at the flurry drifting down from the sky. Promptly, Catherine wanted it snow forever so that expression of joyous calm would always stay on the taller brunette’s face.

“It’s like the world falls away.” Anne added, suddenly gazing back into her eyes and Cathy swore she wasn’t talking about the snow anymore.

A beat past before Cathy spoke again, saying only thing that could come to her apparently dazed mind, “‘Orpheus looks at Eurydice. Eurydice looks at Orpheus. The world falls away.’”

Another moment pasted while Anne laughed, the bright sound ringing throughout the once still and silent air. Cathy fell in love a little bit more.

“Isn’t that a sad myth?”

Parr shook her head after some thought, a smile dancing on her lips, “not if they end up together in the end.”

The way Anne looked at her made her breath catch in her throat. It reminded her of a memory she wasn’t sure was real—as she had to have been drunk—where Boleyn had that same expression in her eyes, too many emotions swimming in pools of sea green to even begin to describe.

Then, like an unspoken agreement, they both moved hastily—though Anne was a second ahead of Cathy as the brunette cupped her cheeks, meeting Parr’s lips in a kiss. Cathy’s hands rested against Anne’s chest, one of them moving up to the back of her neck pulling the taller girl down a little more to deepen the kiss.

Warmth washed through Cathy’s body, head to toe, and suddenly the feeling of icy wind against her face, trying to get inside her coat, didn’t matter anymore.

Everything about Anne’s lips moving against hers was familiar. The way they fit together like puzzle pieces and how unexpectedly smooth they were. And they still tasted like strawberries, just like the last time. Just like every time.

Cathy smiled into the kiss as Anne’s hands move to rest on her waist, closing any small gaps in between them. Catherine took to opportunity to comb her finger through Boleyn’s hair, the familiar feeling of threading through the girl’s tangled locks made her chest flutter even more.

The impending complications that would surely result from the kiss failed to register with both women as they got more caught up in it, especially when Cathy’s hands moved to cup Anne’s cheeks again and lifting herself higher up onto her tiptoes, deepened the kiss even more—which Boleyn definitely didn’t resist. Their lips moved together in sync, matching the others pace perfectly, like they had each other memorized after those countless other times—though it never felt going through the motions, instead it was like each time it was a new dance they somehow knew the steps to.

“God, I love you.” Boleyn’s words ghosting over Cathy’s lips before they connected again, their breathes visible in the cold as they mixed together.

It took Parr a moment for her lagging brain—that was definitely due to kissing Anne Boleyn—to process what she had just said, but once she did, she pulled away. It nearly felt like time stopped and the only thing assuring her that it hadn’t was the falling snow as she gaped back at Anne—who looked a little disappointed with ending the kiss.

In the quiet voice, still trying to catch her breath, she asked “what?” She couldn’t have heard that correctly, right? I mean, sure they were kissing but that wasn’t. . . it hadn’t meant anything to Anne before, so why should it now?

As Catherine began spiraling, Anne gave her a quizzical look. She hadn’t so much as said it, it was more like it just slipping out, her words going undetected since it felt as natural to say as it was to just breathe and blink.

“. . .what did you say?”

“I didn’t. . .” Anne began, trailing off as she racked her brain for what Cathy was talking about.

_‘God, I love you.’_

_Oh. That._

_Well shit._

Anne’s felt panic rising through her body as she began to speak because this time she said it when they were sober, this time there were no copious amounts of alcohol to blame it on or erase their memories the next morning, “Cath, I—“

“I have to go.” Parr said quickly, reluctantly breaking away from Anne’s grasp and putting a little more distance between them. “I—I have to go.”

Anne moved towards her, “what? No, wait, just wait.”

“No, you don’t have to explain, I understand—this” Cathy gestured a hand between them, “ _this_ shouldn’t have happened, it was a mistake, we should just go back to normal.”

“Cathy no—“ Anne stuttered, but Cathy had already turned around to walk away as Boleyn hurried after her, grabbing her wrist so she would face her again. “Cath, just wait, _please_.”

Anne spoke again when the other girl met her gaze. “We agreed to be honest right? To be better?” Cathy nodded slowly, “well I’m being honest when I say that I don’t want to go back to normal—‘cause normal for us is friends-with-benefits or just friends and I don’t want that—“

Cathy’s heart dropped. _Anne doesn’t love you. Anne doesn't even want to be around you anymore. Look at that, you messed things up again, what I surprise._

Catherine bit her bottom lip and looked down at the ground, giving a solemn nod as she tried the twist her hand on of Anne’s grasp, the cruel words of that voice in her head ringing like sirens.

“No! Cathy please, let me finish—“ The brunette said hastily, already moving again to take Parr’s hand once more.

“I get it, Anne!” Catherine said exasperatedly, whirling around to face Anne again and pulling away from her touch, “you don’t love me, that’s—that’s fine! It was a mistake, I just—“

Only Cathy never got to finish that sentence as Boleyn moved forward swiftly, cupping her cheeks and kissing her soundly once more. If Anne was aiming to get Parr to stop talking for just a goddamn second, it worked. Catherine was frozen in place, despite the fuzzy warmth that spread through her body when Anne kissed her.

“I _do_ love you, Cathy. I love you so much and I’m done pretending I don’t have feelings for you.”

“D’you mean it? I mean like really mean it, because it’s okay if you don’t I just—I need to know.”

Anne reached out to interlaced their hands again, Parr felt herself drift closer, “Of course I mean it.”

“And not just friendship love, like _love_ love—“ Cathy trailed off as Anne laughed lightly, the sound somehow both lost and echoed in the air.

“I’m _in love_ with you, Cathy.” Boleyn confessed, staring straight into Cathy’s brown eyes with the most sincere expression Parr could ever remember her wearing.

This was it. This is what Cathy wanted. What she wanted for years but was too scared to do anything about, so was she going to do the same thing she always did? Run away from her feelings because facing them was too daunting? Dating Thomas was a horrible idea, but she did it because it was safe. Cathy had no feelings for him so there was nothing on the line, no risk of getting hurt, not like now where she would be throwing caution into the wind because she loved Anne that much. And if things didn’t work out she might not be able to put her heart back together afterwards.

But looking up at Boleyn’s nervous yet hopeful expression, snowflakes shining in her sea green eyes and that. . . _this_ is what she truly wanted. Anne was the one she wanted and this was a risk she was finally willing to take. She sure as hell wasn’t going to fuck it up this time.

“I’m in love with you too.” Cathy whispered, a giggly smile grew on both of their faces as Cathy met Anne’s lips again with a sweet a definitive kiss.

Neither of them had ever been happier since it was the first time they kissed and knew exactly what it meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, ik, Orpheus doesn’t get Eurydice back from the underworld, but I like to think they do end up together in the afterlife, so that's why I added the line “not if they end up together in the end” so don’t come at me, i don’t like sad endings
> 
> And get yourself someone who is always ready to commit homicide for u, just like Anne :) 
> 
> I'm sorry this took so fucking long to get out, school has just said “free time? The fuck is that? do this essay, this fucking statistics project, all these fucking tests, and a mock IO thing about a goddamn book you didn’t understand in a week, go fetch!” (peep the john mulaney reference) So that's been fun and stressful *anxious jazz hands*. Also, i could’ve had it out sooner, but this was kinda the chapter I made you all wait for so I didn’t want to half-ass it, so I truly hope it lived up to your expectations.
> 
> Also ‘I’ve got my love to keep me warm’ was playing in the background (in my head) as Anne and Cathy kissed, merry almost x-mas and happy Hanukkah ❤️


	11. I Got You, Thats All I Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For give anything writing wise that doesn’t make sense, I did not double check this.
> 
> TW - language, very brief mentions of alcohol

A few days had passed since Anne and Cathy finally confessed their feelings, only they still hadn’t explicitly talked about what it would entail yet. They shared kisses and were more physically affectionate, but not really discussing where they stood in their relationship. Honestly, they weren’t very concerned with the fine print, they knew each other and knew they just wanted to be together, so now that they had that, everything felt perfect.

The first time it came up in conversation was when Cathy and Anne sat in the former’s dorm, notes spread around them as they worked on their computers. The comfortable quiet was only disturbed with the sound of notes being scribbled or the shuffling of paper.

“Let me take you out.” Anne eventually broke the silence and when Cathy looked up she was meet with sea-green eyes.

“Like with a gun—“

“No! God no, like a date, let me take you out on a date—I’m asking you out.” Anne corrected quickly, nearly tripping over her words, her eyes flying across Cathy’s face trying to gauge her reaction.

Parr tilted her head to the side, “I thought we were already going out.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. . . I mean, we already kinda confessed our feelings, I assumed that the dating part was implied.” Cathy explained awkwardly, her cheeks heating up a bit as she looked back at Anne who was simply staring at her. The shorter girl quickly tried to backtrack, the last thing she wanted was to scare Anne by moving too fast, “but if not, that's cool, it’s my bad for taking it the wrong way, I did—“

“So I get to call you my girlfriend then?” Anne cut off her ramble, a grin of anticipating excitement now on her lips and Parr breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn’t freaked Boleyn out with her assumption. Though Cathy was floored for a moment at the sparkle in Boleyn’s eyes before snapping herself out of it enough to nod.

“Y-yeah, I don’t see why not.”

“Then can I ask my _girlfriend_ if she wants to go out on a date with me?” The taller girl questioned cheekily, scooting closer to Parr.

“I would love to go out with my _girlfriend_ ,” Cathy replied in a similar fashion and Anne let out a giddy laugh, leaning forward to kiss her sweetly.

“I like that.” Anne hummed, pulling away just enough as her lips ghosted over Cathy’s when she spoke.

“Like what?”

“Calling you my girlfriend.”

“Well, your girlfriend likes it too.” Catherine grinned, pulling Boleyn into a kiss, and concluded that she really could get used to this.

• • •

Officially dating Anne felt like walking on air, it was exhilarating and fun and almost like a dream Cathy was half expecting to wake up from. But then Anne would give her a chaste kiss as a greeting or hold her hand as they walked around campus or really just be around her and made Parr realize—joyously—that _this_ was reality. _Her_ reality. Anne was her reality and it felt hard to wrap her head around something so amazing.

The best thing about it was how it didn’t feel much different than being around Anne before—besides the fact that they could finally be open with their feelings and kiss without having to make up excuses. It just felt natural and it was easy to transition into their new relationship (to be fair, their friends have said many times that they act like an old married couple and they’re not wrong).

The only issue that brought up was because everyone felt some seamless and didn’t change the pair’s dynamic, their new relationship went unnoticed by the other girls. Truth be told, Cathy and Anne both had forgotten to tell anyone, at first it was because it was a brand new thing and they didn’t want to jinx anything but not even a week later everything fell into a comfortable rhythm and because it felt like nothing had changed, the idea to tell their friends something _had_ , in fact, changed slipped their minds. With came back to bite them in the ass.

It was the day after their two-week anniversary mark when it finally came out. The six friends were sat in the University dining hall for their lunch break

The only thing that raised slight suspicion between them was how Anne and Cathy seemed to be sitting closer and were a lot more touchy than usual, but they immediately chalked that up to them being two oblivious idiots in love. That was confirmed by a shared eye-roll—that really didn’t have an annoyance behind it—between Kat and Cleves when Anne rested her head on Parr’s shoulder as the shorter girl showed her something on her phone.

A few more minutes passed before Cathy spoke, checking the time on her phone, “okay, I have to get to my psych class early, bye guys.” The others nodded as she turned to Anne, giving her a quick peck on the lips before saying casually, “bye babe.”

The four girls at the table stared with mouth agape, wondering briefly if perhaps their food had been drugged and they were hallucinating. Anne turned back from where Cathy was packing up her bag to the others, pausing with her sandwich halfway to her mouth at their varying shocked expressions.

“What?”

All of them started speaking at once.

“What do you mean ‘what’?!”

“OH MY GOD!”

“When did this happen?”

“Finally!”

Parr and Boleyn shared a look as the others continued to talk over each other. Cathy raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner and Anne shrugged a little helplessly.

“I was pretty sure we’d told them.” The taller girl whispered and Cathy pulled a grimaced look.

“So you just _forgot_ to mention you were dating?” Catalina interrogated, glancing back and forth between the pair.

“I could’ve sworn I texted it in the group chat!” Anne defended, “—or maybe that was just a dream I had. . .”

“Why would you just text it?!” Accused Kat, her eyes wide with disbelief.

“Hey, who am I to not take advantage of the efficiency of modern-day technology?”

Kitty opened her mouth to rebuttal, but Jane piped in before the cousins could continue bickering, “okay, _actually_ , what happened?”

“Well you know how you have dreams that seem really real—“

Kat groaned exasperatedly, “not that, you idiot, you just kissed!”

“Oh yeah, we’re dating. . . surprise?!” Anne said an awkward grin on her face and holding up her hands as she looked back at Cathy, who despite her rolling her eyes couldn’t repress a smile. As the girls simply gaped at Anne and Cathy, four other women approached them, ready to take the empty seats at their table.

“Hey guys—“ Maggie started but was quickly cut off.

“Anne and Cathy are dating!” Kat exclaimed, pointing at the newly announced couple. Maggie exchanged odd looks with the other three ladies before Joan piped in, her eyebrows stitched together in confusion.

“Er, yeah. . . we know. We’ve known for a while. . .”

“What?!”

“You told them already?! We’re family, Annie!”

“How long have you been dating?!”

“What?—Okay wait, hold up, you guys _didn’t_ know?” Bessie put up her hands to silence the chorus of questions. The other women collectively shook their heads.

“We thought. . .” Bessie trailed off, looking for the right way to explain it, and turned to Maria, Joan, and Maggie for help.

“We just thought everyone knew about it like it was an unspoken thing.” Maria pipped in and the other ladies nodded.

“Well, clearly it needed to be spoken,” Kitty grumbled, crossing her arms.

“Yeah, Bess and I saw them kiss at a party like two years ago—“

“WHAT!” The four women exclaimed in unison. Well, really just Lina, Jane, and Kat since Anna seemed more amused by the situation now than shocked as she sat back in her chair, stifling her laughter.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have told them?” Joan said in a low voice.

As the other girls began to ask more questions, Anne turned to her girlfriend and whispered, “I knew someone had to have seen us.” Cathy nodded at the statement.

“You’ve been dating for two years!”

“No! We’ve been dating for two weeks. That kiss—er, we um, we just kissed for no reason?” Boleyn said, grimacing at her own terrible excuse.

“Was this when you were hooking up?” Anna added and Anne shot her best friend a betrayed look, but the german girl just threw her head back and laughed.

“Oh my god.” Cathy groaned in embarrassment, plunking her head down on the table which made everyone giggle despite the situation.

Maggie held her hands up, “hold up, you both hooked up?!”

“Honestly, I’m not surprised,” Maria muttered and the other girls, besides Anne and Cathy, nodded in agreement—the couple simply exchanged looks.

“If everything apparently knew about us, why didn’t one of you fucking tell _us_ about it,” Anne humored sarcastically and Cathy chuckled, inclined to agree with that statement since it took them two years to figure out what was right in front of them.

“We thought there was no way for you to be that blind.”

“We always find a way.” Boleyn jested and the others laughed.

“Well this has been. . . interesting,” Cathy began, standing up from her chair to grab her bag once again, “but I really do have to get to my psych class.”

“We’re glad you’re dating,” Kat added brightly and Parr smiled, giving Anne a quick peck on the cheek affectionately—and effectively making her blush.

“Me too.”

Boleyn watched Cathy as she walked off, staring after her a second longer with an adoring look in her eye before turning back to the others. The love-struck look left her eyes and her cheeks promptly burned even more scarlet as the other girls’ faces held knowing grins.

“Baby, wait, don’t leave me with them!” Anne called frantically after Parr, swinging her bag over her shoulder and grabbing what was left of her sandwich before hurrying after her girlfriend.

• • •

Despite Anne still liking parties, she found herself wishing she could be back in her dorm with Cathy, making fun of a shitty rom-com, instead of being surrounded by a bunch of loud, drunk students. Maybe part of that was due to the fact she finally didn’t have to have a few drinks in her as an excuse, to be honest about her feelings towards Cathy, now she could say it whenever she wanted and didn’t have to worry about any uncertainties. Cathy loved her, that's all she needed.

Anne couldn’t hide her amused smile as she heard—and occasionally added in her opinion to—Kat and Cathy’s heated discussion about whether ‘team cap’ or ‘team iron man’ was the right side in Captain America: Civil War (Cathy was on team Iron man, Kat was on team cap). She loved it when Cathy’s nerdy side showed, it was one of the things Boleyn found most endearing about her and Anne would gladly listen to her girlfriend ramble on forever.

But the smile was soon wiped off her face as she lifted her head to scan the party again, this time her eyes catching on the last person she wanted to see ever. Thomas was standing in the doorway of the room they were gathered in, his gaze flew around the room before landing on Cathy. Anne unintentionally pulled Parr from where her arm was around her waist a little closer.

If Anne wanted to punch his teeth in before, she definitely wanted to do much worse as she saw the way Thomas looked at Cathy—her Cathy—with a hawk-like stare. Protectiveness surged through the brunette’s veins and she was nearly ready to go over there and take his eyes out so he would stop staring at her girlfriend, but just before she snapped the blonde’s gaze turned to Anne.

The death glare she sent him seemed somewhat effective but just the idea that Thomas thought he even had the right to look at Catherine like that after how he treated her made her blood boil and make her act on impulse—which is always a great thing.

She flipped him off—which somehow the others didn’t catch—then turned back to Kat and Cathy.

“One sec,” Anne said, interrupting their conversation, and quickly looped her fingers in the belt loops of Cathy’s jeans, pulling her into a kiss. Parr gave a surprise and muffled “mmph” into the kiss before quickly melding into it, hands grasping at the fabric of Anne’s flannel shirt.

Anne’s hand moved from Parr’s belt loops to the back of Cathy’s neck, the other hand staying at her waist and Catherine’s hands flew into Boleyn’s hair—which never ceased to fry her brain just a bit. As the couple deepened the kiss, Boleyn slipping her tongue into her girlfriend’s, the faint whimper she heard in the back of Cathy’s throat made her almost forget there were other people around.

Though the ‘ooh’s’ and wolf whistles from their friends in the background kept her somewhat grounded, she chose to ignore them in favor of kissing her girlfriend senseless. God, she hoped that bastard was watching so he could finally get it through his thick skull that Cathy was hers.

When they separated, Anne smirked a little at her breathless girlfriend whose pupils were blown and face flushed. She only spared a second to look back up to where Thomas was and her smirk grew as she saw the anger on his red face, she found it funny the way his hands balled into fists like he was about to throw a tantrum.

“Jesus, get a room,” Cleves commented and Boleyn shot her an incredulous look.

“You wanted us to get together!” Anne rebutted, still catching her breath.

“Yeah, but we don’t make out with our girlfriends in front of everyone.”

“I call bullshit, I see you guys kiss in public all the time.”

“True, but when we do it doesn’t seem like we’re about to rip the other’s clothes off.” That comment from Kitty effectively got Anne to stop talking as both her and Catherine’s cheeks burned scarlet.

Anne went back to standing next to Parr again, arm around the waist of her still slightly flustered girlfriend who was trying to get back into her conversation with Kat. The brunette glanced back to where Thomas was once stood, fuming so much it looked like steam was about to come out of his ears, only now he was nowhere to be seen and she smiled pridefully to herself.

_Suck it, asshole, I got the girl._

• • •

Anne closeted her dorm door, letting out a soft “whoo” as the feeling started to come back to her face after being out in the cold for the walk home. She smiled as she shed her coat, seeing Cathy sitting in her bed, a blanket pulled over her shoulders, and quickly dropped off the package she’d picked up from the mail office on her desk before walking over to Catherine.

“Hey stalker, I see you’ve already made yourself at home,” Anne greeted teasingly, seeing her girlfriend typing away at her computer. Cathy raised a challenging eyebrow at her.

“Well it is movie night and you did give me the key so. . .”

Anne simply kissed her before pulling away with a soft smile, to say, “I like seeing you when I get back.”

Cathy grinned, the amount of adoration swimming in Anne’s eyes caught her off guard for a sec and her chest fluttered, “I like being here when you get back.”

“God that's so cheesy, Cath.” Boleyn giggled and shook her head in a teasing way, but still grinning like an idiot.

Parr laughed, “you started it.” Anne just stuck her tongue out at her, which only made Cathy laugh harder.

“What's in the box?” Catherine asked, still chuckling softly as she pointed to the cardboard box Anne has placed on her desk.

“Dunno, guess I should probably open it.” The taller girl rummaged around in her desk for some scissors—triumphantly holding them above her head once she found them—and tore open the box. Cathy crawled over on the bed to peer into the box as Anne pulled out a forest green sweatshirt.

Anne grabbed the box to look at the return address to see who it was from as Cathy picked up the hoodie, discovering writing on the back. ‘Boleyn’ was printed in black on the upper back of the shirt and a larger number ‘2’ was below it in the middle.

“‘Boleyn 2’?” Catherine recited and Anne dropped the box, a grin now on her face.

“Oh cool, they arrived!” Boleyn said excitedly. Parr gave her a quizzical look. “Oh right, my siblings and I do this thing every year where we personalize clothing and other stuff and since I’m the middle child, I’m 2. I guess just in case we forget our last names or birth order.” Cathy snorted.

“A hoodie pretty nice though, last year we did socks.” Anne mused to herself, taking off her own sweatshirt to dawn the new one,

“Socks?”

It was Anne’s turn to snort, “it was George’s idea.”

As Boleyn decided on a movie, Catherine ordered their pizza and a few minutes later they were snuggled next to each other, Cathy against Anne’s side, the taller girl’s arm wrapped loosely around her waist.

“Your new hoodie is soft.” Cathy hummed quietly and Anne kissed her forehead, her heart melted a bit as Parr rested her head on her girlfriend’s chest.

“I’m glad, baby.”

The film Anne picked was The Grinch, specifically the Jim Carry version so they could get into the Christmas spirit.

Eventually, around halfway through the movie, Boleyn broke the silence, “babe?”

“Mmh?” Cathy hummed, turning her head to meet Anne’s gaze.

“What do you usually do during the holidays? Like do you see family?”

Cathy shook her head, “I usually just stay around here. My parents travel a lot for their work so they're usually in different countries during the holidays.”

“Oh,” Anne said simply and seemed to space out as she stared back at the laptop screen,

“Why? What's up?”

“Nothing, I—er, I just wanted to ask you something, I guess.”

“Well go ahead, I’m all ears, love.”

“Alright. Well, I—uh, I don’t mean to be rushing things but would you—I mean do you want to—or I’m inviting you to, but only if you want to and are comfortable with it—“

“Annie.” Catherine cut off her girlfriend who seemed thankful that someone stopped her rambling. “It’s okay, I won’t be upset whatever it is.”

Anne nodded slowly, though there was still a clear dilemma going on her in mind, Cathy could see it in her eyes filled with uncertainty and nervousness. Parr felt her chest tighten a little at seeing the girl in front of her act so unlike her usual confident and blatant self and she hoped the kiss she planted on Boleyn’s cheek helped her relax—which it seemed to since the anxious look on her face dulled slightly and a trace of a dopey smile made her lips lift a bit.

“Okay, yeah,” Anne said to herself more than Cathy and took another deep breath, cleared her throat, then nervously met her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Do you. . . do you want to meet my family?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching Survivor while writing this so forgive me if my descriptions sound like Jeff giving commentary during an immunity challenge. 
> 
> Me *writing this chapter*: I should get this done so I can get my Christmas one out at least before new years  
> Also me: But like what if I ✨didn’t✨and took nap?
> 
> Also, I will write a date for them, but that's in a later chapter, i felt like i would be cramming more stuff into this chapter then there already way so yeah :) i hoped you liked this chapter, it was more of a filler than anything but I still like it.


	12. It’s Alright to Not Be Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: uncensored used of the word d*ke, talks of homophobia, language 
> 
> Basically, if stuff about parents that aren’t accepting and being bigots triggers you, I would say just skip this chapter, other than going more into character depth there isn’t anything too major in the chapter, just hurt/comfort.
> 
> And if you do decide to skip the chapter, I’ll leave a summary at the bottom so you don’t have to miss anything :)

“Do you. . . do you want to meet my family?”

“Oh god—god that sounds weird, like—well I don’t know it just sounds weird, I’m sorry.” Anne began to spiral a moment later as Cathy simply stared at her in surprise. “What I mean to say is, do you want to come over to my house to spend Christmas with me and my family, which I guess would entail _meeting_ my family so I don’t know why I felt like I had to correct that—saying ‘meet my family’ sounds so formal and scary and it would just be like a chill thing, y’know? And I wouldn’t have asked if you were going back home for Christmas ‘cause obviously I don’t want to take time away from you seeing your family, but since you weren’t I just thought maybe it could be fun?”

The whole time Anne was rambling a smile grew on Cathy’s face, both from amusement at her girlfriend’s speed talking and the idea that Boleyn actually wanted her to get to know her family. Deciding she should probably cut Anne off from her word vomit, Catherine leaned up and placed a gentle kiss along the brunette’s jaw, which effectively got her to stop talking. Anne looked back at Cathy with slightly hesitant yet hopeful eyes and Parr just grinned in excitement.

“Annie, I would love to meet your family.”

“Really? You don’t think it’s moving too fast or anything? You don’t have to do it—“

“I want to,” Cathy assured, intertwining her hand with Anne’s and looking up at her with a warm smile. “And I don’t think it’s moving too fast, we spent two years hooking up to avoid admitting our feelings, I think it’s time we stopped moving at a snail's pace.”

“True.” Anne hummed in amusement, kissing the crown of her head, and began gently rubbing her thumb against Cathy’s hand she was holding. Catherine knew the Boleyn girl did it unconsciously, but she always found the little action soothing. “I really can’t wait for you to meet them, they’re gonna love you, I know it.”

Cathy nodded, she had met George and Mary, Anne’s siblings, before but she was never introduced to her mother snd father. “I hope so, I’ve never met your parents before.”

“Well, erm—you wouldn’t really be meeting them, it’s uhm—it’s Kitty’s parents, my aunt, and uncle.” Anne began awkwardly, peering down at the blanket around them with the utmost interest. “I haven’t gone over to my parents’ in years. Or even seen them. My mum calls sometimes though.”

Parr simply held her hand tighter, letting her girlfriend know she was here and ready to listen. Cathy knew Anne wasn’t really in contact with her parents since they didn’t take her coming out well, but that was the extent of her knowledge because Anne never talked about it and Catherine didn’t want to pry. She knew Anne would open up about it when she was ready and it wasn’t Cathy’s place, or will for that matter, to rush that. But if she was ready to talk about it now, Cathy would always listen.

“It’s alright if you don’t feel like talking about it, Annie, you can tell me whenever your ready, I’m always here.”

“No, no I want to,” the brunette assured, shaking her head and she readjusted her sitting position to face Cathy more, “I’m ready, it’s just. . .”

“It’s hard to say because you never say it out loud?”

“Exactly,” despite the conversation topic, a smile tugged on Anne’s lips, “I really love you.”

“I really love you too,” Cathy said, pressed a few feathery kisses on Boleyn’s neck and Catherine felt the taller girl’s shoulders ease. Anne returned the sweet action with a kiss on her temple before straightening up to face her girlfriend fully. Catherine waited patiently as Anne’s brows furrowed, trying to pick the proper words before taking a breathe and beginning.

“Okay, so I came out to my parents right before university started, as you know, as they didn’t take it well. Well, they didn’t take it the worst, but definitely not the best. They assumed that it was a phase and I would grow out of it and—yeah. . . I guess they thought if they ignored my sexuality it would go ‘back to normal’.”

“Every year my mum calls me.” Anne raised her pitch to a more nasally voice to mimic her mother’s, “‘so Anne, you have any special guy you want to bring home, y’know we’d love to see you for Christmas’. And I always say ‘no’ because if I agree and go single I have to listen to them talk about how ‘you should meet a nice guy a settle down’—y’know, before I become an old maid at 22—but if I do go with this theoretical boyfriend, all they’ll talk about is how ‘oh we knew it was just a phase, we knew our Anne wasn’t like _those people_ ’. They care more about the family imagine than anything else, they just have to make everything look perfect for the family photo, not a hair or a bisexual daughter out of place. . .”

Cathy could feel her neck getting hot as Anne continued, anger rising up in her body that anyone could ever talk like that about something that was completely normal, and when it concerned their child nonetheless. She wished she could go up to her girlfriend’s parents and talk—and yell—some sense into them, but’s that not what the situation needed. Cathy was going to just listen and simply be here for Anne, no matter how much she wanted to argue with her parents that “hey, your daughter isn’t broken or going through a phase or confused, that’s her fucking identity and you can’t do anything the change that so just be a good person and be accepting!”

“Mary and George are really supportive though, I actually had to talk them down from arguing with our parents. They were the ones, along with Kitty, to come up with the idea that we should spend holidays with the Howards—they’re really both wonderful people, I think you’ll really like them, Cath.” Catherine smiled, sympathy edged into her face as she peck Anne on the cheek. “They’ve really kinda become my parental figures.”

“I’m sure I will love them, Annie, they sound really nice.”

“They really are. Y’know, they were the first people to take me and Kat to a pride parade?”

Cathy grinned, “that’s really lovely, I can’t wait to meet them.”

“Me too. They’re really gonna love you, Cath.”

“I hope they do.” Catherine hummed, reciting the next part in her head ‘ _because hopefully, I’ll be apart of the family someday_ ’. Cathy quickly chastised herself for immediately jumping to that, she and Anne were dating, just dating. Maybe someday they would reach that point, but Parr didn’t want to get her spirits up like that. Still, one could dream.

Cathy and Anne resumed their movie and though the thoughts of her parents brewed in the back of Anne’s mind, her girlfriend’s warm body nestled into hers and the way Parr’s fingers traced lazy patterns on her torso managed to chase those thoughts away and eventually she fell into a surprisingly restful slumber.

• • •

Anne sat on her bed the next morning, scrolling through her phone and hoping the blue light of the screen would keep her from falling back asleep. Cathy was taking a shower in the bathroom and the faint rhythm of the water falling made Boleyn oh-so tempted to just rest her head back on the pillow and catch a few more minutes of sleep before the first class of the day.

The brunette jolted in surprise when her phone buzzed, the caller ID screen popping up. Anne’s heartbeat immediately quickened and at least now she didn’t have to worry about falling back to sleep with the adrenaline pumping through her veins. There wasn’t a profile picture that popped up but the contact name was enough to make an anxious wave crash over her: ‘mother’.

Anne took a deep breath, letting it out with a shaky exhale. “C’mon, you’ve done this before, you can do it.” She muttered to herself, her thumb hesitating for a long moment over the ‘accept’ button, debating whether she should just let it go to voicemail and make an excuse that she left it on silent or something. _No, that’s delaying the inevitable_. Her mother was a lot of things, but one of the most aggravating things was that she couldn’t take a hint—or maybe she could but she didn’t care—and she would call and call until she got an answer.

She finally pressed the ‘accept’ button after what seemed like forever, but couldn’t have been after the 6th ring. Anne didn’t say anything as she lifted the phone to her ear, just stared off at one of the posters on Cleves’s side of the room.

“Hello, dear, I hope school is going well.” The shrill—and somewhat annoying—yet confident voice of her mother greeted, though she had gotten used to it over the years.

“Hm.” The brunette hummed in affirmation.

“Listen, we know you don’t come over during the holidays now you’re at university—“ _Now that I’m not trapped in your house_ , “—but your father and I were hoping we would be able to all get together this Christmas, with your sister, and brother as well.”

“Hm,” Anne said again, knowing her mother wasn’t done talking, but didn’t have the energy nor wish to add more to the conversation.

“Well, you know, we were hoping we could get a Christmas card photo of us all together this year and we rarely get to see you anymore.”

“I’ll think about it,” Boleyn answered flatly like she always said but she had already made up her mind. Her mother would insist on her sleeping on it anyway, might as well end the call as soon as possible. And part—all—of her wanted to avoid the question she’d been dreading though she knew inevitably was coming.

“That would be wonderful, dear. Oh, and if you do decide to come, which we hope you do—“ _here it comes_ , “do you have any _special_ guests you would be bringing with you? Any special _someone_ you’ve met yet?” A _boy_ friend.

“Yeah, I do actually.” Despite herself, a smile tugged on Anne’s lips as she looked back at the wall that separated the bathroom from the rest of the dorm, the shower still running.

“Oh, that’s wonderful! what’s his name?”

“ _Her_ name is Cathy.” The green-eyed girl corrected smoothly, a hint of annoyance in her tone. Though she bit the inside of her cheek, anxiously waiting for her mother’s response.

“. . .Sorry, I think you cut out for a second.”

“My _girlfriend’s_ name is Cathy.”

Silence on both lines.

“Oh. . . your _girl_ friend.”

“Yes, my girlfriend—not a girl who’s a friend, my girlfriend—I will come to visit if Cathy can come and we won’t get harassed by your and dad’s backhanded, bigoted comments.”

Her mother replied quickly, stammering a bit, “dear, we just thought that—“

“What? Oh, wait, is it that we wouldn’t fit in the family photo, right? I would ruin the family image because I have a girlfriend?”

“No, that’s not—“ but Anne wasn’t done, not even close. She had been sitting on this for so long, she was tired of never letting it out.

“People might start to ask questions if Anne brings a girl home right? God forbid the fucking perfect Boleyn family name gets ruined by their dyke of a daughter, right? Well, guess what!? No one else in the family has a problem with me liking girls except my own fucking parents! Look around, mother, Kitty’s family—my _cousin’s_ family—is more accepting than the people that raised me!”

Boleyn got quiet for a moment, the line humming at the weighted pause. The silence felt even more deafening as Anne was yelling a second ago, it almost seemed like her words echoed through the telephone lines. “You might not have kicked me out or banished me from the family but. . . I’m still me, mum.” She chuckled bitterly, “I’m still the same old Anne. I haven’t changed, I was born this way and I’m not going to change nor do I want to. You think you’ve lost one of your daughters and you’re just waiting until she turns ‘normal’ again, well guess what?” Anne’s voice strained a bit as her throat tightened more. She tried to swallow down the sore, growing lump in her throat and prayed it didn’t sound like she was about to cry. “I’m still the same child that’s in all those photo albums you have on the bookshelf and I’m still the same girl who walked through the front door every day after school, I’m not any different, if anything I’m more myself then I’ve ever been.”

Her mother’s line was still silent and part of Anne wondered if she had hung up. She wouldn’t put it past her. But she continued anyway, she at least wanted to get this out since it had been running on a loop in her brain whenever she thought about what she would say to her mother if and/or when she finally got up the nerve. “And instead of realizing that and supporting me, you _ignored_ me—“

“Honey, we didn’t ignore you, we call you to come to visit but you never do—“

“No mum, _you_ ignored _me_. I’m. . . _me_. My bisexuality is me, it’s apart of my identity and by ignoring that you’ve been ignoring me. . . _you don’t get_ to pick the parts of me you like—that you think are okay and disregard the other stuff you don’t like, you have to accept me or not. It’s all or nothing. And you chose nothing.”

“And y’know what?” A lone tear rolled down her porcelain cheek that she didn’t bother to wipe away. “It really is a shame because I—I like who I am now. I’m happy now, I’m _proud_ of who I’ve become.” The smallest smile grew on her lips as she talked, even in the current situation she hadn’t really said those things out loud and it felt. . . empowering. “I’ve got amazing friends and a girlfriend that I love and. . . and you’re missing out on what a great daughter you have. But you had your chance—multiple chances to make things right, but you didn’t. You made your decision. Now I’m making mine.” Part of Anne wanted her mother to chime in and argue, she wanted to prove her more wrong, but the other half of her didn’t want to hear what she had to say. She was done hearing what her parents had to say, she said what she needed to and it felt like a bit of weight was finally lifted off her chest. Through Anne did find it ironic though that the one time her mother decided to listen was the one time it wouldn’t have made a difference.

“So why don’t you put that on the goddamn Christmas card.” She finished cooly and with that, Anne hit the ‘end call’ button, tossing her phone down on the mattress next to her, which bounced just out of her reach. Boleyn stared blankly at her phone, debating briefly whether she should reach for it before an overwhelming wave crashed over her, the reality of what just happened hit her suddenly and she looked away from where her phone lay. That was when she noticed her girlfriend leaning halfway out of the bathroom door, wet hair in ringlets framing her face with a white robe wrapped around her, and her damp lock matched her expression. But, even then, Boleyn couldn’t ignore the fact she still looked like a goddess.

Anne cleared her throat awkwardly, “er— _that_ was my mother.”

“I figured,” Catherine said, sympathy tugging on her lips as she walked forward towards the other girl.

“I’m guessing you heard? Or at least know how it ended.” Cathy nodded, wet curls moving with the movement which Anne always felt enamored by.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop I. . .” Parr trailed off when her girlfriend shook her head in an assuring way, motioning for her to sit down next to her, which she did swiftly.

“It’s alright, at least I don’t have to retell the whole thing again.”

“Are you okay, Annie?” Anne thought about it for a second, her head already nodding in affirmation from reflex because yeah, she was always okay. But as soon as she stopped to think about it, about what really just happened, what she finally said to her mother, she shook her head hesitantly and a short wave of relief washed over her when she felt Cathy’s arms around her. She buried her face into the fabric of the robe, it smelled like laundry and the mix of Parr’s shampoo made her nerves settle.

“I don’t think I am.” The brunette spoke into the short girl's robe, words slightly muffled.

“That’s alright, love, you don’t have to be fine all the time.” Catherine comforted, tracing small circles on the small of Anne’s back, noticing how Boleyn relaxed a little at the motion. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Boleyn shrugged limply and Parr nodded in understanding, opting to draw her fingers gently through her girlfriend’s hair, rubbing her scalp as well. The short sniff Anne gave tugged on her heart as they simply sat there for a bit, Cathy wishing there was more she could do for Boleyn. The shorter girl had begun to think Anne wouldn’t bring it up at all until her voice broke the silence again, her tone strained.

“It didn’t feel better.”

“What didn’t?”

“I thought yelling and ranting at her would make me feel better but it didn’t—I mean, it got some weight off my chest but now I’m not really frustrated I’m just. . . sad. When there was mostly anger it was easier to ignore it, but now there’s nothing but that distraught feeling and it’s somehow worse.” Anne elaborated, trying to successfully get across her feelings which she herself didn’t fully understand, but Cathy knew what she meant. “I just thought saying everything I’d been bottling up would fix everything but it hasn’t, and I _don’t know_ what to do now. . .” The brunette finished softly, even a bit deflated.

“Well, you finally voiced something you’ve been holding in for years, and all those mixed emotions have just been bottled up and now it’s all come out at once, it’s not something that you would get over immediately. Plus, it’s a very difficult thing to tell your parents—or anyone really—how you truly feel. It takes courage to admit that, Annie, so please don’t think you’re overreacting. And it’s gonna take a bit of time to figure things out, to process your emotions, but you never have to do it alone. I’m always here to help, or even just listen if that's what you, just like the rest of our friends. I’m not going anywhere, love.”

Parr could feel Anne smile against her robe, the taller girl planting a few kissed along Cathy’s neck and jaw in gratitude. “You’re really wonderful, you know that?”

“You may have mentioned it.” Catherine hummed, “I’m always here for you, Annie. Always.”

She felt Anne murmur a ‘thank you’ and Cathy responded with a kiss on the temple. This timid side of Anne rarely showed itself, but it usually surfaced during heart-to-hearts, since dealing with emotions wasn’t exactly Boleyn’s forte. She preferred to deal with things internally, which only succeeded in keeping those feelings locked up most of the time (which is definitely a healthy way to process your emotions).

A few more minutes passed in comfortable silence and Cathy would have assumed Anne has fallen asleep against her if it wasn’t for her hand that absentmindedly played with her curls.

“. . .Y’know sometimes I get jealous,” Anne admitted quietly, almost like she was okay if Cathy hadn’t heard her. But Parr did, her girlfriend’s voice bringing her out of her thoughts.

“What do you mean?”

“With Kat, with her parents. When I visit them or see other supportive parents. Don’t get me wrong, I’m so glad that they’re accepting of their child and they love them and that Kitty’s parents took me in but. . . but part of me wants that. I look at all those families who embrace their kid’s sexuality and are proud of it and I just realize—I’m _never_ gonna have that. . .” Anne’s voice cracked at the last part, Catherines’s heart along with it, “. . .and until then I never even realized I wanted it.”

A few tears trailed down Cathy’s cheeks as she listened to her girlfriend’s words, which she knew rang all too true. She knew a handful of other lgbt+ people besides Anne whose parents couldn’t be categorized as accepting in any way and it was both heartbreaking and infuriating to think about.

“Sometimes it’s not about needing someone’s love and more about wanting it.” Boleyn nodded, her lips pursing as she sniffed, looking down to quickly whip the wetness from her eyes. “Annie that’s completely fine and understandable to feel that way. . . And I am _so_ sorry your parents aren’t those people who accept you, but there are going to be others who will be—there already are, like Kat’s parents, and Kat, and your siblings, and me, and all our other friends. And when you meet my family they’ll become those people too. And you don’t deserve people in your life that don’t realize how great you are.” Cathy moved to look into Anne’s eyes, her hands cupping her girlfriend’s face, gaze landing on falling tears and wet eyes. “You’re wonderful, babe. You are so utterly _amazing_ and I love you so much and anyone who can’t see that is a daft idiot.”

Anne responded with something between a laugh and a sob as she pressed a bit of a messy, but grateful, kiss to her girlfriend’s lips.

“Thank you.” The taller girl murmured, gazing back into Parr’s eyes. Catherine swiped a rogue tear that trailed down Boleyn’s cheek with her thumb.

“Of course, my love,” Cathy replied, fondly tucking a loose strand of brunette hair behind Anne’s ear. “I’m glad I could make you feel better.”

The couple adjusted so they were laying down on Anne’s bed, the green-eyed girl still snuggled into Cathy as Parr gently fiddled with the other’s hair. Anne’s nerves seem to settle more each time she breathed, the familiar yet indescribable scent of Cathy Parr filled her lungs and even though she couldn’t be classified as “alright” then, she knew she would be. With more time to process and accept what happened and to be around the people she knew loved her, she would be okay, Anne was sure of it.

“You have to get to class,” Boleyn spoke eventually, breaking the stillness of the dorm room, though her tone more disappointed the urgent

“I’ll email my chem teacher later that I wasn’t feeling well,” Parr assured in return, more than ready to ditch school for her girlfriend’s well being.

“Cath?” Anne said a second later and Cathy hummed as Boleyn shuffled out of Parr’s arms to prop herself up on her elbows. Green eyes filled with tentative puzzlement. “Why do you do this? Why do you deal with me? Look at me, I’m a mess, it's not even 9 o’clock and I’m already having an emotional breakdown.” Something tugged on Cathy’s heart as Anne let out a short, chagrined laugh, and she sat up to meet Boleyn’s height.

“Baby, I don’t deal with you, I _choose_ you. Every day I choose you, and not because of any obligation because I want to. I love you. I will _always_ choose you.” Deep brown eyes swam with pure adoration and sincerity and Anne felt the familiar feeling of falling into them once again. Boleyn wondered what exactly she had done to deserve such an amazing person in her life, and one who loved her nonetheless, but she didn’t feel like dwelling on that now. People like Catherine Parr only come around once in a lifetime, if at all, and Anne wasn’t sure how she got so lucky but goddamn she could never be happier for whatever force brought Cathy into her life and she didn’t think she could ever repay it for as long as she lived.

“Damn you, you fucking word savant.” Anne gave a watery laugh, nestling her head back into the crook of Cathy’s neck and her arms hugging her girlfriend tighter, hoping it could begin to some way show how much she appreciated everything she said and did. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Anne asks Cathy to come over to her house for Christmas, Cathy says yes of course, but she’ll be meeting Kat’s parents who are really accepting since her parents just ignored her coming out and just expected her to have a girlfriend. Anne’s mom calls and asks if she’ll be coming for x-mas, Anne tells her that she has a girlfriend tells her off, and basically cuts herself off from her parents. Cathy comforts Anne and the hurt/comfort enters the chat.
> 
> *checks list* ok, so far we have Thomas and Anne’s bigoted parents on the “throw them off a fucking cliff” list.
> 
> And then I said “hopefully I’ll get this out before new years” you know, like a liar. Also this was supposed to be combined with my Christmas chapter but it turned out to be way longer then I thought so I’m just making them separate.
> 
> Ngl guys, writing Anne’s dialogue with her mom made her tear up, that might have been one of the most emotional things in this story. 
> 
> And idk if anyone actually reads these notes, but if you do and you’re someone struggling with their sexuality, I just want to let your know that it’s gonna be okay. Take it from someone who was there (and is still there in some ways because change is always happening) that it really is going to be alright, whatever you choose to do or not do or however you decide to identify, it really is okay and there will always be people out there supporting you, I promise you, you are so not alone.
> 
> Also I’m sorry if there are grammar errors in here, I didn’t read it over but I will eventually, I just wanted to get it out.


	13. Merry Christmas, Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: language
> 
> Holy shit this is a long one-
> 
> Also yes, I’m aware it is nowhere near Christmas, but it was published as soon as my writer blocked brain could get it so I apologize, I hope y’all like it :)

“Annie let's go!” Kat shouted from where she stood next to Cleves’s red jeep. Anne simply replied with an impish grin and kept packing a ball of snow in her hands before throwing the snowball at Cathy—who was minding her own business putting her suitcase in the trunk of the car. The ball hit Cathy’s back, lucky she was most protected by her jacket, but some of the bits of ice crystals got caught in her hair.

“Hey!” The curly-haired girl yelped and Anne threw her head back laughing, but she hurried forward to hug her girlfriend anyway.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist.” Boleyn apologized, drawing away to kiss the tip of her nose before Cleves interrupted.

“You can be sickeningly cute in the car, we need to go now if we want to make it to Kat’s before it gets dark.”

Jane and Lina were going on holiday in Spain to spend time with Aragon’s family, which left Kat and Anne to take their respective girlfriends to meet their parents. Their house was only a couple hours away, but with the chaotic trio, plus Cathy—who could be chaotic herself, don’t get her wrong—in a car ride for a while with no guiding force—Jane and/or Lina—it was bound to take longer.

The four of them piled into the car after their bags were in the back and Cleves started up her car.

“Can we put the top down?” Anne asked, getting settled in the backseat next to Cathy, leaving Kat in the passenger seat and Anna driving.

“What? No, it’s like 0 degrees outside.”

“We have coats.”

Cleves responded with an eye-roll and so began the chaotic, unsupervised—even though they were all legal adults—road trip that two hours longer then it should have because Cathy, Anne, and Kitty were immersed in a competitive game of the license plate alphabet game and Kat telling Anna to “follow that car” to see if it was a ‘Q’ or and ‘O’ on their license plate made Cleves miss the exit on the highway. Anne and Kat insisted on stopping at 3 gas stations for bathroom breaks and snack runs and they had to stop the car at a rest stop because Cathy got car sick from reading (even though she knew very well what it would do to her).

By some miracle, they finally drove off the main road and into a smaller town with beautiful, rustic looking, brick buildings, the streets bustling with people going about their day. Christmas decorations hung from lamp posts and store windows—though they weren't on yet—and shoveled snow was against the curbs and coating the roofs. It looked like the town every book about Christmas was set in and Cathy loved it.

And finally, Anna’s car came to a stop in front of a medium-sized, two-story house, with probably a nice lawn though you couldn’t really see it under the inch or so of snow. Other cars were parked in the driveway that Cathy had to assume were the other guests’ so Cleves had to part along the curb.

Anne squeezed her girlfriend’s hand excitedly, giving her a bright, reassuring beam before bolting out of the car on it had stopped to unload the luggage. Parr smiled softly at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm but her nerves immediately came back as she glanced through the side window at the house once more. The red-bricked home suddenly seemed to loom over her as all of Catherine’s anxiety’s rushed back about meeting Anne’s parents. What if they didn’t like her? What if they thought she was a bad match for Anne? What if they forbid her from dating Anne or something horrible like that? Though the rational part of Cathy knew Kat’s parents were very nice people from what she’d heard, but she couldn’t help be nervous enough where she could feel her heartbeat in her ears.

“You alright, Cathy?” Cleves questioned and Parr’s head yanked up to meet Anna’s eyes in the rearview mirror. The shorter girl paled slightly but nodded, maybe pretending to not be nervous would trick her brain or something. Probably not, but one could hope.

Pulling her coat on, Cathy opened the car door, bracing the cold that hit her in the face, and went to get her bag. Anne insisted on carrying it because “that’s what chivalrous girlfriends do” and Parr tried to protest but the glint of determination in the other girl’s green eyes made it clear she wasn’t budging.

The four of them trudged up the snow shoveled the driveway and Kat began looking for her key before the door swung open to reveal a tall older man, his hair grey and brushed back inside part with a short beard that matched in color. His blue eyes were as bright as his smile and Kat squealed “hi dad!” dropping her bag to give him a tight hug, which he returned.

Katherine pulled away a moment later only to be enveloped in another hug by a woman who suddenly appeared.

“How are you, darling?” The woman asked, and finally separating from the hug, it was clear as day this was her mother. Both her and Kat had longer, thinner faces, big brown eyes, and a slightly upturned nose. Though it looked like Kat got her wide smile from her father.

“I’m good—oh, and here is everyone,” Kitty spoke quickly, grabbing Anna’s hand. “You know Anna, obviously—“ Cleves had met her girlfriend’s parents multiple times and that summer, after graduation, they were planning a trip to visit Anna’s back in Germany “—and Anne, cause, yeah, and that’s Cathy.”

The parents’ eyes turned to Cathy who felt herself shrink under their gaze, even though it was nothing but warm and welcoming. Her mind froze for a moment and Parr wondered if she was supposed to say something and was immediately grateful when she felt Anne give her hand a few comforting squeezes before she spoke.

“She’s my girlfriend.” Anne beamed with reverence and Cathy’s felt her face flush even more, but the shorter girl also couldn’t repress the smile on her lips.

“That’s wonderful, Anne! It’s nice to meet you, Cathy, I’m Joyce and this is my husband Edmund.” Kat’s mother greeted.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Parr spoke, the timid voice she hadn’t remembered using since high school apparently making a guest appearance. Edmund put out a hand for her to shake—which she accepted nervously, hoping her hands weren’t as clammy and she thought they were—and Joyce pulled her into a hug, followed by Anne, then Anna.

“Please, come inside, come inside, before you all catch a cold,” Joyce said, stepping aside so they could all step into the front hall. The foyer was nice, there were wooden, chestnut floors, and the walls were painted an almost blueish grey and there was a pretty Turkish rug running along the all. Soft chatter could be heard from around the corner, in what Parr assumed was either the kitchen or living room as the four of them shed their coats and shoes.

“Anne, your brother, and sister are here somewhere,” Joyce added, pointing down the hall. Anne smiled, grabbing Cathy’s hand and looking at her in silent question if she wanted to meet her siblings again. Catherine nodded and followed/was dragged down to the kitchen.

George hadn’t changed since the last time Cathy saw him, his hair was still short and messy and a clean-shaven face and just a bit taller than Anne—is she wasn’t wearing heels.

“Georgie—this is Cathy, my girlfriend.”

“Wow, Bo-bo, how did you manage to get someone to date you.”

“I’m not hopeless y’know.”

“Well—“

“Shut up, you’re still single.”

“That’s because I _choose_ to be.”

“That’s another way of saying no one will date you.” Anne’s sister chimed in, walking up to the group with a small plate of food from the little buffet in the dining room. Mary’s hair had grown from shoulder length to chest length and it seemed to be wavier, but the last time Cathy had seen her was when she visited Anne last year at university. She did look a lot like Anne, they had the same face shape and nose, though Mary was the shortest sibling.

“Hey Cathy,” She greeted, smiling warmly at Catherine—which she returned—before popping a grape into her mouth and swiping the plate away as Anne tried to grab one of the crackers. Cathy giggled at the action as Anne frowned.

Cathy met a few other new faces, like Anne and Kat’s other aunt and uncle—Margaret and Edward, Kat’s older brother Charles—who didn’t look much like his sister at all except for the brown eyes, and Kat’s grandmother—who was a very sweet woman Cathy had decided after they had lovely a conversation about knitting (yes Cathy knits, leave her alone). Anne explained that the rest of their extended family lived back in France and couldn’t make it this year and Catherine couldn’t imagine what's the house looked like packed with more people. Yet oddly the thought of more family in the house didn’t seem overwhelming, more like comforting.

Since there were a limited number of spare rooms for guests, Anne and Cathy volunteered to take the pull-out sofa bed in the living room and after a very nice dinner and casual talk for a few hours, everyone began to head to bed.

Anne wore a pair of grey sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt with a tiger printed on it as she made her way back to the living room, carrying two blankets in hand.

“These were the only extra ones I could find, so we’re gonna have to snuggle up for the night.”

“Oh no, what a travesty.” Cathy chuckled sarcastically, taking the blankets from Boleyn to lay them out before crawling into bed. Anne followed, getting under the covers just to let out an “oops” a moment later, and shuffled out of bed to turn off the lone lamp in the room before rushing back under the warmth of the covers, pulling the pile of blankets over herself again and turned to snuggled into Cathy—who softly giggled.

“Sorry that's it’s kinda cramped—“Anne began, lifting her head from where it was settled in Parr’s chest but the shorter girl simply shook her head, planting a silencing kiss on Boleyn’s temple, and smiled fondly.

“It's perfect.”

“Really? It's even more uncomfortable than the dorm room beds.”

“Doesn’t matter as long as I’m next to you.”

“You’re such a sap.” Anne shook her head in faux disappointment, but the corners of her lips lifting up in an equally sappy smile gave her away.

“Hmm, I wonder where I get it from.” Cathy knitted her eyebrows together in fake thought but Anne was quick to defend herself.

“Hey, I never said it was a bad thing.” Catherine chuckled, beginning to gently play with Boleyn’s hair.

Anne relaxed at her touch, murmuring a tired, “g’night, I love you.” A soft smile graced Parr’s lips as her girlfriend nuzzled into her more and she was glad Anne really was like a human furnace as she could hear the cold winds whipping outside.

“I love you too, sweet dreams, babe.”

• • •

Anne woke up the next morning to the sleeping form of her girlfriend and smiled softly. It was rare she ever woke up before Cathy since she was somehow a night owl and early bird—so apparently she didn’t need sleep ever. Catherine attributed her strange sleeping habits to the caffeine that was surely running through her veins from the amount of coffee she drank, Anne was inclined to agree.

Boleyn carefully untangled their legs and slipped out of the arm that was draped over her waist so she wouldn’t wake the other girl from her much needed sleep and after stretching, headed off to the kitchen. No matter how much sleep Cathy got she would always want coffee and since Anne had her preferred order memorized she headed towards the coffee machine to start brewing and grabbed two mugs. (Sure, it was just a black coffee with just a small shit of cream, but still)

It was relatively early in comparison to when Anne usually woke up, sometime around 10 o’clock, so it wasn’t a big surprise the kitchen was empty. But a few minutes later she soft patter of Parr’s feet as she walked into the kitchen.

“G’morning.” Anne hummed sleepily, but grinning wide when she saw Cathy wearing her new—even more oversized looking—hoodie, the bottom ending halfway down her thigh, and the sleeves completely covered her hand. Anne was sure she had never seen her girlfriend more adorable, and wearing her clothes no less.

“Nice hoodie.” Anne raised an eyebrow as she made no effort to hide her checking out her girlfriend. Her curly hair was artfully messy with her bed head and Parr had that sleepy look on her face, rubbing her eyes to try and get rid of it. Cathy blushed a little when she saw Anne staring at her, but Anne just stepped forward to hug her, arms lingering around her waist as said quietly so that only Cathy could hear.

“You look amazing in green.” Catherine blushed harder as she buried her head into Boleyn’s neck at the compliment, which only made Anne’s heart melt more. The pair pulled away with just enough room for Anne to capture the other girl’s lips. The kiss started off slow, Cathy still a hit drowsy, but evidently the action woke her up as their lips moved together with less lax and more purpose.

“Stop snogging in the kitchen.” Mary’s voice berated, successfully separating the two girlfriends with a start as they seemed to have forgotten they were standing in the middle of a kitchen. Anne narrowed her eyes at her sister, who held the classic ‘I need coffee otherwise I will commit murder’ look at her eyes a lot of the students at university wore—though, she mostly recognized it from the way Cathy looked in the mornings.

“Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Anne teased, faking a tone of innocence, knowing exactly how to push her buttons.

“Fuck you,” Mary replied, sticking her middle finger up at her sister and Anne returned the gesture.

“You too.”

“Girls, can we not curse at 9 am?” Joyce chided, walking into the kitchen and standing with her hand on her hips.

“Yeah Mary, watch your fucking language.”

The older woman raised a scolding eyebrow, which Boleyn seemed to shrink under, “Anne.”

“Sorry, mum.” Anne apologized sheepishly, but her mother’s face softened.

“It’s alright, dear, why don’t you go wake up Kat and Anna so we can have breakfast.” The brunette nodded dutifully and hurried off down the hall and up the stairs.

The next few days past with Kat and Anne showing the others around town, the movie theater, the coffee shop, the book store, going back to the coffee shop because Parr had already finished her first cup. Anne had insisted she get decaf in the afternoon, otherwise, she would be up all night, and Cathy, knowing she was more than right, begrudgingly agreed. Though the sweet kiss Anne planted on her lips made it a little more worth it. One night they took a stroll through town and seeing all the lights from the streets and store windows shining gave Cathy a warm, comforting feeling.

Christmas was fast approaching and Parr would often sit up with her girlfriend after everyone had turned in for the night to watch the occasional snowfall outside the window. Anne’s eyes lit up just the same as the night they confessed, a jolt of joyfulness going down her spine as that memory came flooding back again making a goofy smile grow onto her lips.

As the curly-haired girl rested her head on Anne’s shoulder, she couldn’t help speculate how lucky she was for having Boleyn in her life, not to mention being in an actual relationship. It made her feel like she was floating on air as everything about it felt too good to be true. But as Anne shifted so her arm draped on Catherine’s waist and pulled her closer, Parr grinned, knowing that it truly was real.

Cathy was grateful for her overpacking habits when it was announced they would be having to dress up for the little Christmas eve celebration. The shorter girl dawned a slim-fit pair of black jeans and a white dress shirt with black strips that she tucked into her pants, tying it together with a pair of black vans and hoping no one looked at her foot attire. She decided she didn’t want to deal with her curls, but leaving them up in the messy bun they’d been in all day didn’t seem right, so Parr just left her hair down.

She smiled as she saw her girlfriend wearing a cream-colored turtle neck with a white a black plaid printed skirt, her signature red lipstick seemed to pop out even more with her outfit and her brunette locks tied back in dutch braids.

“Wow,” Anne said, her eyes traveling up and down her girlfriend, effectively making Cathy blush profusely.

Though she wasn't flustered enough to not shot back a teasing reply, “I was about to say the same thing.” She proceeded to mimic Anne’s up-and-down, taking in the taller girl’s outfit one more and how nicely her clothes hugged her body just enough. Boleyn’s lips lifted up in a smirk at the action and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

“Cathy, I know I’m irresistible, but you’re going to have to find a way to keep yourself together woman.” Boleyn’s faux serious tone made Cathy give a breathy laugh, “the lipstick smudges.” The last remark had more of an effect on her than Parr would ever care to admit, especially to Anne, but her thoughts were cut off again.

“Jesus Christ, can you keep it PG for once?” Cleves’s voice snapped them back to earth and Cathy felt her ears burn in embarrassment, but thankful amusement gracing her features as Anne pulled Parr a little closer from around her waist and told Anna to “fuck off” before being quickly reprimanded by Joyce.

As all the guests began to mill around, talking in little groups amongst themselves, Anne promised Cathy some drinks and stepped off towards the kitchen.

“Hey, Georgie,” Anne said, striding into the kitchen. George simply hummed in return as he took another sip from his beer bottle.

“Anne?” He asked a moment later, hesitance in his tone, which grabbed his sister’s attention as she poked her head out of the refrigerator in question.

“What’s up?”

“Have you. . . y’know, told _them_ yet? About Cathy?” He inquired carefully. He didn’t have to specify who ‘them’ was since Anne’s face immediately faltered. George and Mary weren’t blind to the way their parents treated Anne since she came out, and though they tried multiple times to lecture them about it, their parents usually pushed it off with an empty promise of “well we’ll try to be more understanding”.

Anne closed the refrigerator door and walked so she was leaning against the kitchen island across from George and eventually nodded slowly.

“I told her, yeah.”

“And I take it she didn’t take it well. . .”

“Would I be here if they were?” George frowned slightly as the words laced in irritation, “Sorry.” Anne followed immediately, grimacing at her harsh tone that was unfairly pointed towards her brother. He shook his head dismissively, waiting for her to continue.

“I more or less—well, no, I _directly_ told her that they’re going to be out of my life because they don’t respect who I am.” The brown-haired woman explained, her eyes anywhere but the guy in front of her.

George’s face fell, looking over at his sister who was clearly trying to act like it was no big deal“I’m so sorry Bo-Bo, I can talk to them, if you want, I’m sure I—“

“No. It’s okay, well—you know what I mean. They’ve had enough chances to talk to me, they clearly don’t want to.” She spoke the last part bitterly—but rightfully so.

“I’m sorry, Mary and I tried to talk to them but—“ Anne cut him off with a shake of her head.

“No, I know, thank you for doing that but. . . I. . . I guess I just don’t really need them anymore.” George nodded in understanding, glancing back at the living room full of guests just as Anne did. “All my real family is right here.”

“Yeah. . . So you’re getting married to Cathy already, huh?” George jested, trying to lighten the mood and laughing at Anne’s reddened face as she stumbled with her hurried words.

“No, we’re just—I mean, maybe hopefully someday—not like now though! but y’know, just dating now, not that I’d be opposed—but that's down the road, but obviously not like set it stone or any—”

“My god, you’re whipped.” Her brother shook his head with faux disappointment.

“Who’s whipped?” Mary asked, slipping into the kitchen and heading to the refrigerator.

“Anne.”

“True.”

“My own family turned against me, wow.” Anne huffed, crossing her arms.

“Oh speaking of that, Cathy got caught in a conversation with Aunt Marge and, well you know how that goes.” Anne grimaced slightly, peering over to the living room where she spotted her girlfriend trapped in some story her Aunt had told a million times and looking around anxiously for someone to save her from social interaction. Aunt Margret was infamous for her droning stories—most often given after having one too many glasses of wine—and anyone who was unfortunate enough to be caught in the crossfire would have to listen for at least an hour.

“Whose gonna sacrifice themselves for the greater good?”

George shook his head violently as his sisters looked at him, “don’t look at me, I’m no hero, I’ve heard her tell that story about the time she ‘almost’ lost her thumb too many times.”

“I did it last time.” Mary objected quickly, “C’mon Bo-bo, go save your girlfriend.”

“Yeah, be her knight in shining armor!” Her brother urged, holding his glass up in the air to cheer her on. Anne rolled her eyes as her sister laughed and made her way into the living room towards her girlfriend. She caught part of what her Aunt was telling Cathy and George was right, it was the story about the time she ‘nearly’ lost her thumb—she was nowhere close to losing it, all that accidentally slamming it in a car door did was give her a swollen ego for “escaping death”.

“Aunt Marge, hey! I see you’ve meet Cathy.” Anne butted in, cutting off the woman in the middle of her sentence as she wrapped an arm around Catherine’s shoulder.

“Anne, It’s so nice to see you again, your girlfriend and I were just having a lovely conversation about what happened with my thumb a few years ago—have I told you about this, dear?”

“I think you have mentioned it, yeah—“ Boleyn added, looking down at Cathy who seemed to be trying to absorb into her side, away from the awkward conversation, “—and we would both love to hear about that, but Cathy has to use the bathroom.”

“I do—“ Cathy asked, looking back up at her girlfriend but quickly understood at the pointed look the other woman gave and nodded quickly. “yes, I do, right.”

“We’ll be back in a minute Aunt Marge,” Anne said, taking Catherine’s hand before anyone had the chance to object and pulled her down a less crowded hallway to the guest bathroom. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, Boleyn ushered Cathy into the room and followed before shutting the door soundly.

“What was that about?”

“I just saved you from possibly another hour of listening to her drone on.”

“Oh thank god, I mean—she seems like a very nice woman but, she—well, she, ugh.” Catherine fumbled for her words and Anne just giggled at her awkwardness and trying not to come off as rude.

“She’ll talk your ear off.” Boleyn finished for her and Cathy nodded, grateful Anne cut her off from her rant.

“So. . . what do we do now?”

“Well,” Anne started, a grinning flourishing on her face as she slowly interlocked her hands behind Parr’s waist. “If it takes about five minutes to use the bathroom, then add another five for my Aunt to get bored and find someone else to talk to, then we have ten minutes to ourselves before we can leave freely.”

“Ten whole minutes, huh?” Catherine joked.

“Yeah, I think we should spend it talking about the green bean casserole—“ Anne began in a teasing manner, but was abruptly cut off by her girlfriend’s lips, which she melded into quickly. Boleyn laughed into the kiss, drawing away just enough to whisper, “but your idea is way better” against Parr’s lips before she connected them once again in a sweet kiss.

• • •

Christmas eve dinner was wonderful, Cathy thought it was funny how they packed everyone in at the dining room table meant to only fit six, but with the extra chairs, now fit 12 of them. Parr liked it, she had a rather small family—well, ones that got together on holidays, just her mother, father, sister, brother, and occasionally aunt and uncle—and though the long dining table her parents had was nice, it always felt so lonely with everyone spread out, the empty space felt vast. Before you say anything, Cathy wasn’t trying to evoke pity like ‘oh my parents are just really wealthy, my life is so hard’ shit, she just missed feeling like she had a family.

Though she usually stayed away from social gatherings, it was nice being close to people figuratively and physically. There was something fun about bumping shoulders with Anna and Anne as she sat back down in her chair or reaching forward to grab a second serving. Catherine was slightly shocked that after only spending a short amount of time with Kat snd Anne’s family she’d gotten so close to them, they didn’t feel like her girlfriend’s daunting parents anymore, it was like talking to any other family member. (Though she was still slightly nervous around them, after all, she was dating Anne, and Cathy’s people-pleasing attitude surfaced once again, trying to stay on their good side lest she says or does something wrong accidentally and make them think she wasn’t good enough for Anne)

Once diner and desert had passed, comfortable chatter filled the air until yawns filtered in and out and everyone collectively agreed to start heading to bed.

That was a few hours ago and now Parr sat alone in the empty kitchen, the only light being the shining Christmas tree in the living room. It wasn’t like she was forced to be alone, she just couldn’t get to sleep and wandered into the kitchen to find a place to just sit and think.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone shuffled into the room.

“Hey.” Anna greeted in just above a whisper, careful of potentially waking anyone sleeping.

“Hey,” Cathy replied softly after her head jerked towards the german girl. “What’s got you up?”

“Just getting s’more cider. Couldn’t sleep.” Anna explained and Catherine nodded.

“Same.”

“You want some cider?”

“Sure, that would be great, thanks.” Cleves gave her a thumbs up and Cathy went back to staring off into space. Like Anna, she couldn’t sleep. Well not like how she usually couldn’t sleep, she just didn’t feel like sleeping and even with Anne next to her, she was too excited to try and get some shut-eye. It was like she was a kid again, there was too much happy anticipation coursing through her veins that it felt pointless to even lay down.

She was torn out of her thoughts as Anna sat down across from her at the table, setting down a mug with a painted snowman on it in front of her, steam billowing out the top.

“So, what’s got the insomniac up this time?” Cleves teased lightly, but the sentiment of the inquiry wasn’t lost. Despite all of the taller girl’s joking, it was never in question if she cared about the people around, that was clear to Cathy within the first few weeks of knowing her.

“I usually can sleep now, now that I’m usually with Anne, but I dunno—I guess I’m just too excited.”

“I get that.”

“What about you?”

“I’m just not tired and I got restless just laying there, so I came down here so I would wake Kat.” Parr nodded in understanding as the two girls sat in comfortable silence, sipping their drinks. Parr always liked how quiet it was at night, something about knowing most people were asleep made it truly peaceful.

Parr broke the silence after a few minutes, running her thumb along with the smooth ceramic handle of the mug. “I’ve never really had a family like this.” Anna tilted her head in question and the shorter girl was quick to elaborate, “well, I have a family and I love them a lot, don’t get me wrong, but we’re not as tight-knit as Anne and Kat’s.”

“Back home we have a lot of extended families, but I don’t even know how I’m related to half of them.” Cleves chuckled along with Parr.

“We’re never really together for the holidays. My parents are very conventional people, so when we eventually get together for the holidays it feels more like a formal gathering than family.”

Anna nodded solemnly, “. . .It’s nice here. It’s homey, even though I barely know half the people.” The German girl chuckled at the end and Cathy joined her.

“Everyone here feels like family, I’m really glad I came.” Anna agreed and the pair held their glasses up to each other in silent cheers before taking a sip. More quiet past, the only sound being the low hum of the dishwasher.

“You really love her, huh?” Cleves said, a smile lifting her lips up as Cathy focused her gaze back to her. Anna didn’t need to elaborate on who she was talking about: Anne. Her Anne. And it felt so amazing to finally call Anne hers’s after all that time spent skating around their feelings, she could finally be honest about how much she loved that girl. _Her_ girl.

Catherine definitely failed in suppressing the dreamy grin on her face. “Yeah. Yeah, I really do.” Cleves responded with a warm smirk.

“She does too.”

“When did you know?” Anna raised her eyebrows, feigning innocence as she took another sip from her drunk. Cathy playfully rolled her eyes, “oh c’mon, you were the least surprised one when we announced we were dating, you had to have known something.”

“Well. . . I don’t know, it’s hard to describe it but. . .” Cleves knitted her eyebrows together in thought for a moment, “okay, y’know how when you walk into a crowded room and look around to see all the other people?” Cathy nodded tilting her head to the side and wondered where Anna was going with this, “Well Anne would always walk in, look around the room, and would only see you. You could see it in her eyes, like, if pupils could physically morph into hearts, her’s would always be like that around you. And you were the same by the way, not subtle at all, either of you.”

Catherine chuckled at the last comment, her cheeks flushing but grinned dopily nonetheless, she was still a little awestruck by the idea Anne loved her back.

“I’m just glad you two stopped being completely oblivious, it was getting painful.”

“Hey, you and Kat weren’t any different before you starting dating,” Cathy added with a teasing smirk of her own. Kat and Anna might have been dating for a few years now, but it didn’t mean they hid their crushes well before they confessed. Cathy remembered many shared knowing looks with Anne, Jane, Lina, and the other ladies whenever the pair would flirt or lock eyes for a little too long to just be considered platonic.

A bashful look crossed Cleves’s face for a moment before recovering her joking smile, “true, but we didn’t hook up for two years the avoid our feelings.”

Despite her reddening cheeks, Parr chuckled, taking another sip from her cider.

“Touché.”

• • •

After her talk with Cleves, Cathy managed to get back to sleep and woke up the next morning to the sound of multiple pairs of feet milling around upstairs, floorboards occasionally squeaking. She rolled over to wake Anne up and for once her girlfriend didn’t protest for “just five more minutes”.

A half an hour later everyone was gathered in the living room, waiting excitedly to start opening gifts as Kat’s mum distributed some hot chocolate. Cathy wore an adoring gaze at Anne’s excitement, especially when she quickly grabbed the few from Parr first.

Cathy had gotten Anne a shirt that said ‘I put the bi in bitch’ and a few pins for her jean jacket—that really seemed more like a poor excuse for armor with all the metal pins on it already—and the ‘X-men Marauders’ comic series book (Cathy remembered Anne talking about how much she loved Kitty Pryde and how she was the reason she should’ve to know she wasn't straight sooner). Anne gifted Cathy a few new books, all from different genres, but the one Parr knew she was going to start first was the one on Norse Mythology (according to Anne it was because “you’ve already practically memorized the entirety of Greek Mythology”) and one of those huge blanket things that's also a hoodie—Cathy decided she was going to live in it for the rest of her life—as well as a Harry Potter history of magic book.

The rest of Christmas felt like a dream, all of them played games and watched movies and Cathy had never felt closer to so many people in such little time. It even snowed later that day, fulfilling all their wishes of having even more of a white Christmas. Parr decided it was one of—if not the best—Christmases she’d ever had and was already looking forward to the next holiday when she could hopefully meet Anne and Kat’s whole family.

And Cathy did get back at Anne for the snowball she threw at her when she, Anne, Kat, and Anna were walking through the park by packing a handful of the freshly fallen snow and hitting her girlfriend with it in the back of the head. Which then lead to a big snowball fight between all of them, no one was safe as the snow flew through the air.

Cathy was eventually taken down by Anne when the taller girl tackled her to the ground, Catherine let out a surprised giggle as both of them landing on the cushioning blanket of snow. The pair dissolved into a fit of laughter and Anne stay over Cathy as she peppered her flushed from the cold cheeks with kisses.

“Merry Christmas, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this read through? No! Of course not, it’s 3 am and I’m still running on that caffeinated soda I had, I’m going to crash in like 3 minutes—what im saying is, please ignore any add grammar errors, merci
> 
> Also hey! Mary and George made an appearance! Also Anne and by extension Kat had an Aunt and Uncle named Edward and Margaret, Kat had a brother named Charles, and Kat’s and Anne’s basically adopted parents are both Historically accurate people. I do my research because making oc’s makes me ahhhhhh
> 
> Projecting onto Anne with my Kitty Pryde obsession... no... but the Marauders comic (2019-2020) is Kitty Pryde centric so if you’re interested in her that would be a good one to read 👍
> 
> *Me trying to write this so it takes place in the UK but also being an American and no knowing shit about the UK so im just combining them into some horrible hybrid i hope no one notices (they will) cause i started off the story with the idea of this in the uk but then had to do some stuff thats only in america and im fucked i didnt plan this out* i’m sorry all you UK readers, I love you, I just—I should’ve thought this through a bit more (mean girls reference hell yeah)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, I have a few more chapters planned out so hopefully it gets finished some time around Spring :))) kudos and comments are always appreciated, have a lovely whatever time of day it is where you are <3


	14. When Did I First Know I Always Knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: language 
> 
> This is basically just another flashback chapter, so all of the little parts are just past memories.
> 
> Theres also references to doctor who later in the chapter, so if you want to know some context then watch the youtube video of it: https://youtu.be/vDuLmikYUPo The red head from the clip is Amy Pond btw and the statues are the weeping angels (hella creepy)

Love isn’t something immediate, really. Not romantic love, at least, no that type of love takes time to build and grow—and usually is beyond your control.

Looking back, there were so many moments that made Cathy and Anne start to fall for the other but there wasn’t a specific point where the other suddenly fell head over heels for the other, it was gradual from years of being close.

Some of them were clearly romantic—though both of them were oblivious to it—while other moments were more subtle and unspoken, but they were there nonetheless and other times it was only one of them who noticed something. Either way, all of those points complied and connected into one main reason: why Anne Boleyn and Catherine Parr loved each other.

• • •

One of Cathy’s favorite memories with Anne to this day was in their second year of university and they were sitting together in their music theory class, bored out of their minds since the professor seemed to drone on and on. Parr couldn’t even remember exactly what happened or what Anne said, but suddenly they were both overcome with laughter.

The teacher didn't notice a first, but when Anne—trying so hard to stifle her laughter—let out a snort, the Professor and the rest of the class turned their heads to see the pair of girls breaking down into even more fits of hysterical laughter. Catherine tried to snap herself out of it and take a few deep breaths, but every time she and Boleyn would share a glance, it just resulted in more giggles. Cathy attempting grounding herself by turning to rest her forehead on Anne’s shoulder—something the taller girl blushed profusely at—but their laughter only subsided for a few seconds before they cracked up once again.

“Miss. Boleyn, Miss. Parr!” The Professor called out, drawing the pair’s now watery-eyed attention.

“Yes, sir,” Anne answered in a high strung voice, making Cathy’s shoulders shake trying to hold in her laughs, hand pressed to her mouth.

“If you can’t keep yourselves together then go wait in the hall so you don’t disrupt the class.”

Instead of responding, Anne simply nodded, grabbing her stuff, Cathy quickly doing the same and they swiftly left class, eyes of their fellow students glued to their backs. But they managed to keep from breaking down into laughter after they were out in the hall, both of their giggles were the only sounds in the empty halls.

Both girls began doubling over with laughter, Cathy leaning on Anne as she wiped tears from her eyes. Eventually, Boleyn took her hand once their hysteria had turned into giggles and lead her out the door, the warm weather of late spring surrounding the campus.

“Where—“ Cathy cleared her throat, chuckling again, “where are we going?”

“Dunno, I’ll figure it out,” Anne said, slowly down to match Catherine’s pace as the two girls walked off, hand in hand in the sunny mid-morning air.

• • •

Anne liked to think she was being subtle when it came to gay panicking over a certain lovable book nerd—she wasn’t. And that really showed itself when she first saw Cathy with her glasses—and every other time after that.

Anne’s fingers drummed on the table, impatient as always, but she couldn’t help it. Boleyn never understood how Cathy could drink all that caffeine and not be shaking constantly because Anne only drank it on occasion yet here she was, bouncing her leg under the table as her fingers tapped out a nameless tune.

She checked her phone again, questioning briefly if she was early to the study session she had with Parr at the café was sat in, but she was right on time. It was rare to see Cathy running later and the brunette knew she shouldn’t worry because it was only a few minutes, but her anxiety started up wondering where her friend was. Thankful a late minute later she heard the familiar bell of the coffee shop ring and hurried feet across the wood floor and without turning Boleyn knew exactly who it was.

“H—heeeeyyyyyyy,” Anne began casually, but upon looking up to Cathy, her greeting drawled out, jaw slacking. Parr blushed under her gaze as she quickly took her seat across from Anne, seeming like she was trying to shrink into the chair.

“You’ve, uhm, you’ve got. . .” Boleyn trailed off, her mouth suddenly dry as she stared back at Cathy, who looked as beautiful as always, but now wore a pair of black, half framed glasses with gold rims, her russet eyes standing out even more and it caught Anne’s gay ass off guard. She felt her head spinning a little as she continued to gape at Parr, though she must’ve taken the staring in a different way as her cheeks burned a deeper red.

“I don’t want to hear it, Annie, my contacts dried out and I’m blind without them.” The other girl huffed, reaching for her bag to take out some homework. Boleyn simply blinked blankly as she still processed the woman next to her, then cleared her throat and reached for her drink to help with her dry mouth and to hopefully hide her crimson cheeks.

She watched, always a little mesmerized by the way Cathy moved—however, hurried it was at the moment, the other girl trying to get out her papers, pens, and laptop and set them out neatly. Anne thought it was cute the way she lined all of her supplies up like she wasn’t about to use them.

Realizing she was being watched, Cathy’s gaze flicked up to Anne’s and tilted her head in question, a stray curl falling from behind her ear into her face. Anne shook her head slightly, snapping herself out of it and despite still being flustered, her signature smirk found its way back onto her lips as she noted Cathy’s baggy blue hoodie.

“You look like Simon from Alvin and the chipmunks.”

“Thanks, Theodore.” Cathy retorted, glancing at Anne’s attire, which was appropriately a green sweatshirt. Anne’s brown furrowed in fake offense as she jokingly flipped her off.

“Fuck you, I’m taller.” _Fuck me, I didn’t think anyone could look that hot wearing glasses, but damn I was so wrong._

That was one of the first times, but definitely not the last, Cathy made Anne dysfunctionally gay panic. And most of the time it wasn’t even on purpose, but Boleyn’s head still fuzzed and her heart hammered faster and her cheeks blushed every time just the same.

• • •

Cathy groaned, sitting back in her desk chair and stretching her arms up, her back popping in a satisfying way after hours of sitting with terrible posture. But she had to get this essay done if she wanted to pass her English class so she rubbed her eyes before staring back at the laptop screen.

She jumped at the sudden sound of her phone ringing, the familiar FaceTime screen popping up, Anne’s icon showing across her screen. Finally having the opportunity for a break, Cathy smiled, and maybe also because she’d missed Boleyn since Parr had shut herself in for the past few days trying to get work done. She pressed the accept button, propping her phone up on a stack of textbooks.

“Hey, Cathy!” Anne greeted as soon as everything connected, Cathy smiling softly at the sound of her voice. Anne’s camera showed that she was walking around her dorm, fumbling with her phone, so all she could see were flashes of the ceiling, walls, and Boleyn’s clothes.

“Hey,” Parr greeted, the grin evident in her tone. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much, I just wanted to talk to you and to show you this.” Anne prompted, slumping down on something and finally letting the camera focus on her face. Nothing was different about her appearance, her long brunette hair was down, part of it up in space buns and she wore a bit of makeup—which Parr always thought was unnecessary since Anne Boleyn was actually a goddess. There was a small difference though, she now a septum piercing with a small, silver ring. Cathy swore she forgot how to breathe for a minute.

“Tada! I got a septum piercing! D’you like it?” The girl said, beaming broadly and tossing a bit of hair behind her shoulder for effect. Oh, Parr also apparently forgot how to talk as she froze, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape as she desperately tried to grab onto any comprehensible thought besides ‘ _fuck I’m gay, fuck I’m gay, fuck—_ ‘.

“Cath?” Anne questioned, eyebrows knitting in confusion. “Can you hear me?” The Boleyn girl waved her hand. No response.

“Cathy, I think you’re frozen, you’re audio isn’t coming through.” That finally snapped Catherine down to Earth as she cleared her throat, blinking harshly a few times, and managed to force out, “no, yeah—mhm, my connection is uh—it’s bad, yeah.”

“Oh okay, well it's working now.” Anne smiled, Cathy felt her lips pull up at the excitement on her friend’s face as she continued. “So anyway—yeah, I was out with Anna and we saw the shop and I was like ‘fuck it, today's the day!’ My parents said they would disown me if I got any other piercings besides in my ears or any tattoos—so guess what's next?” Boleyn laughed, Parr’s face heated up more.

_Oh god, Anne with tattoos—no focus Cathy!_ If Anne walked in one day with her septum piercing plus tattoos and carrying that skateboard she has but never rides, Cathy might just perish on the spot.

“Nice. I, uhm, i-it looks really nice.”

“Thanks, Cath.” Boleyn smiled wider and the compliment and Parr’s face burned even more. The two talked—well, Anne talked while Cathy tried to keep up with still flustered stutters and head nods—for a little while before Boleyn had to leave for another class. Well, she’d really just forgotten about the lecture, but luckily remembered at the last second and began to rush to get her things, saying goodbye to Cathy frantically as she hurried out the door.

The screen changed back to her home screen and she stared at it for a few seconds too long before shaking her head, trying to get those distracting thoughts out of her head as she turned her attention back to her essay. Only now everything time she tried to think up a coherent sentence to put down, all that filled her brain was Anne and how unfairly hot she looked with that piercing.

Yeah, Cathy definitely had a type and Boleyn kept checking all the boxes—which she found rather annoying because how was she supposed to not catch feelings for her friend if she kept being fucking perfect? That was the real question, wasn’t it? Though Cathy would never know the answer since she clearly hadn’t succeeded in not catching feelings. 

  
• • •

Cathy had a lot of anxiety, no secret there. If you're worried about something before, chances are so has Catherine Parr so what was absolutely perplexing to Cathy was finding someone who made all those anxieties melt away. Obviously not permanently, that's not anxiety works, but no matter what, Anne always managed to calm her nerves. She just made things easier, Parr wasn’t sure what crazy code Boleyn had cracked but she had never meet someone who could make her feel that way before. And she was sure she would never again, that's one of the main reasons why Cathy was so scared of doing anything risky and risk losing Anne.

Boleyn also had the uncanny ability to bring Cathy down to earth when her worries began to spiral. In this case, it was finals week and Catherine’s perfectionism mixed with her crippling fear of failure made the time from when she finished her tests to when she finally received her grade living hell. So Anne wasn’t all too surprised when she walked into Cathy’s dorm to see her friend sitting on her bed, phone in one hand and her leg bouncing anxiously.

“Cath? How are you doing?” Boleyn questioned as she sat down next to the girl.

“Good—“ Parr’s knee-jerk response before she could check herself came out, which she quickly corrected, “well, not really, I’m stressed, and scared, I’m really terrified.” Her deep browns eyes clearly reflected that as they flicked from Anne’s face to around the room.

“Final grades, huh?” Cathy nodded furiously, her hands running up and down the legging fabric on her thighs nervously and she kept shifting her sitting position. Anne watched with sympathy as Catherine expanded.

“I can’t take my mind off it—this is the biggest grade I’ve had in uni so far and if I fuck it up, I’m probably not passing the class—fuck, I’m probably not graduating, then—“ Fear grew on her face at the possibility and she began to spiral, but Boleyn was quick to catch her.

“Cathy, you are the smartest person I know, you are not going to fail, I promise.” The taller girl stated, no doubt at all in her tone and it made Parr feel a bit better and the hug that followed almost made her forget all the worries.

“Here,” Anne said and Cathy missed her embrace as she pulled away to grab her phone. Parr watched the girl with a raised eyebrow as she swiped through her phone, her face breaking into a triumphant smile when she evidently found what she was looking for. Setting her phone down on the desk, music started to fill the room and the other girl motioned for Cathy to stand up with her.

The sound of the soft and steady bass drum and pianos keys of the intro to _Fly Me To The Moon_ filled the room—Anne had a very wide range of music taste and the most shocking part of it was the amount of oldies songs she had, which of course then got Catherine obsessed with them too. Anne held her out for Cathy to take and pulled her closer, the taller girl’s hand resting on her hip and the other one holding up the one still grasping Parr’s. Catherine’s breath hitched in her through at the sudden contact but put her hand gingerly on Anne’s waist as well and just as the lyrics began, Anne started to sway to the music, Cathy doing the same.

They stayed like that for a bit, stepping around like they were in some dance class that Anne was surprisedly graceful at—well not surprising really, Boleyn always had a certain grace to her clumsiness but Catherine hadn’t expected her to know how to slow dance. Come to think of it, there was a lot of stuff Cathy hadn’t expected from Anne. Parr on the other hand kept her eyes glued to her feet for the first minute, trying to get down the steps snd avoid stepping on any toes.

She was interrupted as Anne spun her around slowly, the pair giggling and when Boleyn drew her back, only this time she pulled their bodies closer, both arms now wrapped around her waist and Cathy’s arms resting on her shoulders, hands clasped loosely behind her neck. Cathy felt her heartbeat speed up, hammering in her chest and she hoped Anne couldn’t hear it. Their eyes now locking as they swayed gently to the music.

All the air seemed to leave Parr’s lungs at the warm gaze Anne was sending her like she was the only person that ever mattered. No one had ever looked at her like that before.

And If it wasn’t for Boleyn’s arms around her waist she might have fallen to the floor as her legs turned to jelly and her head felt dizzy.

That was the moment Cathy first truly thought, ‘ _Oh god, fuck. . . I think in love with her_ ’.

• • •

Anne groaned, her head hitting the table in defeat, the impact softened by her open textbook. She Ignored the stares of the other patrons of the library, this wasn’t about them anyway, this was about Anne trying to cram for her chemistry test the next morning, which she had put off studying for the past week.

“It’s not going well, hm?” Cathy asked from beside her in a quiet tone. Anne simply shook her head, letting out something between a whimper and a huff.

“If I pass this test, I’ll run through campus in a chicken costume.”

“You would do that for fun.” Cathy deadpanned and despite herself, Anne smiled, though it was blocked by her curtain of hair. The brunette raised her head, squinting slightly in the fluorescent lighting, and turned back to Cathy. The girl had taken her eyes off her own book to meet Anne’s, liquid brown staring into her emerald with a sympathetic look.

“You’re gonna pass, Annie.” She says simply, but Anne knows she means it. A bit of comfort washes over her as she leans down without much thought to rest her head on Parr’s shoulder. She feels Cathy stiffen for a moment and was ready to pull away—the last thing she wanted to do was make her uncomfortable—before the shorter girl relaxes into her touch. Cathy’s hand that wasn’t holding her book went behind Anne’s head, fingers running through her hair to gently rub her scalp and Anne felt herself melt.

Despite her calm demeanor, Cathy’s body buzzed with the electric feeling of Boleyn’s head on her shoulder, the sensation almost tickling and feeling the other girl’s soft breaths made shivers go down Parr’s spine. Neither of them ever wanted to pull away.

• • •

The idea of being in love scared Catherine. Not that she didn’t want to be in love, she knew she really couldn’t control that anyway, but it was what happened because of that love that made her afraid. The thought of how much she would be putting at stake made her head spin and all the ways things could go to shit so quickly made her chest tighten. After realizing she was possibly in love with Anne Boleyn, all these feelings hit her unexpectedly and hard as she sat alone in her dorm one day.

Catherine had been avidly avoiding entertaining the idea that she had feelings for Anne that weren’t totally platonic but when she truly thought about it then, that was when the flood gates opened. All those negative voices in the bad of her head coming forward to be heard. All of those anxieties of ‘ _What do I do? Do I actually love her? What should I do? What do I tell her? Do I actually tell her? Do I tell anyone? Do I hope it goes away? Could Anne even love me back? How would I know if she did? Why would she actually feel that way towards me though? God, how do I just make this go away?_ ’

Did she even want this to go away? Yeah, yes of course she did. Obviously. Why should she hold onto something that was in vain? She would just be hurting herself at that point. She definitely didn’t want to hold onto it because something inside her knew it was real, it was different. It wasn’t like the other times she’d been in love, well it was, but. . . there was this unfamiliar aspect of it Cathy couldn’t quite place.

Parr chided herself for being so emotional as she sat in her dorm, coming back down to reality enough to notice the tears streaking down her face. Her tears weren’t even from sadness, though, they were a mixture of fear and frustration towards herself and her feelings, and not knowing how to handle it—Parr prided herself on knowing what to do in most situations and now that she was truly in uncharted waters, she didn’t know what to do. That helpless fucking terrified her as she could barely keep her head above the metaphorical waves crashing over her.

Quiet cries escaped her throat, her shoulders shaking with each choked exhale as she tried to stay somewhat quiet. But when she heard the familiar shuffled of someone outside the door, fumbling with the key a few times before it swung open, Catherine tried to pull herself together.

Despite herself, the smallest smile lifted up her lips when she heard Boleyn’s voice. “Cathy, you aren’t going to believe th—“ Anne started, walking through the door and closing it, though she paused when she saw Parr looking down at the ground, her hands wiping at her eyes. “Is everything okay?”

There was no reply so Anne made her way over to the woman, “Cath, have you been crying?”

Parr wanted to respond, her mouth opened ready to form words but they caught in her throat. Even if it didn’t hurt to even think about speaking, Catherine wasn’t sure she could say anything without her voice absolutely shattering. Though she didn’t have to worry about how to keep everything together a moment after she felt the mattress dip next to her and Anne’s arms wrap around her. She immediately melted into the embrace at that was when the dam broke, choked sobs escaping as she stayed limp in the other girl's arms.

Anne, for however confused and worried she must’ve been, just held the other girl tighter, drawing little patterns on the small of her back and occasionally whispering soft, comforting words in Parr’s ear. Once Catherine’s cries had devolved into shuttering breathes and sniffles, Anne spoke again.

“Cathy, is everything alright? Well, clearly not since you were crying but like—you’re not hurt right?” Boleyn’s voice pitching up a bit in concern as Catherine shook her head. The other girl nodding in relief before she pulled Parr into another hug, one she obviously accepted.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cathy shook her head into Anne’s shoulder, no way in hell was she telling her what was really tormenting her but she also wasn’t going to lie. Even if she did she was sure Anne would see right through it which would only make things worse.

“That’s okay, we’re just gonna sit, yeah?” Boleyn said in a soft voice and the curly-haired girl hummed in agreement.

With all the impending anxieties crowding her mine, Parr held on to Anne like a lifeline. She always seemed to be the one keeping Catherine afloat and maybe it was alright if she just floated for a while. She would deal with everything later, right now it was okay to just hang onto her life vest. Right now it just mattered that Anne was there, Anne was always there. Some part of her knew everything would be okay as long as she had Anne.

• • •

Anne was adamant about how Cathy’s voice was one of, if not the most calming voices she had ever heard. Seriously, if Cathy recorded herself reading a shopping list, Anne would buy the whole album. It was perfect to her, her tone was smooth like butter and she was always soft-spoken—though it had the power to command a room full of people—and hearing her talk almost melodically made Anne melt on the spot. Parr’s words were already thought through before they came out of her mouth and crafted elegantly, something Boleyn’s impulsive nature was a little envious of—if she had Cathy’s skill of thinking before she spoke, she would’ve avoided so much trouble.

And in their group of friends, Boleyn’s love for Cathy’s voice hadn’t gone unnoticed. Probably because whenever Parr spoke, Anne was looking and listening with her full attention—which never happened because she was Anne—and hung onto every word. In short, Cathy’s voice brought a sense of calm over Boleyn and she was sure she could listen to Catherine talk about literally anything for the rest of her life.

It started before they had started their friends with benefits relationship but still continued on as they began to date, where they would be in one of the other’s dorms since it was unheard of for any of them to sleepover at the others. Usually, Cathy was the insomniac of the pair, but there were times when all Anne could do was toss and turn so she would ask Parr to just talk. It didn’t matter what, what she did that day, something interesting she’d read, one time she read a page of a biology textbook and Anne was fast asleep within a few minutes.

“Can’t sleep,” Cathy said sympathetically and Anne gave a frustrated and tired groan in response. She rolled over on her mattress to see Cathy still sitting at the desk next to her bed, working on homework. Her face was bathed in the blue light of her laptop, somehow making her look even more angelic and Anne’s exhausted brain couldn’t handle it.

“If you came and cuddled with me I could get to sleep,” Anne mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Cathy bit her lip, seriously considering throwing away her important school for the promise of snuggled but she stayed firm.

“Annie, I have to finish this,” Catherine replied reluctantly.

“S’okay.” Anne hummed, “can you just like. . . talk?”

“Why talk?”

“‘Cause you’re voice helps me relax.” Luckily the blue light of her laptop helped hide the red blossoming on Parr’s. She did love the way tired Anne had no filter, but her blunt comments always made her flustered.

“Okay. . . what do you want me to talk about?”

“Dunno, tell me what’s going on in that brain of yours. What’s something you’ve found interesting recently.”

“Well. . . oh, well I did find this article about psychology.” Anne hummed, urging her to continue. “So this guy, Abraham Maslow is famous for his hierarchy of needs theory, like everything is set in a pyramid based off of importance and on the top is self-actualization. And while the theory makes sense, we are driven by our needs, I don’t think self-actualization should be the very top because it’s about growth, and how can someone develop more if all of their other needs are met? There can’t be any growth without struggle. . .” Cathy continued, the typing of her keyboard drifting in and out, as she got lost in her own thoughts. It only took a few more minutes before she checks over on Boleyn to see her fast asleep, soft snores escaping her throat.

Cathy smiled fondly at the girl, taking a second or two longer to look at the brunette, trying to indent the rare sight of a peaceful Anne Boleyn into her mind.

• • •

Looking back on it, Cathy couldn’t even remember what they her arguing or fighting about, so it was probably something trivial, but it dragged out for a day or two with Anne and Cathy giving each other the cold shoulder. But it also goes to show how Anne was still utterly whipped for Catherine even when she was trying to be mad.

The fact that Parr has to rush to her early morning class wasn’t helping her sour mood and the one thing making it ten times worse was the fact she had slept through her alarm and had to choose getting to class on time over her true savior, coffee. So now she was dead tired, her expression of being absolutely done with everything reflecting that (it did have its perks because people get out of your way surprisingly fast when you look like you’re on the verge of murdering them) and hungry and she didn’t know she was going to stay awake. Add that in top of her and Anne—who was the only person she had the class with—not talking made Cathy feel like she was one stubbed toe or smudged pen ink away from losing it.

Like she was angry with the chair, Catherine slumped down next to Anne just as the class began, sparing the girl a quick glance. She was immediately jealous to see the cup of coffee Anne had picked up and if they were on speaking terms at the moment, Parr would’ve tried to barter for it somehow.

The lecture started and Cathy could feel Anne’s eyes on her, no doubt amused at how un-put together she was. She was just starting to consider telling Anne off before something moved in her peripheral vision. Cathy’s brown eyes flicked over to see Boleyn setting her coffee cup to Parr’s part of the desk, her gaze still fixed on the board at the front of the room.

It took Cathy a second for her sleep-deprived brain to catch up and once she did, the curly-haired girl looked at Anne with disbelief. Boleyn glanced back at Cathy and though the taller girl was clearly trying to keep her serious and cold façade up, Catherine was sure it wasn’t her imagination when she saw a trace of amusement lift her lips up, even just for a split second.

“You need it more than me.” She quipped in a whisper then went back to her computer, though Anne might as well have handed Cathy all the money in the world with the way Parr gawked at her.

Catherine mumbled a quick thank you before taking a sip, sighing softly as the familiar and comforting taste of coffee slightly burned her mouth—but she was used to it and also very desperate at that point so it wasn’t like it mattered.

Anne tried to explain it later by saying it was out of “caring spite” since being stubborn and never wanting to back down doesn’t really mix well when you want to take care of the people you love. Cathy thought it was endearing in an odd way to know that no matter what was going on between them, Boleyn would always have her back and vice versa of course.

• • •

The moment when Cathy realized she was actually in love was one Anne didn’t remember because she was absolutely shit-faced. They were walking back across campus after a party. Well, actually, Cathy was walking, Anne was leaning heavily on the shorter girl as she slumped along, her feet dragging in her drunken state.

They were headed back to Anne’s dorm—against Anne’s wishes she might add since Parr had had to haul her away from the party, the other girl complaining how she wasn’t even that drunk while almost falling over on her ass standing still. So, Cathy was taking her home, and tomorrow morning hungover Anne would be Anna’s problem.

The pair’s walk was quiet, mostly because Catherine was trying to be sure her friend didn’t topple over, but the silence was interrupted as Anne stopped dead in her tracks.

“Cathy!” Boleyn whisper-yelled, eyes becoming wide as she stared up at something.

“What?” Parr questioned, eyebrows furrowing in worry.

“Don’t blink.”

“Wh—“

“Don’t blink, don’t even blink.” Boleyn continued in a serious tone, clearly adamant about not blinking since she wasn’t doing it herself.

“Annie, what are you talking about?” Instead of answering, the girl simply pointed and as Cathy followed her finger, she saw a statue. It was one that had been on campus since probably when it was established, it was a woman carved out of now weathered stone yet still standing strong, wearing robes that looked like something from ancient Greece and angel wings folded behind her. Catherine had no idea why it was in front of the library, but she always liked looking at it when she walked by. Though Anne’s face was painted with fright instead of admiration now.

“What do you mean, love?”

“Weeping angels.” Anne hissed, like saying it above that volume would doom them all. A long beat passed before Cathy burst out into laughter, so hard it made her double over as her giggles rang out in the empty campus. Wiping a tear from her eyes and clearing her throat, she looked back at Anne, who remained staring at the statue but had a confused expression on her face.

“S’not funny.” The taller girl pouted slightly, still not taking her eyes off the “weeping angel”.

“You watch Doctor Who?” Catherine questioned, surprised since Anne didn’t seem like the type of person to watch shows like that.

“‘M not a fucking idiot,” Boleyn responded indignantly and Cathy chuckled, taking the other girl’s hand.

“Annie, look at me.”

“But—“

“They aren’t real, babes, I promise,” Parr said and after a pause Anne reluctantly turned her head, eyes trained on the statue as long as possible before tearing them away to meet Cathy’s gaze. The brunette shut her eyes tight, her face skewing up as she waited for some type of impact, but none came of course and a second later Boleyn opened her eyes. She looked back at the statue that was still a normal, non-evil statue and breathed a sigh in relief.

“Thank god, I don’t wanna go back in time.” She huffed and Parr chuckled, taking her friend’s hand again as they walked on.

“Y’know when they overtook over Manhattan? How come nobody saw ‘em? Big ass statues went missing an’ everyone was s’like nahhh it’s cool.” Anne slurred, stumbling slightly so Cathy put an arm out to steady her.

“I don’t know, love.”

“Also—“ Boleyn started, her words still muddled as she spoke, “‘m surprised Amy was the only one who figured it out.”

“Figured out what?” Anne simply grabbed Cathy’s arm so she would stop walking and then making sure she was watching, alternated her blinking one eyelid at a time, demonstrating how to effectively solve the problem of never fully blinking in front of a weeping angel.

“All ya gotta do is keep lookin’ at ‘em, not even the doctor figured it out,” Anne hummed, “‘m so gay for Amy.”

“You’re gay for everyone.”

“Mm’s true.” Boleyn nodded, adding casually afterward, “‘specially you.”

Cathy was pretty sure her heart actually skipped a beat as she stared wide-eyed back at Anne, “What?”

But Anne had either been completely unaware of her comment or pretended she didn’t understand Cathy’s question, giving Catherine a quizzical look. Parr, reluctantly, dropped the subject since it was no use trying to get information out of a drunk Anne Boleyn (she speaks from experience).

“Anne?” She asked a minute later, Anne hummed, “are you secretly a nerd?” Her tone was teasing but she loved the idea that Anne Boleyn was a closeted nerd, she had so many questions. The Boleyn girl nodded adamantly in response.

“I’ve read all~ the Harry Potter and Percy Jackson books and I’ve got a bunch of Spiderman and X-men comics.” The green-eyed woman started, a grin on her face, “I’ve gone to comic con with Kitty two times, we went as Rogue and Jean Grey once—I was Rogue ‘cause that’s when I had those white streaks in my hair, ‘member those?” _How could I forget?_ Cathy replied in her head but outwardly only nodded. Even drunk Anne didn’t need to know how much she made her gay panic on a regular basis and how little effort it took.

As Cathy witnessed Anne ramble about how Rogue was one of the most powerful and severely underrated x-men, she couldn’t contain a smile. Even in her drunken state, the curly-haired girl could see how passionate and enthusiastic Boleyn was about this stuff, it was endearing to see how her green eyes brighten as she continued to ramble.

_Holy shit. I think I love her. I think I’m in love with Anne Boleyn._ Cathy watched with an amused and adoring look as Anne made a little sci-fi noise with her hand out to demonstrate Rogue’s powers. _No. I_ know _I’m in love with Anne Boleyn._

The thought both scared and excited her, it made her stomach jolt and her heart race but before she could dwell too much on her new realization, she was brought of her daze by the girl next to her.

“Cathy.”

“Yes?” Anne grabbed Parr’s arms, pulling her suddenly closer and Cathy’s heart jumped into her throat.

“Listen.”

“Okay.”

“‘S very important.” Boleyn stared, unblinkingly into the short girl’s eyes as she leaned in. Parr felt her mouth go dry at how close their faces were and she couldn’t help it when her eyes somewhat unintentionally flicked down to Anne’s lips for a moment.

“Alright.”

“. . .’M going to throw up.” And she did just that after rushing to one of the trash cans on the walkway. Cathy rubbed her back and kept her hair out of her face as she finished emptying her dinner and whatever shitty alcohol she’d ingested that night into the bin.

“Feeling better?” Anne hummed, spitting one last time into the trash and wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

“Let’s get you home, Annie.” Cathy was sure to take Anne’s hand she hadn’t cleaned her mouth with and they made their way back to Boleyn’s dorm. And as the pair made their way across campus once again, Anne leaning against Catherine, humming some nameless tune, Cathy realized how completely fucked she was for falling in love with this girl.

• • •

It was never a secret that Cathy a nerd, dork, geek, or whatever you want to call it. The others would good-naturedly tease her about some stuff, though they just found it funny or interesting whenever Parr would begin to spout facts or ramble on about a new topic she’d become obsessed with.

While the others didn’t mind it, Anne absolutely loved it. It was her favorite thing to listen to Catherine talk about a new book she had read or something she found fascinating on the internet. She had and would sit intently when Cathy talked for hours.

Anne also loved being near Cathy why she was reading because she would often say words that she read under her breath—so it was barely audible, but Anne always heard—like she was double-checking if she liked the way it sounded rolling off her tongue. Her expressions would unconsciously change depending on the mood or mimic whatever the character was feeling and Boleyn found it utterly adorable and mesmerizing to watch.

She and Cathy sat in her dorm one afternoon, Anne definitely not sneaking glances at Parr as she had her nose stuck in a book, eyes too trained on the pages to notice Boleyn watching her with a soft smile. Boleyn glanced back down to her Biology homework, looking up a few minutes later to see Cathy pick up a journal and quickly scribble something down on the page, muttering what Anne had to assume something her book as her pen scratched across the paper.

“What’s that?” Anne broke the silence, and motioned at the book, her inquiry jolted Catherine out of her own world she was caught up in.

“Oh—I, uh, nothing.” Cathy said quickly, closing the notebook reflexively like it was embarrassing, “I just. . . you’re gonna make fun of me.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Anne added, sitting down on the mattress and giving Parr a sincere look.

“Okay. . . so I just write down words in here that I like, like ones that I read and are really descriptive or something. I have some in French, Spanish, Italian, and some other languages too because I like the way they sound or they’re just fun to say.” Catherine explained, laughing a little nervously and tucked a stray curl behind her ear as she avoided Anne’s gaze. “Go ahead and call me a nerd, but words are just. . . I dunno, they’re just so fascinating and I don’t know how to explain it.”

Instead of saying anything Boleyn, motioned at the book and Catherine nodded. The taller girl flipped through a few pages, green eyes scanning each page filled with different words over the years. Her finger landed on one she didn’t recognize and tapped the page.

“Defenestrate?” She questioned with a raised eyebrow and Parr nodded.

“It means to throw someone out a window.” Anne’s expression embodied the sound of the Windows shut down noise as Cathy’s cheeks flourished scarlet. “God, you think it's stupid.”

_I don’t think it's stupid at all._ Anne mused to herself since it seemed like her brain and mouth were disconnected. _I think I love you, actually._

She looked down the notebook again, flipping through a few pages, almost half the book was filled.

_No, I’m definitely head over fucking heels for this girl._

And she was right.

Boleyn looked up to meet Cathy’s apprehensive russet eyes, clearly waiting for some sort of teasing or judgmental remark. Instead, after a long moment of silence, Anne asked “what’s your favorite one?” Her heart melted at the way Cathy’s face lit up.

Anne remembered thinking to herself at that moment, ‘ _and whatever happens, I want to be the reason she smiles like that for the rest of my life_ ’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mistake writing this chapter was thinking it was going to be easy to write so my solution? Not writing it obviously cause that makes sense...
> 
> Thank you for all of y’all sticking with my as my updating has become progressively worse, but I hope you think the wait is worth it.
> 
> Thank you again for reading, I had fun writing nerd!anne cause im a firm believer in Anne being a closeted dork. Also go watch doctor who.
> 
> Please excuse any grammar errors, ts late, idk how to write, if you like the story please consider leaving kudos or even a comment, i love getting them so much and y’all are so wonderful ❤️


End file.
